Second Frontier
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: ...The heck is going on here? What happened to Davis? Why an Underground Fighter? Jun, Parents, and too many surprises in store! Seriously, I didn't even see one coming. DaiKari! Never underestimate the Will of CHAOS FLAME! Chaos Flame is trademarked by one Takuya Kanbara. Infringement releases the Hounds of Hell and an Aldamon to kill you. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, another random idea. Bear with me, please.

This one is basically "Takuya Kanbara becomes Davis Motomiya" and I may not even try to finish this.

Fair warning.

**Chapter 1**

Davis sighed before getting into a game of soccer. He was wearing a pair of square goggles on his head, a Blue Jacket, White and Purple striped shirt, and Jean shorts. He also wore Dark Brown gloves, and Black sneakers with White Trim on them.

Someone kicked the ball out of bounds, before it was caught by a blonde. Davis ran up to him, and saw the resemblance to someone else he knew. _'My god, looks like a Male Zoe...'_ He thought. "Hey, great catch!" He noticed the look, and took a slightly confused look. "Huh?"

The kid threw the ball at Davis, and he caught it. He then spoke. "You look familiar." He pointed at Davis. "Must be the goggles."

_'Please tell me this guy doesn't know Tai.'_ Davis thought.

"Hey Davis, you're holding up the game!" Someone shouted.

"Huh? Oh." He kicked it back in. "Yeah!"

He went back to playing the game, before classes were about to start. When he got to the classroom, he noticed a good friend of his. "What luck! You're in my class again, Kari!" He smiled at her.

She looked at him with a smile. "I wouldn't call that luck."

He inwardly sighed. _'What will it take to get her to like me?'_ Shaking himself out of that thought, he continued. "This morning, the strangest thing just happened. This guy said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I'm a star." He said with a grin.

She giggled. "Hard to say."

Davis hid his grin. "Didn't get his name though. Something tells me he's a kind of Hopeful person." He then took a thoughtful look, while Kari just blinked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked, actually curious.

"Well, you know I can see into the Hearts of others, right?" Kari nodded. He had explained that ability to her, but he made her promise not to tell her brother, Tai. "His heart gave off the feeling of Hope. Strange thing is, it wasn't tied to any emotions, which I've never felt before... except with you, but that was when I told you about Light being the majority of your Heart."

Kari then had an idea as to who it was. "Did this guy have Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a Bucket hat?"

Davis blinked. "Yeah, you know him?"

Kari nodded. "He's an old friend of mine. Haven't seen him in two years though." Her face turned thoughtful. "He didn't say he would be moving back to Odaiba, though. Or at least I haven't heard about it."

Before Davis could ask what his name was, the teacher spoke. "Alright, settle down class." Davis sat down next to Kari, as the teacher spoke. "I'm Mister Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher, and I'd like you all to meet a new student." The blonde kid from earlier walked in.

"That him?" Kari whispered, earning a nod from Davis.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Takeru, but everyone calls me TK." He bowed his head.

"Yes, please sit next to Mr. Motomiya. Davis, please stand up." Davis didn't respond. "Mr. Motomiya..." The teacher groaned.

Kari just looked at Davis, and saw the look in his eyes. Everyone looked at Davis. "Hmm? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"The teacher is calling you." One of the students explained, as if talking to a child.

"Really? I could've sworn he was calling Davis Motomiya. I'm Takuya Kanbara." He said with a straight face, though inwardly he had 10 voices laughing alongside his own.

The teacher sighed. He had learned that this happened with him every now and then. "Fine..." He just followed the other Teacher's advice. Play along, because he would _never_ slip up. "Sit down next to _Takuya_." He didn't like this, but when he saw Davis in his class, he was slightly annoyed.

Seriously, the only teachers that never complain about him are when lessons involving Chemistry, Physical Activity, or Anatomy. He also got near perfect marks in those classes but rarely paid attention. No one knew why, though.

When TK sat down in the chair, which Davis pointed out, he whispered to Davis. "Two names?"

"Call it MPD. Everyone else does." Davis admitted.

Classes went by pretty quickly, 'Takuya' switching back with 'Davis' from Lunch onwards. Davis walked into the room where Kari and TK were talking. "...been on the computer the whole time."

"Hey, TJ." Davis greeted. "Kari, catching up with your friend?"

Kari nodded. "His name is TK."

Davis just sent her a grin. The message was clear. _'I know. I'm just messing with him.'_ She just shook her head.

He heard someone running up the hall. "Hey!"

Apparently, it was Yolei Inoue. "You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" She asked.

Kari nodded. "That's right. Why do you ask?"

"Are you related to Tai?" She asked, showing the message on a piece of paper, that they all read. Davis's eyes widened when he read it. Kari's eyes narrowed. "My brother needs us."

They all ran out of the room, and towards the computer room. Unlike the other, Davis's thoughts were frantic. _'This is SO not good!'_ He remembered his last trip through the Digital World.

Out of everyone that knew him, only one person knew of his involvement back then. As they were reaching the stairwell, someone else was in the area. "Izzy!" Kari started.

"Hey, Yolei, I'm glad I found you." The red head replied. "I need to use the computer room right away."

"You mean the Legendary Computer Club president is looking for me, I'm honored!" Yolei replied, her hands clasped in a prayer gesture, her eyes glowing. _'Yolei, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were related to Chiaki, somehow.'_ Davis remembered the previous Digidestined Warrior of Water.

He remembered the rest of them, too.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy replied to someone. _'Looks like I zoned out part of it.'_ They all ran towards the computer room.

When they got there, Izzy was explaining. "I was just about to send Tai an answer, when the battery ran out on my computer." He was already typing. "I knew I should've recharged it after I played Trigonometry Trivia on the internet last night, but boy. Talk about fun."

He stopped typing. "I got him!"

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park."

Davis snorted. "You wish." Kari, TK and Izzy looked at him in confusion. "Listen, Yolei. As you are, your mind could _never_ handle the Digital World. Even if half of what I've heard was true, you _still_ couldn't handle it."

"And how did you hear of it?" Izzy asked.

"Tai." Davis shrugged, but only Kari noticed the sadness in his eyes. He was hiding something and it was painful... She also knew that he was only partially lying.

Izzy went back to typing. "Hmm... If Tai's there, the gate to the Digital World is open."

Davis shook his head. _'How little you know.'_

In one of Davis's pockets was Takuya's old D-Tector, and he gripped it. He remembered what happened to his friends.

-Flashback-

"_Guys..." Takuya Kanbara looked sad as he saw nine bodies on the ground. Most of them barely hanging on._

"_Taky..." A large male started. "Use our Spirits... Take him..."_

"_JP..." Takuya looked at him, before looking at the blonde female._

"_Guess there's no date... huh?" She joked, before holding up her D-Tector. "Use the Spirits of Wind. I believe in you..." The Spirits of Wind went from her D-Tector to his Red and Orange one. The Spirits of Thunder came with, and the two finally passed out cold, only to die seconds later._

"_Takuya... Don't die..." The only other female grinned weakly. This one had Crimson hair, and was named Chiaki. She bore the Spirit of Water. Ranamon and Calamaramon went into his D-Tector._

"_Taky... Take him out..." A little kid said with a weak smile. This was Tommy Himi, the Digidestined Warrior of Ice. His spirits went into Takuya's D-Tector._

'JP, Chiaki, Zoe, Tommy...'_ Takuya thought with a grimace._

_The Spirits of Earth, Wood and Steel went to his D-Tector. No words were exchanged there. Takuya looked at the holders. _'Teppei, Teruo, Katsuhara...'

_The last two were twins: Koichi Kimura and Koji Minamoto. "Remember the truth of Darkness... It will help..." Koichi said as Lowemon and JagerLowemon transferred to his D-Tector._

"_Don't forget Light... it can mislead... you... It did me..." Koji coughed, before the spirits of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon transferred to Takuya's D-Tector. "Don't worry about us..." Koji continued._

"_Kill him..." Koichi added._

"_Save our families..." Koji continued._

"_And destroy _him_." Koichi finished. "He's worse than Duskmon."_

_Takuya nodded, before scanning their Fractal Codes. "I won't let you guys down..." He turned towards a massive beast that was walking away. "Milleniummon... You are going to _pay_." Takuya growled. A mass of Fractal Codes ran around his left arm, with even more surrounding his hand. "Unity Execute!" He ran the scanner on his D-Tector over a single loop around his hand. "Legendary Spirit Evolution!" The power of all 20 Spirits fused into him, turning him into the most powerful being he knew. "Susanoomon!"_

_He glared at the target. "You're finished!"_

Davis shook himself out of his memory as the computer screen lit up. Three lights came out of it, and one of them hit Davis's hands, as he caught it. This one was Blue. Two others went into the hallway, and _then_ Davis noticed that Yolei was gone.

When the light dissipated, he looked at the Device in his hand. "I take it this is a Digivice?" He questioned. It looked similar to his old D-Tector, but not by much. He showed it to Izzy. It was White with Blue grips, and an Antenna.

"It is..." Izzy looked astounded. "But it's a different model than ours." TK and Kari showed theirs which looked like a Light blue Cross, with 3 buttons. Izzy had the same type.

Izzy looked at the computer. "We better go now. While the gate to the Digital World is still open."

Davis looked around. "What happened to Yolei?"

"She left with Cody while you were spacing out." Kari pointed out, before walking up to the computer. "But I'm going to help my brother. If you're coming, don't hesitate." She held up her Digivice and went in.

Davis blinked. _'Same way Lady Ophanimon let me go in with my D-Tector for the last 3 years. The only one to survive the Purges from Milleniummon, let me keep the rest of the Legendary Spirits, and gave me a way into the new Digital World.'_ He looked at his new Digivice.

"I'm with you." TK held his up, Davis holding his up right behind him. They both went in.

Izzy was about to turn to Davis, but then saw that he was already gone.

He was about to enter himself, but apparently, someone else caught him before he could. "Whoa! What's going on in here?!"

Izzy hid his Digivice.

-Digital World-

Davis looked around, and saw that he was in a forest. TK and Kari were nearby. He looked at his Attire, and saw that it had changed. His shirt was now a Straight black, but it had a bunch of lines creating a Marking that he recognized. _'The symbol of AncientGreymon... It's been a while, huh?'_ His jacket was now a Navy Blue with Flames along the bottom edge. His gloves turned brown. "Nice new clothes."

"_It kind of fits you, Taky."_ A female voice told him.

Since he was around two others who didn't know, he spoke in his mind. _'Thanks, Kazemon. I kind of like it myself.'_

The giggling he heard in his head was a sign that he said the right thing. _"Welcome!"_ Kazemon replied.

The group of three were walking, Davis just following them. He wanted to make sure Tai was okay, but knew that he had to play like he didn't know what was going on. He then noticed a Vending Machine. _'Hey, Grumblemon. I'm gonna mess with that Numemon hideout, right as TK walks past it.'_

"_Oh! Do it!"_ A squeaky voice replied.

Davis was suddenly behind the Vending Machine, and waited for TK to line up with it, before he tapped the Machine, causing the Numemon to come out and surround TK. He just looked around and sighed. "Davis..."

Davis was on the other side of the clearing leaning against a tree. Kari looked at him. "Davis?"

"What? Not my fault those slugs came out when TK passed." He replied. _'It so was, but no way am I admitting that.'_ He thought. Kari didn't see the change in his face, though.

Kari shook her head smiling. "Davis..."

"What?" Davis asked with a grin. He lost it when his new Digivice beeped. He was getting a signal. "I'm getting something." He looked along the path. "It's just up there ahead of us."

Kari just looked at him. _'He's acting like a true leader. Has he already been to the Digital World?'_

"TK!" A voice cried out.

"Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you!" TK laughed.

"Tai! Good to see you're alright." Davis smirked at Tai, knowing something that the older brunette didn't.

Tai looked gobsmacked. "Davis... What are you doing here?"

"Kari!" Another voice shouted.

Kari looked at a Gatomon. "Gatomon!" She noticed something wrong. "Your tail ring." She looked at the cat's face. "Tell me what happened."

-later-

Gatomon had just explained everything, and just finished with the new Digivice. TK looked at Davis. "Show her yours."

Davis pulled out his D-3. "Does it look like this?"

Gatomon nodded. "Different colors, but yes."

Davis hummed. _'So that's what he meant when he contacted me.'_

-Flashback-

_Davis got a Skype connection. He used it with Ophanimon after he got back, only for her to break off contact a year after Myotismon attacked Odaiba, after giving him all 10 Legendary Spirits and turning a Cell Phone into a D-Tector._

_However, the one on the other end was _not_ who he was expecting. "Cherubimon..."_

"_Calm down, Takuya. I'm only here to deliver some news." The Purple Cherubimon stated._

"_What are you talking about? Why isn't Lady Ophanimon talking?"_

"_Ophanimon cannot talk. Not anymore." Cherubimon stated. "Lord Seraphimon is dead. Not reformatted, but actually dead. Lady Ophanimon... She has been corrupted, and has since cut herself off from even me."_

"_And why are you telling me this?"_

"_As much as I hate it, you're the only one that actually knows one of the threats. As I'm sure you know, Ophanimon had given you a way to the Digital World, correct?" Davis nodded. "How many of the Spirits can you handle in the Real World?"_

"_I can use up to Fusion level for all but Wind and Water, but I don't know why. I have been able to become Susanoomon in the Digital World for the past two months." Davis answered. "Why?"_

"_Because, like what happened with Myotismon, one of Lucemon's allies is planning an attack on the Real World."_

_Davis's eyes widened. "Wrath, Gluttony, or Greed?"_

"_I do not know, Takuya." Cherubimon replied. "I do know this, however. Something else is going on. I believe Milleniummon to be involved somehow." Davis stilled. "I do not know how, or if it is a different one, but you must be prepared. For if Milleniummon returns... I fear for our world, and yours as well."_

"_I see..."_

"_Listen closely, Takuya. I know you have been using a different name since the last time you were in the Digital World. I've already reinstated you, but as a different type of Digidestined. You will still bear the Legendary Warriors, however, you will also need to use the new methods in use now. Whether you reveal the Warrior Spirits or not is up to you. However, the Digital World will need your help. Especially if it is to survive."_

"_You said Lady Ophanimon was corrupted. Do you know how? Or even what happened to her?"_

"_No, I do not. Before the corruption could take hold, she locked herself into the Rose Morning star, and sealed it up with more Power than she could ever regain. The elements of Light and Darkness will never penetrate it in either direction. I am not aware of her condition at the moment. You will have to find the Rose Morning Star on your own to find the answer to that."_

_Something then occurred to Davis. "Why haven't you gone berserk with all the Corruption in you?"_

_Cherubimon snorted. "Takuya, I was under the Influence of Lucemon before. I was tainted by the very Energy of the Dark Area itself. This Darkness is nowhere near as powerful, and I could control it then. I'm just naturally Chaotic."_

Davis shook himself out of his memories as Kari tried pulling out the Digiegg. _"Remembering the situation with Ophanimon, huh?"_ He heard Agunimon say.

_'Yeah, I was. Cherubimon's warning, too.'_ Davis replied.

"_You gonna tell them?"_

_'Not unless I have to. So, what did I miss?'_

"_Just the fact that we have an ARMOR Digiegg right in front of us. Not to mention it has a similar power to my own inside of it. Try and lift it. Maybe this is what Cherubimon meant."_

Davis nodded slightly. Kari noticed. "Davis?"

"Just thinking. I spaced out."

Tai blinked at that. "Spaced out?"

Davis waved him off, and walked up to the Digiegg. "Davis, don't you want to know..."

Tai trailed off as Davis gripped the egg with one hand, and pulled it up with ease. Something else was coming up, and he jumped back quickly, staring at the hole where a light came out. His eyes widened when he recognized the form. "Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digiegg!" He held out his hand. "My name's Veemon! But you can just call me Veemon!"

Davis took a second and smiled, before gripping Veemon's hand. "Davis Motomiya... unless, of course, you would recognize the name Takuya Kanbara." He smirked at Veemon's widened eyes. Veemon leaned in closer. "Do they know?"

Davis shook his head. "Doubtful." He replied. Veemon backed up with a smile. "Okay! Let's get moving!"

Just then rocks started falling. "My guess is, not an Earthquake." Davis mused, before looking up. "Well... shit."

Everyone looked up, and saw a Monochromon drop from the ceiling. "Digimon?"

TK nodded. "Monochromon. His shell is harder than Diamonds. His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs!"

Davis grinned. "Everyone else back up." He noticed the black ring. _'Agunimon, do you think I can use the Digiegg of Courage here?'_

"_Definitely. Armor Digivolution is not able to be blocked. Even by Susanoomon."_

Beetlemon spoke up. _"The Armor Digieggs are different from normal Digivolution. They also use a power similar to that of the Legendary Warriors. Meaning, us. Each one has a connection to a certain warrior. Courage is connected to Agunimon. Friendship is connected to me."_

_'Good to know.'_

"Davis run!" Tai shouted.

"Volcanic Strike!"

A large blast of fire hit Davis, who didn't bother to dodge. Kari's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to take the hit.

However, no one expected what happened next. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Davis said, surprising everyone at the lax, and _unharmed_ voice of Davis.

"Davis..." Kari breathed, although she was put off guard when his jacket and Shirt were basically burned off.

Davis looked at himself. "I liked that shirt, too..." He then looked at the Monochromon, and finally Veemon. "Davis..."

"Hmph. Veemon, I'm Fireproof. _That_ isn't going to do anything to me." Davis stated, before looking at Monochromon, and taking a stance. "Come on, you idiot. Let's see what you got."

"Davis!"

Monochromon merely charged, before Davis grabbed his horn, before heaving him upwards. Words hit his mind. _'There it is.'_ "Digi-Armor Energize!" The Digiegg of Courage glowed, and Veemon was covered in rings of Data, before something else appeared.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I use the Digiegg of Courage, to Armor Digivolve..."

"Explanation later. Just take out the Dark Ring." Davis interrupted, causing weird looks to be sent his way.

"Alright, fine." Flamedramon jumped up, covered himself in flames, and hit the ring. "Fire Rocket!" the ring cracked, and then broke into pieces, before the Monochromon fell to the ground.

Davis walked up to the big guy. "You okay?"

The Monochromon looked at him, and saw the Legendary Fire symbol on his forehead. "You are..."

Davis nodded. "I bear all ten, if you must know."

Monochromon got up. "I apologize, Warrior of Flame."

Davis waved him off. "Momentai, man. It was nothing... besides, I'm effectively Fireproof. Your Volcanic Strike wouldn't do a thing to me, and if you charged, I'd be able to toss you like I do to Rhinos back in the real world. I could handle it."

Monochromon nodded. "Good luck. We need all the help we can get, especially with the Emperor."

"The Emperor isn't what I'm worried about." Everyone else was confused. "I'm more worried about someone more powerful waiting until the Emperor weakens everything and is most likely beaten. After all, 'There's always a bigger Fish'." Davis continued.

Monochromon nodded. "Farewell, Warrior of Flame."

Davis watched as the Monochromon took off. "If I were you, I'd avoid anywhere the Emperor could be going." He put out.

Davis sighed as he heard the grunt.

"Davis?" Kari started, not even sure what was going on.

"Oh... sorry, forgot about you guys being here." Davis replied sheepishly, before looking at Flamedramon.

"Well, I get the feeling that this is only the beginning."

Davis nodded at Flamedramon's statement. "You and me both." The ground shook even more, causing Davis to look around. "Shit! This cave is collapsing! Let's move!" They all ran out, Flamedramon on Davis's heels. The rest following him.

When they got out of the area, the tunnel had collapsed completely. Davis, however, still had no shirt whatsoever, and was pretty much showing off a set of 6 pack abs. Tai just got a good look at him, and nearly gaped. "Davis... since when were you so ripped?"

"Remember what I told that Monochromon?" Davis asked. "There have been reports of an unknown man that can throw the Rhinos in Odaiba Zoo. That man is actually a boy, and said boy is me. Gotta have some muscles to do that. I can beat down bears, Pin lions... once I went into the Aquarium and wrestled a pair of Sharks inside their tanks. I was never caught, either."

TK blinked. "You can do all of that?" Davis nodded. "How?"

"Does anyone here know of the Ten Legendary Warriors?"

All of them nodded, but Patamon just flew up to Davis. "What do you know about them?"

"Patamon?"

"Very few survived the Previous End of the Digital World." Patamon stated. "Knowledge of the 10 Legendary Warriors are only in one of five places, minus the stories told in Primary Village. The 10 Warriors, the ones that hosted them, The Three Celestial Digimon, The Digimon Sovereign, and a Place known as the Rose Morning Star that was lost to all worlds a few years ago. The Warriors have been missing for a few years... right before Diaboromon came up, I think. Two Celestial Digimon are basically MIA, and the third can't even reach his previous form, The Sovereigns don't even talk to humans unless they absolutely have to... or your name is Gennai, and the Rose Morning Star I already explained." He explained, to the surprise of TK.

"Patamon, how do you know this?" TK asked.

Davis looked into Patamon's eyes, and saw straight through to his Digicore, and his eyes widened. "_Lord Seraphimon?!_" Davis nearly shouted.

Patamon blinked. "That was me... before my final end."

"B-but... Cherubimon said you didn't even get Reformatted!"

"And I thank every day for the time I met Gennai a week before it happened. If not for his back-up, I wouldn't be here." Patamon looked at TK. "I'm TK's partner now, but how did you know who I am?"

"You probably don't recognize me, but the fact is... of the 10 hosts... I'm the only survivor." Davis explained.

"I see... Well, that explains it." Patamon then noticed that the others haven't even moved. "Okay what happened?"

"You can thank Rhihimon." Davis explained. "Thanks to him I can create a Between World where I can bring up to 3 others with me. Everything outside the Area I target is basically on pause."

"Hmm... For you to have the Digiegg of Courage, if that's truly what Digivolved Veemon, I'd peg you for the AncientGreymon's host."

"I've got all of them. Agunimon is my preferred form, as that's what I'm most used to, but I can go all the way up to Susanoomon, which uses all 22 Spirits."

"Wait, there's only supposed to be 20..." Patamon didn't understand, but trailed off, not getting it.

"Well, there are actually four Spirits of Darkness. Duskmon, Velgamon, Lowemon and JagerLowemon. Just using Lowemon and JagerLowemon isn't enough for Rhihimon. Duskmon and Velgamon may be corrupted Spirits, but really, they're the Bad side of the Spirits, while Lowemon and JagerLowemon are the Good side. Combining and taming all four of them and you can become Rhihimon. Which also explained why Koichi couldn't. He couldn't accept Duskmon or Velgamon because of what those two made him do. I control those two now, they don't control me."

Patamon just stared at Davis. "You're kidding me..." He trailed off before he sighed. "Damn, you're serious."

"As a Milleniummon." Davis replied with a hint of anger.

"What did he do? I'm afraid I was deleted before the final battle."

Davis balled his fists. "Something that I'm _still_ angry about, and if there are any more Milleniummon, or anything else like that, they are _not_ going to escape me, or my wrath." He told Patamon. "During the final battle... I took Susanoomon's form... on my own."

"But with the others there they should..." That was when Patamon realized it. "You... No, he didn't..."

"He did." Davis stared into Patamon's eyes.

"Well, I can understand your rage." Patamon replied. "You want me to keep this from everyone else, don't you?"

Davis nodded. "I would like that... until I find out what happened to Lady Ophanimon, and why Cherubimon told me a Demon Lord was coming."

"I see... Well, they won't hear it from me. But you're going to have to explain how you knew about the Legendary Warriors."

"I got that covered." Davis admitted. "I have the abilities I gained because of Agunimon. I just intend on telling them that some Warrior named AncientGreymon gave me his blessing, and basically told me about the others. AncientGreymon _is_ the Original Warrior of Fire."

Patamon thought about it and nodded. "Okay, and I'll explain the Three Celestial Digimon to them. I'll leave you out of it, though."

Davis nodded, and brought them back to the actual conversation. "Well, Patamon? How _do_ you know that?"

"Well... before I was partnered to TK I was a Celestial Digimon. Something happened, and... well, I was reformatted into a Dead World. You can thank Gennai for my survival." Patamon explained.

TK looked astonished. "You knew, and didn't tell me?"

"You were a kid, TK. I didn't think you could take all that information and believe it." Patamon admitted. "I have the memories, but I don't have the body anymore."

TK sighed. "Well, at least I know now. I take it you did that to make sure I was safe?" Patamon hummed in agreement.

Davis sighed. "We'll continue this conversation later. I think we should get back."

Agumon nodded his agreement. "He's right, Tai. It is getting late."

Tai looked at Agumon. "I know, but I don't even know if we can get home." He looked at the others. "Be careful. Never stay too long." He then noticed that Davis was missing. "Where's Davis?" He asked.

Veemon spoke up. "He went home already. He just lifted his Digivice to that TV over there." Veemon pointed at a random TV set, which had a Computer store with the lights off on it.

"A Computer store?" Kari asked.

"Huh. It showed a room when he went through." Veemon said. "Don't worry about us, we'll be okay."

Tai and the other humans lifted their Digivices and went through in a glow. Agumon just stared. "You don't see that everyday." He commented.

-Computer Store-

Tai, TK and Kari just looked around. "It was a Computer Store..." Tai remarked. "But where's Davis?"

Tai looked around. "Doesn't seem to be here."

-Davis's apartment-

Davis opened the front door and saw Jun. "Finally get a Date, little bro?"

Davis sighed, and turned a serious look at her. "No, it's a DW case."

Jun blinked, before her eyes widened at what that meant. "You don't mean..."

Davis nodded. "Reinstated, and recruited."

Jun sighed, and nodded. "Let's go. We need to talk."

The two went into his room, and locked the door. Davis had a security system installed for situations just like this. "So, how bad is it?"

"I think it's going to be a different threat, that will only get worse as time progresses." Davis sighed as he sat down on the bed. His room was actually very neat, compared to before.

Jun sat in a chair. "How bad do you think it'll get?" She asked.

"I get the feeling you don't want to know. I still have all of Spirits, but still... I get the feeling I'll be using Susanoomon at least twice in the next year, and neither is for practice."

Jun's eyes widened. She had seen Susanoomon once. She didn't like the fact he thought he'd have to use it.

"Yeah, it's that bad." Davis clarified.

"Listen, if you need to talk, I'll listen. I did when you told me about your last adventure, and though I still don't get most of it, I understand that you have to do this. If something happens, I'll cover for you, okay?" Davis nodded his thanks. "What about your Underground Fighting Career?" She ended up asking.

Davis blinked. "I almost forgot about that." He then got up and pulled out a book. It was written in Kanji, but was also a copy of the Original. "Anyway, there's something in here you might want to read up on." He handed the book to her. "This is a copy of the Original, and its Translated. I've been working on it for a week now. Ever since Lord Cherubimon contacted me about my Reinstatement, in fact. It's a complete copy of everything in Bokomon's Book. It's a little bigger, since I put the side notes below the correct section, and references to other sections, as well. I have the Original, and the only copy is in my hands. It's also the only Translated version. Don't lose it." He told her.

She held it, before looking at him and nodding. "I won't lose it. There is more in here, isn't there?"

"It doesn't mention the Hosts by name. Only the warriors, and their abilities. Just a heads up." Davis reiterated.

Jun sighed and nodded. "I figured that. I'm also quite surprised that Mom hasn't found them yet."

Davis snorted. "Jun, mom doesn't even know of their _existence_. Much like half of my life... That reminds me, I've got a match tomorrow night."

Jun nodded. She kept track of his Underground MMA matches, so she knew who was who, and when he would fight.

Also so she knew when to cover for him, and how. "I know, Davis. You know I keep track of your matches, and all other things you do down there. Your Secret Bank Account is also out of Mom's ears, still. You've been managing it pretty well, haven't you?"

Davis smirked. "I just cover my tracks really well."

Jun nodded. "I know, bro. So, you gonna be able to get a date this time?"

Davis frowned. "Dunno. I'm still after Kari, though. Thing is, an old friend of hers came back into her life, and I don't know what to make of him."

"Is it a Catching up thing, or..." She trailed off.

Davis shook his head. "Dunno. Oh, I also found out something about the two of them. They're Digidestined, and you want to know what's both funny and Ironic?" She blinked. "Kari is the Child of Light, and the other warriors always said that if we were gay, Koji and I would make the perfect couple."

She thought about it, and then remembered what Koji was before she giggled. "Oh, that _is_ Ironic."

"Tell me about it." Davis shook his head. "Still, TK, the old friend, is the one I'm more worried about. He's not sure of his feelings for her, and neither is she."

"It's what you got from Koji, isn't it?" Jun asked. She knew all of his abilities.

She also knew what caused him to get them.

Davis nodded. "It is. Koji's abilities can be a pain, but you know they can help."

"Listen, I know you don't like showing them off, but I had heard about Matt Ishida going into the Underground. He came by with a male that seemed like the Curious type."

Davis blinked. "You want me to figure out what Matt thinks of you, don't you?"

"What? No! I want to know who the other one is. He's got a Concert near where your Match is, so I think you should be careful. Don't know why, but it's a feeling I get. Matt's a given, but I think you should be careful around both of them. If you go into either of their minds, then you'll find out why."

Davis thought about it. "Good to know. Thanks for the information."

"Don't sweat it." Jun replied with a smile. "So, how are you going to do it this time?"

"Match or Chaos?"

She thought for a moment to figure out what he meant. "Both."

"Well, Match is simple. I'm not going to throw it, but I'm also not going to hold back. As for Chaos, I'll take that like I did last time. If anyone else asks you about how I can do most of my abilities, just say that you either don't know, or, if they're Fire based, say it was AncientGreymon. You caught me using them once. I just said that AncientGreymon was involved, but wouldn't tell you who it was, or why it chose me."

Jun nodded. She understood it. "So, you gonna get some rest tonight?"

"I think it'd be a good idea." Davis admitted, before there was a knock on the door. He unlocked the door from his bed. "What's up?"

"Dinner's ready, you two." Their mom called out.

Davis looked at Jun. At least their mother knew when their conversations were meant to be private. They nodded, and went to eat dinner.

-the next day-

Davis was currently hanging from a cliff, cuffed to it. He looked around. _'Man, if I wasn't caught off balance by that Drimogemon, I wouldn't be in this position... Although this does remind me of those Numemon variants.'_

"_No kidding."_ Agunimon commented. _"Seriously, the only difference is that was a Mountain, and this is a valley."_

Davis sighed, before he saw someone on the opposite cliff, but not cuffed. "I see you're finally awake."

"Huh." Davis then focused on the man's heart, however, when he saw it, he frowned. "Damn. Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life." Davis chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You're not even 10% as tall as my Worst Nightmare. Besides, you're not even the same species! Seriously! My worst nightmare has 4 arms, two large cannons on his back, and could destroy this world and at least twenty others in a time-span of about 5 minutes." Davis explained.

"Hmm... never heard of that one..." The person mused.

"I'm gonna take a Blind shot, and say you're the Digimon Emperor." Davis continued.

"Speaking."

"Huh. Talk about disappointing. If I was to go toe to toe with you, I'd win easily. No fighting experience, barely any muscle, not to mention your clothing... You don't fight much, but I'd guess you could play soccer if you tried."

"Come again?" He snarled. "I am the most powerful being here! Besides, I think you'll like to see something else." He snapped his fingers.

Veemon appeared on another slab. "Hey, Davis! Great View isn't it?"

"Yeah, it kind of is. Of course there's a pretty big idiot that doesn't know much of anything up on the

cliff."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Because you're about to watch Veemon... As he becomes my slave."

Davis sighed. "See what I mean? He doesn't know anything. For starters, he doesn't even know you're not my Partner."

Veemon's eyes widened. "What?!"

Davis just looked up. "If you want my Partner, I'm afraid I left him at home. Veemon was only a temporary replacement. My _real_ partner is known as Agunimon. I've had him for years."

The Emperor Blinked behind his glasses. "I didn't even think you could have more than one."

"Yeah, I've had a good 9 other Temps. Seriously, Veemon can be replaced with ease."

"Well then, I'll see what I can do about that... Oh, too late. Mojyamon!"

"Bone Boomerang!" A bone came and hit Veemon, before he fell.

Davis smirked. "Not bad. Funny thing about this?" The Emperor looked, and watched as Davis broke his binds, before sliding down the cliff face, before jumping and catching Veemon, who was dazed, and sliding down the other side, and finally jumping to the ground, before looking up. "You really have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?"

"Let's see you handle three Digimon! Snimon! Kuwagamon! Mojyamon! Get them!"

"Veemon?"

"Without the egg, I don't think we can do much."

"Who says we need the egg?" Davis asked, with a smirk. "Let's see how you handle _this_." _'Agunimon?' "You got it."_ "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Veemon recognized the energy. "Veemon Armor Digivolve too... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"What?!"

"Did you really think the Digivice had the egg in it? No, the Egg is in my own heart."

However, this caused quite the stir with the Emperor. So much so he didn't see the Gatomon behind him as he held the Digivice and D-Terminal.

Both devices fell to the ground, but apparently a Halsemon flew in and caught them, before landing next to Davis, as Yolei handed them to him. "Hey, Yolei, you want the Snimon up there?" He asked.

"With pleasure. You ready Halsemon?"

"Anytime, Yolei." The quadruped bird replied, before they went back up. Davis then looked at the others who had just arrived.

"How did you get Veemon to Armor Digivolve?" Kari asked.

"You'll see. Hey Patamon, you want a boost?" Davis asked.

"What kind?"

"Well, we need something to take on Kuwagamon, so... how about Wind?" Davis asked.

"Worth a shot." Patamon nodded.

"Davis, what are you and Patamon talking about?"

"You want to know how I got Veemon to Armor Digivolve without my Digivice, right?" TK didn't understand, and neither did Cody, or the Digmon nearby. "Well, here's how." He pointed at Patamon. _'Kazemon?'_

"_I always wondered what it would be like when a Celestial Digimon uses my power."_ Kazemon giggled. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Patamon's eyes widened as the energy hit him. "Patamon Armor Digivolve too... Pipismon!"

Everyone was shocked. Davis had just done something previously thought impossible. Pipismon just looked at Davis, before turning to the Kuwagamon. "I'm gonna make that guy pay for separating me and Gatomon the other day!"

Patamon's new form went towards Kuwagamon and destroyed the Dark Ring in one shot. Halsemon went for Snimon and used Mach Impulse to get rid of the Dark Ring.

Flamedramon, however, stopped Mojyamon from attacking using his flame Fist attack. Davis grinned. "Nice job, Flamedramon."

TK cleared his throat. "Aren't you going to explain how that happened?"

"Oh, just an ability I found out about. For some reason, I think AncientGreymon gave it to me." Davis looked confused. "Dunno why, though. It was also years ago that I found out about them." He looked at his D-3, and noticed the time. "Crap! I've gotta go! See ya! Come on, Veemon!"

"Uh, right!" Veemon and Davis ran off.

TK looked at Kari. "Any idea what that was about?"

"Probably forgot about an appointment." Kari admitted. "But I'm more confused about what abilities he has. He never told me."

-Underground arena-

Davis sighed as he came out of his corner. _In this corner we have the reigning Champion, Chaos Flame!_

Many of the audience cheered. Davis showed himself. He was wearing a pair of Fireproof Rubber shorts, a Black shirt with a circle of Red symbols on the back. He was the only one to ever recognize them. On the back was the symbols for nine of the ten warriors: all but fire.

On the front was an Enlarged Version of the Legendary Warrior of Fire's symbol. He also wore Dark Purple and Red fingerless MMA gloves. He also wore a Red and Blue Bandanna.

Said Bandanna belonged to his friend Koji. He kept it in good condition, and also Fireproofed it.

He pumped his fist, and the crowd cheered. He also zeroed in on two people. One of them was Tai Kamiya. _'Damn it! Tai!'_ Then he noticed the older blonde next to him. _'Matt too? Crap!'_

_And in this corner, we have the Challenger! He goes by the name Dark Dusk!_

A lot of people booed.

Up in the crowd, Tai saw something familiar. "Hey Matt, you remember when I told you about Davis?"

"Yeah, I noticed. Chaos Flame looks a lot like him." Matt replied.

Davis sighed. "Let's get this over with Dark... Dusk..." Davis got a good look at his opponent, only to see something was _seriously _off. He then realized it. _'Duskmon!'_

"_What? I wanted to try it, too! Besides, you've got a lot of rage right now. Let's fight!"_ Duskmon replied mentally.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Davis replied.

"Let's get this over with." Duskmon replied.

Davis took a basic stance, which Duskmon noted. Duskmon charged forward with a right hook that was dodged. Davis countered with a Left Uppercut, causing Duskmon to lean backwards to avoid it.

He didn't see the right fist going for the knee, and it hit. Duskmon lost his balance, which was covered with a Leg sweep from Davis, causing him to fall down.

He didn't hit the ground though, as Davis hit him with a raised kick, that sent him into the air.

Davis threw his left fist into the air, right as Duskmon was about to hit the same spot he punched. Duskmon spit out blood, before he was thrown over to the side. Davis now had one foot on Duskmon's chest, which was oddly human-like.

Duskmon, at the moment could not move. Why?

Because of Beetlemon's Lightning enhancement, Duskmon was effectively paralyzed. No one understood why, but most just thought it was the pressure. Thanks to a blessing from AncientBeetlemon, he could channel Lightning through an opponent with Physical Contact. With a little pressure, no one would ever notice the difference.

Except Duskmon. He _knew_ the power was being used here... and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak...

_The winner is Chaos Flame!_ The crowd cheered. And he lost.

Davis lifted his foot off of Duskmon, and walked out of the arena.

Matt and Tai were surprised at such a quick win, but they couldn't do anything. They had 30 minutes before Matt had to go on, so they decided on some refreshments.

When they got there, they saw Chaos Flame, just with a Fiery Orange jacket with Dark Red Trim. "You mind if I sit here?"

"Uh..." Matt hesitated.

"Not at all!" Tai said with a smile. He may have been slow sometimes, but this time...

"Tai, what are you thinking? Scratch that, you _aren't_." Matt whispered.

"I don't have to think to recognize a friend, am I right? _Davis_?" Tai sent a smirk to Davis who chuckled.

Matt was confused, before he remembered. "True. When I saw you, I figured you'd recognize me somehow, Tai." Davis sat down.

"How long have you been fighting Underground?" Tai asked.

"About 3 years. It helps with endurance, and intuition. I've learned a lot more down here than I ever could in school." Davis shrugged. "Really, I use what I learn down here in school, and no one knows it."

Matt whistled. "So, why are you here now? Aside from the match, that is."

"Well, my sister is down here, and I should be meeting with her at a concert. She has tickets, and I'm guessing its yours, Matt." Davis sighed. "Unfortunately, she has some fangirl moments, but at least she doesn't show them down here. Which reminds me, how _did_ you get a gig down here?"

"I blame Kori. He said he got us a sweet deal on a gig, but he didn't say anything on where it was." Matt sighed. "You think she might show those fangirls moments?"

Davis shook his head. "Not until after we leave the area. She already knows better. Last time I snapped the neck of someone else and warned her not to go that route again. The guy may have been an Illegal immigrant, but he's dead because of it. As it stands, she doesn't want me doing that again. It's why I hold back in the ring. No one knows my full strength, because no human is good enough for me to use it. Digimon, on the other hand... I probably could and not have to worry about killing them."

Tai blinked. "Are you sure? I mean, I know you can toss a Monochromon with relative ease but he's still in the lower tier of Digimon I know of."

Davis nodded. "And that's why I welcome the challenge. I don't have to hold back out of worry, because, as you saw from that Monochromon, I can handle quite a bit. I just wonder how much higher I can handle. Digimon can handle far more than humans. That much I could see."

"Man, Tai. Maybe you rubbed off on him."

Tai shook his head. "This was the reason I started training him. So, you going to go for some more Rhinos?"

Davis shook his head. "Doubt I'd have much time. Between Soccer, this, and the Digital World, I doubt I'd be able to."

Matt and Tai nodded. "Does your mother know?"

Davis shook his head. "No, and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much. Jun knows, because... well she caught me training once, so I had to show her why. Trust me, it wasn't easy convincing her not to tell our parents, but I managed it. She makes sure I'm safe, but she also covers for me while I'm down here."

"Do you get any winnings?" Tai asked.

Davis shook his head. "You're not spending the money I earned, Tai. The earlier bouts I went through I had to bleed to get the money for. The only things I really spend it on is food, restaurants, and Movie tickets. I'm actually pretty careful with my money. I don't spend it unless I have to, that way my parents don't know about it. The less they know about down here, the better off it'll be."

Tai chuckled. "I wasn't going to."

Davis sent him a look. "I don't believe you."

Matt shook his head. "I can probably upgrade your ticket to Backstage Pass. You _are_ on the team, after all."

Davis shook his head. "Not unless Jun gets the upgrade too." Matt sighed. "Fine. Call her and bring her here?"

Davis turned his head. "Don't think I have to. Jun! Over here!"

Jun looked at him and came up to him, before sitting down. "Chaos." She greeted. "Matt, Matt's friend."

"His name is Tai. He pretty much tried to teach me Soccer since we met. Thought I told you about him." Davis pointed out.

"Tai... Oh! You mean Kari's brother, right?" Davis nodded. "I see." She looked at Tai. "Well, you've got your work cut out for you. He's even more protective of his friends and family than you are."

Davis shrugged. "It's what drew him to me. Burning Courage, and a Will of Fire, after all."

Jun giggled. "I know." She looked at Matt. "As for you, I'd be glad that we're down here right now. Otherwise, I would have to squeal." She told him calmly.

Matt sighed. "Davis..."

He held up a hand. "Down here, I'm known as Chaos. Or Chaos Flame in the ring." Davis explained. "At least call me that down here."

"Okay, _Chaos_. I'm glad you gave me that warning." Matt finished.

Davis shrugged. "Figured I'd give you a heads up. Oh, and Jun? He hates Fangirls."

Jun shook her head. "I figured that. Which is why I wanted to go to this one. So he could see my true side."

Davis shrugged. "I thought as much."

"True side?"

Jun nodded. "Topside, I just act like a fangirl to fit in. Anyone that doesn't come down here wouldn't know about the Concert tonight. Word travels fast in the Underground, but rarely spreads topside. I'm a fan, but, aside from when I'm acting, I'm not really Obnoxious. I actually come down here often, since Chaos here is the current Reigning Arena Champion. Has been for two years now."

Davis nodded at that. "She's right. She does. Mom and Dad see us as generally good kids. A little slacking at times, but good overall. They don't know of this world."

Matt sighed. "Well, that's a relief." He pulled out two passes, and handed it to them. "Backstage Passes. This concert only, though."

Jun held it, before looking at Davis. "Something I should know about?"

"Probably the LWR." Davis shrugged. "Not entirely sure."

Jun nodded. "Good to know."

"LWR?" Tai asked.

"It's a code. We use it in public, topside or down here. Our family has a lot of secrets, and this code lets us keep track of them." Davis shrugged. "That's all I'm saying, though, so don't ask... and Kari will _not_ get them either until she marries into the family."

Tai's eye twitched. "Davis..."

Davis and Jun got up. "Concert's about to start. We'd better get moving." Jun said. "Matt, I'd give you about 7 minutes until the concert starts, and it'll take about 5 to get there."

Matt realized the time, and nodded. "She's right, Tai. Let's go."

After the concert, Matt, Tai, Jun and Davis came out of an exit. Davis looked around. "Tai, your house is about 5 blocks that way." He pointed out. "Say hi to Kari for me?"

Tai nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow, Davis. Jun, see you at school."

"Later Matt."

"I have an official concert in about a week, Jun. I could send you a ticket, or two. Play it off as being the sister of a friend of mine." Matt replied. "But only for you, and not your friends."

Jun nodded. "I'd like that, Matt. And since they're probably not going to be there, I won't have to act."

Matt sighed in relief. "Jun, I'd rather you _not_ put up an act. Believe it or not... I kind of like the Jun I saw tonight. That's the Jun I'm inviting."

Jun nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Davis and Jun walked off on their own. Davis noticed no one else was around. "Okay, Demiveemon, it's safe to come out." Davis whispered into his bag, back into his normal clothing. "Jun, meet Demiveemon. He's my Partner this time around. V, I'm sorry about that proclamation to the Emperor earlier today."

"About that, you said Agunimon was your partner for years, and I was only a replacement?" Demiveemon questioned.

"It was my last trip to the Digital World. I was chosen by AncientGreymon, which gave me the Human Spirit Agunimon, and the Beast Spirit BurningGreymon. Combining the two and I got Aldamon. Agunimon is the equivalent of a Champion level on average, BurningGreymon started out as about Ultimate, and Aldamon starts just Shy of Mega. After that, I use the Spirits of Fire, Ice, Wood, Wind and Earth to make EmperorGreymon, another High Mega level. By combining all of the Legendary Warriors and taking in their power, I become Susanoomon: A Super Ultimate. I'll go through all of them later on. M'kay?"

Demiveemon nodded. "And why does your sister know about Digimon?"

"You probably heard that I had the power of AncientGreymon down there. Well... I needed someone to talk to after what happened. Since Jun's family adopted me, I turned to her. If anyone asks, she came upon me training in the abilities AncientGreymon gave me, so I had to explain it to her. It took a while, but she accepted it."

Jun nodded. "It wasn't until he showed me what really happened that I believed him though. I've had his back in secret ever since. Which one did that, again?"

"Lobomon." Davis replied. "She's the only one, aside from myself, that knows the truth of the Original Digidestined. That was my group... and she saw what happened to them." His face went somber. _'Koji... Zoe... everyone...'_ He continued to walk in silence, thinking on his friends.

Jun put a hand on his shoulder. "Davis, you have to remember that Takuya died right after Milleniummon did. He went out with his friends, and Davis Motomiya came to life."

Davis sighed. "Thanks, Jun... but I'm both of them."

Jun shook her head. "You think too much on what was, and what will be. You must learn to live in the now. There goes a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today, is a gift. That is why it is called the present." She gave a small smile.

Davis sent her a deadpanned look. "You've been getting into American Movies again, haven't you?"

Jun shrugged. "Regardless of the lack of a plot in many of them, they have some good advice."

Davis chuckled. "True." They got home soon, but their parents were waiting for them. Both staring right at Davis.

"Something wrong?" Davis asked.

"Davis was with me after he was finished with Computer Club." Jun told them.

"Then what happened with Chaos Flame, _Davis_?" Their father asked.

The common thought between them?

Oh shit.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Davis and Jun were sitting on the couch, with their parents just staring at them. Davis sighed, and spoke first. "How did you find out, dad?"

"I saw the match against Dark Dusk." His father answered. "What I want to know is How and Why?"

"As to how... I've been training for the last 4 years... right after that Vampire thing came into Odaiba. With Why... Depends on which Why. Do you mean "Why do I fight down there?", "Why didn't I tell you?" or something else?"

"Both excellent questions, which I want answered." His father retorted. "But another one is: Why does _Jun_ know and we, as your parents, don't?"

Davis sighed. "I fight down there because I could let loose for the first year I was fighting down there. I didn't tell you, because you both wouldn't understand why I was doing it, or the biggest reason, which you wouldn't believe, even if I had some kind of proof. Plus, you'd make me stop, and if you saw the fight, then you know I'm capable."

"As for why I know, it's because I believed the Full reasons of what he was doing." Jun answered. "He uses it to prepare himself."

Davis lowered his head. "I lost my friends and family once before." He raised it with Fire burning in his eyes.

Literally.

"I am _not_ going to let it happen again, if I can help it. And I most certainly _can_." Davis continued, his voice filled with Fiery Determination.

Demiveemon felt the energy, and, for some reason, glowed, before he became Veemon... Right in front of Davis's family. Davis then facepalmed himself. "Man, I really got to control the Digisoul through a connection. Having the Crest of Miracles along with all 10 Legendary Warriors with me, I _really_ need it."

"What was... that...?" His mother breathed out.

"Uh... Mom, Dad... meet Veemon. You remember the Vampire? That was a bad Digimon out to kill... pretty much everyone. Veemon is my partner, and is supposed to help protect me." Davis said. "You could probably talk to Tai about Digimon... He knows more about having a Physical Partner than I do. I've been in that game for two days. Digimon in general... I've been around for a year before I met you all. It was a Digimon that killed my family, and I am the one that took it out... after it killed all of my friends, and the team I went in with. Out of all of our families... extended family included, I am the sole survivor. You know how I go missing every October 9th? I get away from everything to honor them. I fight in their memory. I fight so I know what I can do. I fight... so that doesn't happen again. It almost did four years ago."

Jun put a hand on his shoulder. "You should probably show them what happened to the other group, and what happened to you afterwards."

"The problem is, I _still_ haven't figured out how I went from 16 years old to Four, with complete amnesia for 2 more years."

"Well, if you show them you could prove that much." Jun pointed out. "Even if they don't believe you, I would. Heck, you could show them Bokomon reading his book, and show them the original. If nothing else, _that_ should work."

Davis blinked. He shook his head. "Sometimes, I forget about that." He looked his parents in the eyes, and covered the entire room with a Bright light, before showing everything around them as a different area. Nearby was an industrial city. "Welcome to Flame Terminal. I'm going to show you my first Journey with Digimon, and what I had to do in it."

Davis showed them everything from his first journey, and gave descriptions of the people involved. Most notably, his friends. As the fighting dragged on, they got to the battle with Lucemon, and saw what was going on, before they managed to beat him. Both adults recognized the dragon, but thought it was an Illusion.

Davis sighed after that. "That was really only the first journey. The next one was even more dangerous. The remaining Demon Lords, and one other. If there was any Digimon I would Truly hate, no matter what, it would be that other."

Jun sighed. He had then shown them his next trip through the Digital World, and the fights with Demon Lords. Their mother saw the significance of the names, and was planning to ask a question. After all but Beelzemon, Barbamon, and Daemon were deleted, it went back to the White area. "That does not include the last one which pissed me off to a point no one else ever has."

His mother raised her hand. She had noticed all of the names so far, and the names of each Demon Lord were striking a familiar chord with her. She made it known now. Davis thought about it. "From what I know, many of our legends are put into the Digital World for some reason. The Demon Lords are based off of the the Seven Princes of Hell, I think. The Harmonious Ones, or Sovereigns whichever you prefer, are based off of the Four Guardian Spirits: Seiryu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Genbu. The Royal Knights, another group I know of, are actually similar to the Knights of the Round from Camelot." Davis explained.

This caused realization in her eyes and she nodded, understanding what he meant. "Okay, but what truly has your ire here?" His father asked, now curious. He still failed to see how Davis was mixed into this.

"If I say anything, it'll be biased, so I'll just show you the battle between my team, and this... You wouldn't like the only things I'd _ever_ describe him." He showed Milleniummon, and how everyone had fought him. Then the attack that nearly wiped them all out.

The team's final moments, them giving their blessings, Takuya gripping his D-Tector, before using all of their Spirits alongside his own, and charging Milleniummon, and the utter _annihilation_ of Milleniummon after that.

And then the cost showing itself, as Takuya reverted back into a near dead state, and his body showed up in Shibuya Station, before de-aging. They all heard Milleniummon laugh as he was being deleted. Apparently, he got the last laugh, by making sure that Takuya wasn't going to have anything to live for.

Unfortunately, he didn't count on Amnesia, and the fact that he was adopted 2 months later.

By the Motomiya family, and he showed them. And when they named him.

He sighed, and looked at them. "Now do you see? How all of that ties into me? Why I fight? What I've done? Why I switch names to Takuya Kanbara sometimes? How I never slip up when doing so?"

Jun looked down, Veemon stared with wide eyes. He may have expected a lot, but he never expected _this_! "Davis..."

He sighed. "All that... is why. I don't want to lose another family. I've got the power to stop virtually anything, and if any of you are threatened... I'm _going_ to use it. You saw me use Susanoomon against Milleniummon. If I ever see another one, my rage will be triggered once more... and I'll do it all over again. Only this time... its going to be even more brutal."

His parents just looked at him. "From what we saw, you don't have that D-Tector thing, or those Spirits."

Davis sighed and pulled out the D-Tector he used back then. "All 22 Spirits I've ever used or Encountered are inside. Lady Ophanimon gave them to me 3 years ago, before closing off all Contact. Lord Seraphimon was deleted with no chance of coming back... although I found out yesterday that wasn't entirely true. Apparently, he's the partner of a classmate of mine. How he had a back-up not even Lord Cherubimon knew of, I have no idea. Lady Ophanimon cut herself off along with the Rose Morning Star, and that's a secondary goal I have: find out what really happened with her. As for Cherubimon... He's the reason I'm back into this mess, this time with Veemon. The other two had their partners chosen by a man named Gennai, but Veemon was chosen for me by Cherubimon, and for a reason. He's the Rookie form of the only two Royal Knights I actually _liked_: Magnamon and Ulforceveedramon. On his deathbed Magnamon gave me his Life Force, and turned it into a Crest for me. I didn't realize it until later, though."

"And Ulforceveedramon?"

"You saw what he did for me as Takuya." Davis pointed out, earning nods from them all. "That's why. I think Cherubimon knew this and chose Veemon for that very reason."

Veemon nodded his head. "It makes sense."

"And I'm going to be training you myself, Veemon. I may not know much on how Veemon fight, but I _can_ get you the Experience no other partner can. You've seen what I can do in my Human Form, and I can use up to Fusion for all Spirits, aside from Water and Wind in the Real World. JetSilphymon and Marinamon, which you saw from Chiaki when she used a Fusion Spirit, are actually harder for me to get into in the Real World, for some reason. I think it's because they're female Spirits and I'm male." He shrugged. "I really don't know."

"If that were the case, then how far can you go in the Digital World?" Jun asked.

"I can use Susanoomon in the Digital World. In Ranks, from lowest to highest, there's Human, Beast, Fusion, Unity, and Legendary. Human Spirits, such as Agunimon, are the easiest to control. Beast Spirits are harder, and the true test of their Element. What happened when I used BurningGreymon is a good example. Luckily, I don't do that anymore. Fusion level Spirits are basically the Fusion of the Human and Beast Spirits. Case in Point: Aldamon. All of these levels have one Spirit for each Element, aside from Darkness. Darkness has two Human Spirits, and Two Beast Spirits. Duskmon and Lowemon are the Human Spirits, while Velgamon and JagerLowemon are the Beast Spirits. Duskmon is borderline Beast Level, at that. Rhihimon, the Fusion Level for Darkness, is actually a lot stronger than the rest because it balances the Good and Bad sides of Darkness."

"What about Unity Levels?" His father asked, now understanding. "How many per Element are there?"

Davis shook his head. "Among all Elements, only two have a Unity Level: Fire and Light. Unity Spirits actually use the Spirits of five Elements in one Evolution. For Fire, it's EmperorGreymon. He uses the Spirits of Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind and Wood. For Light, it's MagnaGarurumon. He uses the Spirits of Light, Darkness, Water, Thunder and Steel. That's also why they're called "Unity Spirits". They use Multiple elements in one Spirit. There is only one Legendary Level, and, in normal Digimon Ranks and Levels: He's considered a Super Ultimate. A level far beyond Mega level."

"That Giant Vampire four years ago... was a Super Ultimate?" Jun asked. She remembered that one.

Davis shook his head. "Jun, that wasn't a Super Ultimate. That was a low Tier Mega Level. His name was VenomMyotismon. I looked him up in Bokomon's book afterwards. He really was a Low Tier Mega Level. Not to mention, I know the full Extent of the only Legendary Level Spirit: Susanoomon. If I could have used Susanoomon at the time, VenomMyotismon would have been taken down as if he were a mere _joke_."

"What about Aldamon? Surely you had him then, right?" Jun asked.

Davis shook his head. "I didn't have _any_ of the Spirits. Much less a D-Tector. I got them all a year after that. During said year, I had been training my butt off to get back into shape. I had thought that after Milleniummon was destroyed, there was nothing left of the Digital World to come through. Boy was I wrong." He sighed. "Once I realized that the Digital World was back, and could threaten this world, I stuck myself inside of my own Regiment. That was more than a threat to my family. It was an eye-Opener. Ten months of Training, led me into the underground Arena. I was about to lose my first match... But that was when my opponent made a grave mistake, that almost got him killed."

Davis showed the Arena.

_He was beaten, bloody, and Jun was horrified. He knew that he had to win, but he didn't have much of a chance. "You're weak. It's too bad you don't scream. I wonder if your mother does? I guess I'll find out when I'm through with you!"_ _The man went for another punch, but it was grabbed._

_By his left palm. This surprised everyone watching. "I didn't quite catch that." Davis said, in a calm yet deadly tone. "Did you just say you were going to rape my mother?"_

"_And what if I did?" The man smirked, regardless of the fact his fist was in the hands of his opponent._

"_Fool." was all that Davis said, before a knee went straight into the man's abdomen, causing him to cough up spit. His right hand gripped the wrist, and then the much larger man was lifted up, and slammed into the ground, leaving a large indent in the ground, before Davis did it again. And Again. And Again... he did it a total of Ten times, before throwing him into the air, and jumping up, Flames surrounding his fists, before he went for a Lightning Fast Barrage of Punches, which sent Flames in all directions. "Fire Beetle Blitz!" He shouted, before flipping in the air, and sending him down with a Fire Enhanced kick._

_When Davis landed, he glared at the man. He was about to continue the pounding, when the announcer called him the winner. His rage disappeared when he realized he just won._

Davis shook his head at that. "Looking back on it, that wasn't fire. It was Pure Digisoul. It lacked any true form of an Element, but I used Fire in the name, because that was my Main, and best, Element. In my rage at what he implied... well, you saw the result."

"What happens if you see another Milleniummon?" His father asked, for some reason, not liking the answer he might get.

"If one of _them_ shows up, I will turn into Susanoomon, and tear off each and every arm it has, followed by the Cannons on his back, and then... well, let's just say what I did to the last one will seem like Heaven to the next one. Then, I didn't have Duskmon and Velgamon. Now I do. They increase in strength the Angrier I am. This also works when I'm MagnaGarurumon, so it'll work with Susanoomon... at least in theory."

"What about what happened the last two days in the Digital World?" Jun asked.

"Oh, that's going to be a fun thing to go through." Davis shook his head.

He showed them what happened in his first trip, such as what he was trying to do to TK, and then the Monochromon. When he took the Volcanic Strike head on, his parents were mortified, but that fear was turned into Shock when they saw how ripped he was, and he was basically unharmed. Then, when the Monochromon charged, and Davis countered, that just added more shock. "Training for the Underground Arena in the Zoo was a boon for this. I might have tossed one too many Rhinos, but if I didn't, then that would never have been possible."

"Wait, that was _you_?!" His father nearly shouted.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, it was. I had to up my strength quite a bit. But, as you can see, it helps. Which reminds me, those things weigh about 2 tons. And I tossed it."

His parents were now speechless. He had that much raw Strength?

"Of course, using a small portion of Digisoul helped, but still, even if Tai could augment his strength using Digisoul, _he_ couldn't pull it off."

"How much Digisoul do you have?" Veemon asked, actually curious.

"Veemon, I can handle the power of Susanoomon and control it to a point that five humans together could not. All my experience as a Digimon, and the Warrior of Flame trained my Digisoul. And controlling Susanoomon on my own is no laughing matter. I have enough Digisoul on my own, to rival EmperorGreymon, but with the Experience and control I have over it, I can control Susanoomon. And you saw what _he _could do."

Everyone nodded. "If you have that much Digisoul... what can you do with it?"

"Well, believe it or not, it's harder to use in the Real World, but, like I said, you can Augment your body with strength, speed, and the like, make your Partner Digimon Digivolve, and, to an extent, use Digimon Attacks, as if they were your own. The Fire Beetle Blitz, believe it or not, was modeled after Beetlemon's Lightning Blitz. A High Speed Barrage of Punches enhanced by Fire. Using Digisoul I can pull it off anytime. I can show you Aldamon this weekend, if you want. I can pull that off with ease, even in the Real World. Took a while, but I can do it."

"I see..." His father stated.

His mother got an idea. "You said the Wind Spirits you had a problem with in the Real World, right?" Davis nodded, not getting it. "Can you show us it, right now?"

They all heard a giggle. "Considering the fact we're currently in his mind, he doesn't have to transform right now." Davis turned his head sharply to find Kazemon, the Human Spirit of Wind.

"Hey, Kazemon." Davis smiled at her.

"She's not the only one here." Another female voice said, causing Davis to freeze.

Everyone else turned and saw someone they didn't expect. Davis turned slowly, and saw a blonde female with Pink clothing. "About time, Takuya. What's up?"

"Z-zoe..." He breathed out.

She smiled. "Looks like you haven't forgotten us." He hugged her. "I thought I lost you... all of you."

She returned the hug, and several other kids showed up.

All of them the Motomiya family just saw die at the hands of Milleniummon.

"Don't think they're the only ones Hot Shot." Another female voice stated. Davis looked at all of them. "Guys..."

"Heh, didn't take you for a Crybaby, Taky." A large man stated.

Davis twitched, before appearing right in front of him and sending him flying with a right straight. "Shut up, JP. This is a Happy moment, not a sad one!" Davis replied, with a smile on his face, tears flowing freely.

JP rubbed his cheek. "Man, physical body or not, I didn't think you could hit that hard in your Human form."

Koji chuckled. "Didn't think you got that fast easily, either."

"Koji..." Davis deadpanned. "Wait, so all of you are here?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that you've used all of our Spirits to make Susanoomon after scanning our Fractal Codes." Tommy replied.

Chiaki, the only other female in the area, just looked at the family. "So, what happened to your family? I don't remember these guys... and I figured you'd be older than this."

Davis sighed. "Guys, this family adopted me after the battle with Milleniummon... since he reverted me back to Age 4 with complete Amnesia. It was his final act, but... The Kanbara family is dead."

All of them looked at him. "What happened?"

"Milleniummon." Davis' voice was laced with Venom and Anger.

"What about our families?" Tommy asked. Davis didn't meet their eyes. Tommy realized what he meant there. "No..."

"I'm afraid so..."

"All of them?" Chiaki asked. Davis nodded. "Oh... Sorry."

Davis sent them all a lopsided grin. "Is okay. If I see another one, I'm going to Fucking annihilate it."

The tone of voice he used just caused most of them to shake their heads. "Only you, Takuya." JP stated. "Only you could smile when you say something like that."

Koichi cleared his throat. "I could. He got that from me."

Davis nodded. "I've taken a few of your Personality quirks already. Koichi and Koji especially." He then turned back to his current family. "Anyway, these guys adopted me, and they're basically my family now. My mom, and Dad."

They all introduced themselves and shook hands. "And this is my sister Jun. She's known for a while."

Koji just nodded at her, while the rest shook hands. "So, how are you guys even here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but... I thought you died."

Another throat was cleared, and the entire group looked at Agunimon. "You can blame the other Human Spirits, Davis. They all had a piece of each one, and finally put them back together. Besides, it's your Mind. They're here because they're just as much a part of you now as their Spirits are."

The other Human Spirits appeared next to their Chosen hosts, while Agunimon walked over to Davis, and Kazemon floated next to Zoe. They all introduced themselves. Agunimon nodded at the Motomiya family. "You guys don't have to worry about Davis." Agunimon stated. "I've got his back, no matter what."

"And if he can't, I _will_." Veemon continued.

"Kid, you're nowhere near as strong as I am." Agunimon stated. "Not yet, at least."

"Keyword: Yet." Veemon countered.

Agunimon and Veemon stared at each other, before the Fire Man looked at Davis. "I see why Cherubimon chose him. Rookie form excluded. He's just like you were way back when."

Davis chuckled. "Yeah, I know. That reminds me, do you think there's any way for me to get Veemon _all _of his Digivolution paths?"

Koichi nodded. "It is. It's hard to pull off, but it _can_ be done."

Davis looked at the Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon and Lowemon right beside him. "Any tips?"

"Well, you know that Certain Digimon Digivolve in certain paths due to environment, right?" Koichi started, earning a nod. "Some Digivolution paths are made because of the Digimon's Stats. In Veemon's Case, there are two Champion Forms I know of. One is more Strength based, the other more for Acrobatics. Train Veemon to the utmost in both areas, and you should be able to call on ether one."

Koji nodded. "Normal Digivolution only, one reaches Champion before having to fuse with another using DNA Digivolution. I'm sure you remember _that_ one." Davis nodded. "Yeah, that path is actually used to create a Digimon known as Imperialdramon."

Davis blinked. "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is the founder of the Royal Knights, at that. Which means 3 possible members in one Digimon." He mused, before looking at Veemon. "Veemon, your Potential is Overkill."

"Hey!" Veemon shouted indignantly.

He then smirked. "I like it."

Veemon just blinked and accepted it. "Alright then. So, I have to train my strength, right?"

Davis nodded. "Looks like it. But I won't be training you in strength alone. You're getting the _full_ workout. Strength, Speed, Flexibility, Stamina, the works."

The others nodded with a smile. Jun then realized something. "We've been here for a few hours at least. Shouldn't we, I don't know, get back to the apartment to get some sleep?"

"You're half right, Jun." Chiaki pointed out. "This is basically a Physical Representation of Takuya's mind. It's probably only been a couple minutes at most out there."

Jun blinked. "How are you so sure?"

"The mind works faster than the body Jun." Davis pointed out. "Besides, this is only the Memory area of my mind. Not the entire thing. If you want to see my Mindscape in full..." The scene changed from a pure white area, to a large field with pretty much every Element in it. Even an area that seemed to be cloaked in Darkness. "This is basically a shrunken version of the Old Digital World. The new one, from what I've seen, looks _nothing_ like this. No less dangerous, though."

JP nodded. "So, you ever want to talk to us, we're in your mind. Just let us know, and we'll talk... But I'm not going to help you Cheat on Tests."

Davis shrugged. "After everything We've done together, I've pretty much got Science, Math and Physical Subjects Aced. Seriously, all I gotta do is alter the question a bit, and figure it out like I would a fight. Methods seem crazy, but they work, don't they?"

Chiaki shook her head. "Figured you'd do that." She sighed. "Then again, for you, that's probably an improvement."

"Hey!" Davis admonished, before they all started laughing.

Jun started talking with Koji, who had seen what she was like through Davis. He was there for the last month, and liked what he saw in her.

His mother talked with Zoe and Chiaki, and found them both good girls... if a little abrasive at times.

His father talked a bit with JP and Koichi. He was a little on edge with Koichi, but when the topic of Darkness came up, Koichi explained, in vivid detail, the Truth of Darkness.

Davis talked the most with Tommy, acting like the Big brother he was to the kid, while the other three talked among themselves.

After some time talking, Davis told the others that they'll need to leave if they're going to get any sleep.

Mrs. Motomiya winked at the two girls in the mind. "Keep him in line, girls?"

They both nodded with smirks on their faces. "Well, I'll see you guys when I next Meditate."

Koji gave a thumbs up, as did most of the others. The Warriors of Wood, Steel and Earth just shrugged. They didn't exactly get along well with Takuya, but they respected his strength.

The Motomiya Family left the area, and ended up back at the Apartment.

They found themselves in the same spots they were in before the technique was applied. Mr. Motomiya looked at a clock, and saw that it had only been about 10 minutes. "Can't believe she was right..."

Davis shrugged. "It happens. I'm wrong, she's right. She's wrong, I'm right. More often than not, though, we're both right."

-a week later-

Two days after the Arena, TK and Kari got a pair of Digieggs themselves, but kept up with Veemon. Davis and Veemon pretty much disappeared after whatever they had to. An entire week after the Match, Jun was invited to a Concert, and given a Backstage Pass in the Mail.

That, and a letter from Matt, explaining not to let her friends know.

She took it in stride, and refused the ticket, before showing off her own. When they asked how, she just gave them a smile, and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

They then followed her around, but she lost them pretty quickly after she usually reached Davis.

He was pretty damn sneaky, that's for sure. His current team didn't know about the Legendary Warriors, aside from Patamon, who kept silent on the matter. Davis had been training Veemon away from the others, though Jun sometimes watched, and training Veemon by sparring with him. The longer he could hold the Spar without changing back into his In-Training form, the better. During breaks, he tried to Spirit Evolve into JetSilphymon. That one was more important to him, as he needed it for EmperorGreymon.

Zoe was giving him some advice about the Truth of the Winds, and how to best Augment his Digisoul for Wind.

He had finally managed it, but it took a toll on his Digisoul reserves.

He just had to train in its usage. However, Veemon was still pretty easily outclassed by Davis _without_ using his Digisoul. He was getting stronger, but it was pretty much a losing battle each time. And each time, Veemon got back up for more.

Last night was the concert, but apparently, Jun was nearby when Matt's Digivice went off. Apparently, Matt and TK were there too. When she heard it, she actually asked a question she probably shouldn't have.

"Is that a Digivice?"

Matt froze. "You know?"

Jun shrugged. "Most of what I get are copies from what Davis hides in his room, but I know quite a bit. He says they're from an Older Version of the Digital World, written by a friend of his, but otherwise doesn't talk much on it. In there, it said there was at least ten types of Digivices. Only 10 types are recorded, but a few are named. They each have a Picture of them, though. Davis has one of them, so... yeah."

Matt sighed. "This friend still around?"

"Davis just said the friend couldn't pick it up anymore... something about it being the last thing he has of that friend, aside from memories."

TK and Matt looked somber, but Matt looked at his Digivice. "Oh no..." _'Gabumon...'_ He thought. "TK, can you let the others know I'm heading to the Computer Lab at your school?"

"What's wrong?" TK asked.

"Gabumon sent an SOS." Matt then ran off, not bothering to explain further.

TK looked at Jun. "I guess we'll have to talk with Davis about secrecy."

"I've known for a few years now. He's had the book for a good 5 or 6 years. Maybe more." Jun admitted.

"Oh... and I take it you've seen his partner?"

"And our parents, but they also know to keep it a secret." Jun pointed out. "He explained, in _great_ detail, the consequences. The agreed quickly. It took them three, almost four years to find out _one_ secret of ours. We can keep it quiet."

TK nodded, before running off.

-at the computer lab-

The entire group was waiting for Matt, who had just entered. "Matt, glad to see you're here." Davis said.

TK spoke up. "Come to think of it, why didn't you reply? Everyone else did."

Davis shrugged. "I ignored the alert, because I already knew what it was. Besides, I was almost here anyway."

They all went through the Digital Gate, Davis keeping his D-Tector hidden. When they got through, they saw the position Gabumon was in: Several Controlled Digimon. "Veemon?"

"Right! Vee Headbutt!" Veemon shot forward, and knocked back a Digimon. The ring was damaged, but not broken. "Guys?" He called out.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" The rest of the group called out.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve too... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope."

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve too... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light."

"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve too... Digmon, the Drill of Power."

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve too... Halsemon, the Wings of Love."

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon twisted into a tornado and knocked back even more Digimon, shattering their rings.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shot out his drills, destroying two more Rings.

Veemon backed up, causing Davis to smirk. "Looks like that's the last of them." He went over to Gabumon, where Matt was. "Davis, I've seen you fight. Any chance you can heal?"

Davis nodded, before channeling his Digisoul to heal. Chiaki's lessons on Water Digisoul really helped with this. Gabumon was quickly feeling better.

"Wait, you can heal others?" Kari was confused.

Everyone else was pretty much shocked. Davis chuckled. "Considering the fact that I fight with my life on the line every other week, not counting the Digital World, how do you think I can always go to school in the morning, even when I once had 4 broken ribs, and was bleeding all over my left arm, on a school night, to having no injuries, or signs of Injuries, the next morning? Kari, you could probably confirm _that_. I never have injuries in the morning. The reason being I pretty much heal myself with a type of Energy, that I use to make Veemon Armor Digivolve."

Kari blinked. "Wow, didn't even expect that."

Davis nodded her way, before lifting his hands from Gabumon. "The Injuries are healed, but he'll be exhausted for a while."

"Matt..."

"Gabumon, who did this to you?" Matt asked.

"5 to 1 says its the Emperor." Davis stated.

Gabumon nodded. "He's right... He came out of nowhere... he put up that Tower, and took control of the entire area."

Davis nodded, as the rest turned back into their Rookie forms, or Champion in Gatomon's case. The humans looked to Matt. He had the most experience, in their minds, so he might actually have a viable plan. "Any ideas?" Yolei asked.

"I've got some." Davis put out. TK and Kari looked at him surprised.

Matt looked at them. "What's the most workable one?" Davis gained a grin that Kari had never seen before.

Davis looked particularly sadistic. "I'm pretty sure some of you won't like it, but it's pretty much fool proof."

In his mind, Koichi smirked. He liked this one. It befit Darkness.

Davis explained it to the others, and created some Fake Dark Rings, and some metal chains, that bound most of them together. Gabumon was bound as well, being a known escapee. They had gotten through, and almost to the Tower, before isolating one of the guards, and finding a good point.

Veemon then landed a Headbutt, knocking the Vegimon out, before punching the Ring on him. As they got rid of their binds, or Rings in some cases, TK looked impressed at Davis. "Nice plan, Davis."

"Like I said earlier, I fight in Life or Death battles every other week. Being able to hide, and redirect their attention is a very helpful skill." Davis nodded. "Anyway, unless I'm mistaken, this road goes right up to the Spire."

"Don't you think that maybe it was guarded?" Cody asked.

"Less guards than if we made a scene." Davis pointed out. "The Emperor isn't stupid. He's actually highly intelligent. He'd relocate some more guards to the tower if there was a ruckus. I have quite a bit of experience in Battle Tactics and pretty much a General when it comes to War, as evidenced by some of my Video Games when I play online. Many people that know me on there look to me for plans. They know that I would win them the match, or War, or whatever is going on. Basically, I log on, many people want me on their side. No matter what game, or platform."

"Some know to expect something Flashy, yet deceptive from me. Those that know me to the Core know that, when it comes to my plans in reality, the Crazier the plan sounds, the better the odds of it succeeding." Davis finished. "Besides, using a Riot in a Diversion only works in the Movies. It's overused. Now let's move." They all went forward, but, even to the group, Davis vanished.

Matt had figured it was his training Underground that got him this stealthy.

When they had gotten to the Spire, Davis was still hidden. "Hey! You're not captives!" A RedVegimon shouted. "Attack!"

Before anyone could move, Davis spoke up. "Digi-Armor Energize!" Everyone turned to the Spire, and saw him leaning against it. "Flamedramon, take 'em out."

"You got it, Davis! Flame Fist!" Flamedramon launched an attack that hit two Vegimon, destroying their Dark Rings. A RedVegimon launched his fist at Davis, who dodged it.

The attack hit the Spire instead. "Thank you, Idiocy." The Spire may not have fallen down, but Davis sent out a kick to the same spot.

_Then_ it fell down. All rings in the area deactivated. Matt then saw Gabumon Digivolve into Garurumon. "Thanks for the help. I appreciate it."

After The Thanks and promises of Protection from Garurumon, the group left for the Portal. Davis stopped when he felt something. "You guys go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure?" TK asked.

"Matt, you've seen me fight. I can handle it." Davis replied.

"Okay, but let us know if you need help."

"Matt, you're not serious are you?" TK admonished.

"I am. Kari, you could probably ask Tai what happened with my last Secret Concert. Or rather, right before. He's seen it too."

Davis and Veemon were already gone.

-elsewhere-

A Dark Gray Lion/Tiger Combo, or Liger, was running through the Forests, a Veemon on his back. The Liger Spoke first. "Veemon, you have any idea what's up this way?"

"Not a clue."

"_It's resonating with me."_ Davis heard Arbormon say. _"It might be the Digiegg of Sincerity."_

When they finally saw the Green Egg, with a 4-point shuriken on the bottom, Arbormon Confirmed it. "A Digiegg?" Veemon asked.

"It's the Digiegg of Sincerity. It has ties to Arbormon, the Spirit of Wood." Davis explained.

"_Yeah, but I get the feeling it'll be that Yolei Girl that gets it."_ Zoe pointed out in his mind.

_'She isn't even close to being Sincere... but who knows?'_ Davis replied mentally. "Well, this is what I felt. Let's get going, Veemon. Jun's probably waiting for me at home." He pulled out his D-Tector and opened up a Gate, before he and Veemon jumped in.

-Motomiya Residence-

Davis and Demiveemon entered the house. "Jun! I'm home!"

Jun walked out of the kitchen. "About time, Davis. What took you so long?"

"Matt's Partner was in trouble, as you know. It took a while to get the others freed, too. Found an Armor Digiegg, too. No one else knows about it, though. As for that one, I'm going with "Don't Ask, Don't Tell". You game?"

Jun smiled a bit and nodded. Then she lost it. "Listen, there's an announcement for the Arena. It's been closed down, but there's something else. It involves Chaos Flame, but the officials aren't saying anything until you're there."

Davis sighed. "Figured this would happen sooner or later. Alright, let's get going."

"Right now?"

"The officials want me, they'll get me." Davis replied, before a thought occurred to him. "Or I could call them."

"But they could trace a call." He held up his D-Tector. "Not this one." He input the number for the Arena Officials, and waited.

_Who is this? How did you get this number?_

"It's Chaos." Davis replied. "I'm topside at the moment. I just heard about the Arena. What happened?"

_The Government found out yesterday, and said there was only one way of saving the Arena. Our Top Fighter has to fight in an 8-way Battle Royale with Rules and Regulations of the official MMA Organizations. That's you, I'm afraid._

"Okay, so where is it?" Davis asked.

_You're really going through with this? They intend to check all members for Steroids, or any Enhancements! I'm not liking your chances._

"Hate to break it to ya, but they won't find anything." Davis stated. "Everything I do, is all natural. I don't use enhancements. I don't use Steroids. I earned my position through blood, sweat, and tears... and a bit of insanity, but that comes with the Strength, anyway. So, as I said before, Where is it? And When?"

_It's in one month from now. Think you can make it to the Tokyo Arena then?_

"Will do." Davis replied. "Next month on the 5th, right?"

_That would be it._

"I'll be there. Can't let my Arena go down in flames, now can I?" Davis replied with a smile. "Did they get the shopping District, too?"

_No, that was left out of it, because most of the businesses there are legit. They checked and double checked._

"Thanks for the info. Don't worry, you can count on me."

_Good luck. And train hard. You'll need it._

"You're talking to someone that can toss a 2 ton Rhino like it was a mere toy. I'm not that worried." Davis smirked.

_If you're sure, but don't be too hasty. They're sending out their Top 7 fighters._

"Then I'll measure them myself. I'll test them, toy with them, and then break them. Also, mind getting some Box seats for some friends of mine that are Topside? Jun, as well?"

_There's already a box saved for whatever Family and Friends you have. They think you'll lose without any enhancements, and I'm worried about the same._

"Well, I'm not. They can't track a Spiritual Enhancement. Physical, definitely. Mental, Maybe. But Spiritual? Not a chance. Technology isn't _that_ good." Davis pointed out. "Trust me, I can handle it."

_Never heard of Spiritual enhancements._

"You don't get into Anime. I'm not surprised." Davis smiled. "Anyway, I'm out. Don't worry about the match. I'll handle it. And I'll kick their asses."

_Good luck. No matches until then._

"Roger that. Chaos out." Davis cut the call, and filled in Jun. "That's the situation. I'll have to head down there to give the Addresses of everyone that gets the Box Tickets, though."

Jun nodded. "So, you just going in your Arena Outfit?"

"That and one more addition." Davis smirked. "I've already got it enroute, anyway."

Jun nodded. "I'll let mom and dad know. But I'm more worried if they say no."

"They say no, I'm going anyway. I'll just make it there as JagerLowemon. They say no, I go on my own. You're welcome to hitch a ride on the way."

Jun nodded.

-10 minutes later-

"Count us in." Their father said.

"Honey..."

"You didn't see him fight. I have. If he really has no Enhancements, then he'll win it all. Besides, you saw what that White Wolf and Gray Tiger thing could do, speed especially. He'd use one of those forms and get there anyway."

Davis nodded. "He's right. I would."

"I could just take your D-Tector." His mother pointed out.

Davis shook his head. "Won't work. The D-Tector is only a Medium. I can become Aldamon without it, and fly there if you do that. The other elements, I might not, but Fire, I most certainly can."

Jun shook her head. "Show us."

"I'll just go Agunimon, then. We're so closely linked it's like I am him at all times." Davis stood up, glowed slightly, before taking the form of Agunimon. "See what I mean? I can go into any of the Fire Forms up to Fusion at will." Agunimon stated, with his gruff voice.

"Why didn't you show Aldamon?" Jun asked.

"Too large. I'd be two feet through the ceiling while crouching." Agunimon said, before reverting back to Davis. "Like I said, I could get there without your help. Telling you this is basically me telling you where I'll be, not asking permission. That Arena is effectively my own. I'm not letting it go without a fight."

His mother didn't like it. She didn't want her baby hurt. She didn't even like the Digital World, with everything he had done already. "But why you?"

"They want the number one fighter. That's me. Besides, even if they do try to take me out before going after each other, I'll still win. I don't enhance my body like some do. My method is far different. Using Digisoul isn't able to be traced by technology. Even the Military isn't able to pull that off. The technology to pick up Digisoul isn't even among the Digidestined. Believe me when I say, I'm good. Besides, worst comes to worst, I'll use what drove me to use the name Chaos Flame." Davis smirked. "I'd bring out Agunimon, or, if necessary, Aldamon." He then frowned. "Hope I don't have to go Aldamon, though. That's overkill, especially among humans. I already hold back Underground, I seriously hope I don't have to Hold Back then. That would suck on so many levels..." He shook his head.

"You held back down there?" His father couldn't fathom how much power he held if that was the case.

"Believe it or not, Dark Dusk was actually Duskmon." Davis clarified. "Granted he was limited to about 50% of his full strength, but even at that level, I wasn't even close to coming to 30%."

Demiveemon nodded. He knew, full well, that Davis was strong. "He's right. Davis holds back when training me, too. Much as I hate to admit it, he's stronger than I am in Human form."

Jun nodded. "Very few humans train to his level, and he's basically strong enough to outdo most professional Wrestlers, while being faster than most, if not _all_, Olympic Track runners."

Davis snorted. "Most humans don't have to deal with the kind of stuff I'm _used_ to dealing with."

Jun and Demiveemon nodded. "True." Jun replied.

"Well, whether you want me to go or not, I will. I can't let it die without a fight." Davis reiterated.

"Then I want you to do something after it. Win or Lose." His mother started.

"I win, it goes back up. I lose, it stays shut down." Davis pointed out. "However, when I win, I intend on quitting the Underground Arena. I'm not getting any challenge down there. I can fight the top 10 together and _still_ win."

And that caused his mother to blink. "Did you just read my mind?"

Davis blinked. "No, I didn't. I was planning to anyway once I got it back up. I'll need to focus my training and efforts towards Veemon and the Digital World. The safety of the World is more important than anything but the one Promise I made on my soul. And you all know what _that_ is. Running the Arena, I really couldn't care less. However, it's what got me stronger, faster, and better. I owe it for getting me my current level of strength. This is how I intend to repay that debt." His eyes were now determined.

His mother finally got the message of his Attitude... and why Fire was his main element. When he gets an idea in his head, he is more like a Raging Inferno than anything else. He will burn anything that stands in his way.

"There are several reasons my main Element is Fire. The two most prominent happened to be my Strength of Will, which are unmatched by several Gods... and yes I've seen some of the Digital World's Gods. The other is my heart which burns with Courage. Both of these facts are what drew Tai to me. He saw them when few others did. Tai knows this, because most don't even look that deep." Davis explained.

"How are you reading my mind?" His mother asked.

"I'm not, mom. I could, but I don't use it often, and never on my family and friends." Davis pointed out. "If I get worried about something you're hiding from me, then I might, but otherwise I won't even bother to try. I do my best not to betray their trust. Because of this, if someone doesn't ask me a question, I won't tell them."

His father nodded. He understood the entire situation, and his son. "Then I'll have to get tickets to see it happen. Either that or Pay Per view."

Davis shook his head. "An entire Box is reserved for my Friends and Family. They think I'll crash and burn in this match. They want everyone that even slightly cares for me to see that." He smirked. "They're going to be sorely disappointed. I'm not the type to Crash. Burn, maybe. But never crash. When I burn, I burn others. Not myself."

They all nodded. They were going to watch. "So, the others in the Digidestined going to be there?"

"They'll be getting the Box Tickets in the mail within a week. Names will be on each one. Two of them already know, so they'll help convince the others to go."

-two days later-

The group had gotten to an Icy Wonderland, where Gomamon was used as bait. Once Davis saw the area, he knew what the Emperor was thinking. He had Joe and Cody stay behind, giving Cody his jacket.

Cody, predictably, declined. Davis replied with a surprising response. "I'm a walking Heater, Cody. I can handle it. You, on the other hand, can't."

This time, when Davis separated from the group, he didn't reappear during a battle.

Instead, they saw a Gorilla wielding two Axes, which took on most threats. When Kari, TK and Yolei saw this, they didn't know who it was, but Veemon did.

In fact, Veemon was the _only one_ who did. It was Korikakumon. He didn't say anything, though. "Avalanche Axes!" He threw both axes and took out the Spire, before looking out.

The others noticed the movement. "There is another fight here... A Gomamon... Scratch that, Ikkakumon. Just Digivolved. And a Digmon." He jumped up, and then glowed. "Slide Evolution! Kumamon!" The large gorilla changed into a White bear with Green equipment. "I'll go help the Ikkakumon! Good luck!" He skied through the landscape, and made it quickly. "Hey, Shellmon!" Everyone nearby looked at him, while he had, what seemed to be, a Rocket launcher on his right shoulder. "Blizzard Blaster!"

Several snowballs hit the Ring, and shattered it quickly. "Are you that Digimon Emperor?"

The male just looked at the bear, insulted at how easily it took out Shellmon. "I am."

"Oh. That's good."

"How is that good?" Cody asked.

"Because I can do this without regrets! Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon released a Chilling wind which nearly froze the Emperor who fled at that. Ikkakumon came back up and said that an Ebidramon was taken care of.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm just a man that was once forgotten." Kumamon stated. "You guys are Digidestined, right?" Cody and Joe nodded. "A friend of mine is entering in a Battle Royale in a month. He said he'd be sending Box Tickets to all of his friends for the fight. The Digidestined in Odaiba are all invited as a friend. I would ask for you to come. He'd like it."

"Who is this friend?" Cody asked.

"He intends to send a Letter to a few of them as well. Most notably, Kari Kamiya, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, and Cody Hida." Kumamon stated.

"I'm Cody Hida." Cody replied. "Why would they count me into this?"

Kumamon smiled. "Because those four have seen one of his fights firsthand. You'll have to ask him to find the truth. See ya!" He jumped into the water.

_'Slide Evolution! Ranamon!'_ The White bear turned into a small girl underwater, and swam away quickly.

Everyone else showed up, Flamedramon running along the ground.

"Hey, where's Davis? He didn't show up when fighting broke out." TK pointed out, seeing that no one was there. "Veemon Armor Digivolved, but we never saw him."

"That's because you never looked in the right places." They all turned to the nearby rock formation and saw Davis with his legs hanging off the edge. "Besides, didn't any of you see that giant Gorilla Digimon with two Axes?"

TK, Kari and Yolei nodded. "You know him?"

"You could say that. Haven't seen him in a while, but he and I were friends. I saw him nearby and asked for help. Ultimate level he may be, but sneaky he most certainly is. His name is Korikakumon. A lower level, known as Kumamon, looks like a little teddy bear made of snow." Davis explained.

"We saw them. The gorilla one took out the Control Spire with ease. The bear took off with a speed I've never seen." Kari pointed out.

Davis hummed. "Not surprised. Korikakumon is extremely powerful, and the area would just make him even more so. He's an Ice Element Digimon. This is a Winter Wonderland."

"What about that Slide Evolution thing it mentioned?" TK asked.

Patamon shot Davis a knowing look, which was ignored by everyone else. "Well, from what I know about his Digimon Type, Korikakumon and Kumamon are both considered the same level. Digimon like him tend to have a different Ranking System than most others. Got the information on them from AncientGreymon. Human, Beast, Fusion, Unity, and Legendary. From what AncientGreymon told me there are 11 Human, 11 Beast, 10 Fusion, 2 Unity, and one Legendary. I had honestly thought that they were all wiped out, though. AncientGreymon seemed to think so."

"We should let Izzy know about those Digimon. It may help us if another one shows up." Cody pointed out.

Davis shrugged. "I could write up what I can remember of them. It's been a while since I've talked to him. I've liked the Fire, Thunder and Darkness Elements that he mentioned."

"You actually _like_ Darkness?!" TK was borderline murderous.

Davis shook his head. "You merely don't understand Darkness. Only one that understands the truth of Darkness itself, and not the ones that use it, would possibly like Darkness."

"Darkness brings nothing but trouble." TK countered.

"Darkness doesn't bring trouble." Davis countered, his voice much more resolute. "Trouble searches for Darkness. Darkness is coveted by Evil, and rarely accepted by Good. Are you willing to do what is necessary to protect everything you care for? Patamon especially." He was now Takuya Kanbara, the Warrior of Flame.

TK didn't like what he was saying. As such, he acted without thinking. "Of course I would!"

"Even if it meant turning to Darkness?" Davis, now Takuya, questioned. TK stopped in his tracks. "If Patamon would die, and only Darkness could possibly save him, would you ask Darkness for help? Or would you keep your morals and let Patamon _die_?" He looked at Veemon, nodded, and started walking off. "Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin. One who ignores this, can never be truly strong."

Veemon was right next to him quickly, and they walked off together. TK was about to charge after him, but Kari's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Kari, you know that Darkness can't be trusted!"

"Davis did bring up a good point, though. One that I've noticed myself." She stated.

"Kari, you can't seriously think that Darkness can be good! After everything that happened to us because of it?"

Kari shook her head. "I've never seen Darkness used for good, but... I can honestly say that Light can be used for bad, just as easily as it could be used for good. Light and Darkness cannot exist without the other. I know that. He knows it. He's accepted it. I... I haven't seen the other half, so I haven't. Until I do, I probably won't."

"Kari..." Gatomon looked at her partner. "Myotismon used Darkness, and you know what he's done."

"Apocalymon, too." Joe stated. "The Dark Masters, and all of them. They all used Darkness. But Davis _is_ right. I... I've actually seen it happen myself, though. I was actually saved by a Digimon using Darkness once. Never got his name, though. I was on my own at the time."

Gomamon nodded. "I was barely conscious, but if I saw him again, I'd recognize him in a heartbeat."

"What did he look like?"

"It was a Grey cat. Looked like a machine, though. Never saw him again, though. Whoever he is, he helped us when we needed it." Gomamon explained.

-the next day-

Jun looked into the Translated Book Davis had given her. Matt gave her the description, and asked if he had anything fitting that in one of the books he hides.

Davis came in and saw her working. "Matt ask you about something?"

"Yeah." Jun nodded. "Apparently, JagerLowemon, or another Darkness element Cat Digimon saved Joe. I'm thinking that there may be something in here on it."

Davis thought about it. "There's not many Feline Digimon that I know of off the top of my head. Only two of them have Darkness in them." Davis shifted through the book, and landed on the page for JagerLowemon. "I'm not sure if this is the one he described, but if it had a Mechanical Body, JagerLowemon is the only option there. Plus, if Izzy can't find anything on it, then that means it's JagerLowemon. No contest."

Jun looked at it. "I could take this to Joe. See if Gomamon recognizes it. Matt knows that I know a thing or two on Digimon. Mostly hearsay. He knows that I know enough to at least get a general clue."

Davis nodded. "Well, you have the Copy. You can show it to him tomorrow. I'm going Under the Radar for Veemon's Training again. No Computer Club, meaning nothing for the Digital World."

Jun nodded, and made plans for it.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Chapter 3 of Second Frontier.

**Chapter 3**

Jun was meeting with Joe at her place. Gomamon was in his bag, and she turned to the right page. "This is JagerLowemon. Does he fit the bill for what you saw?" Jun asked.

Davis was gone for the afternoon, so they could do this in secret.

Gomamon looked over it. "That's him, alright." He agreed. "I still don't understand why Izzy has nothing on this guy. Even Gennai claimed to not know."

"Gennai?" Jun asked.

"He's the current keeper of the Digital World. I have no idea how old he is, and Izzy believes that to be a subject best left untouched." Joe explained. "It's the only subject he never questions."

Jun nodded. "I'm glad to be of some help. But if this book has Digimon in it, then why did Davis' Friend have it all those years ago?" She asked.

"I think that's up to Davis to talk about. The only one that could answer that is him. What about AncientGreymon? Anything on him?"

"That I know about." Jun turned to the right page. "He mentioned it to me when he punched and Fire came out of his fist. Long story short, I caught him, and he explained he got those abilities from AncientGreymon." She turned to a List of the Legendary Spirits, and what was known about them. "AncientGreymon is a Legendary Warrior. More specifically, the Warrior of Fire. AncientGarurumon, the Warrior of Light. AncientBeetlemon, the Warrior of Thunder. AncientIrismon, the Warrior of Wind. AncientMegaTheriummon, the Warrior of Ice. AncientWisetmon, the Warrior of Steel. AncientVolcamon, the Warrior of Earth. AncientTroiamon, the Warrior of Wood. AncientMermaimon, the Warrior of Water. AncientSphinxmon, the Warrior of Darkness. Those are the Ten Legendary Warriors."

Joe nodded. "Izzy would really like a copy of this."

"If Izzy got a hold of them, Davis would probably know. He's actually sneakier than most would think. He's helped me avoid pretty much anyone I don't want to see. He could actually get away from anyone, and go from Stalkee to Stalker. He's done it to cops every now and then, at that."

"They're called Legendary Warriors, right?" Jun nodded. "Do you think that there's any record of the Legend they're from?"

"I'd suggest asking about the Fall of Lucemon. From what I've seen in here, that's where they show up." Jun stated.

"Is there anything about Kumamon and Korikakumon in here? We ran into them the other day, and Izzy has nothing on them either."

Jun nodded, and went to the Spirits of Ice. "Kumamon, the Human Spirit of Ice, and part of AncientMegaTheriummon. Korikakumon, the Beast Spirit of Ice, and the other half of AncientMegaTheriummon. They were weaker versions, but still apart of the Warrior." Jun turned the page. "According to this, Each Legendary Warrior has one Human Spirit, and One Beast Spirit, except for one."

She stopped on the Spirits of Darkness. "You already said you saw JagerLowemon. He's the Purified Beast Spirit of Darkness. Lowemon is the Purified Human Spirit. Duskmon and Velgamon are the Tainted versions of said Spirits, or at least it's thought that way. Duskmon, apparently, is seen as the Bad side of Darkness. Same with Velgamon, but, believe it or not, Duskmon saved me once. I think the two are really only as bad as the one that has them is. They most likely draw on Anger, Sadness, and Regret, and their Power increases with those Emotions, especially in higher levels. Same with Velgamon, I'd wager."

"So, it's as I thought. Darkness can be just as Good as Light."

"Davis said that, didn't he?" Jun asked, earning a nod. "Do you want to know why he said that?"

"You know?"

Jun nodded. "He made it blatantly clear when he explained one of his secrets that I caught him in. He fights in an Underground Arena, which is currently on the verge of being shut down." Joe blinked. "Surprising isn't it?"

"Somewhat, yeah. He fights all those people on his own?"

Jun nodded. "He does. But do you want to know why he went into it in the first place?"

Joe shook his head. "I didn't even know he'd fight Underground at all. He doesn't seem like the type."

Jun nodded. "He doesn't seem like that Top-side, I know. The thing is, the reason he does it, is because it's gotten him Really Strong, Really Fast. And that was his goal."

"He's got Veemon, so I don't exactly see why he'd need it." Joe pointed out. "Of course, he probably started long before he got Veemon as a Partner."

Jun nodded. "What he wanted out of that, was to get the Strength to protect his Family and Friends. Even if it meant going Underground, and fighting dirty."

"Does he use a codename or something?" Joe asked. "If he's Underground, he probably wouldn't use his real name."

"It's Chaos Flame."

Joe stilled. "Kumamon mentioned that. You mean to tell me that Chaos Flame is really Davis?"

"Yeah, he is. No one ever asks him about it, so he never says anything on it." Jun pointed out. "When it comes to Davis, you don't ask him about it, he won't say a word."

Joe nodded. "That's good to know. Thanks for the information. I'll pass this on to Izzy."

Jun nodded. "Good luck, Joe. And when you get the box ticket to Chaos Flame's Next Match, please try to convince the others without letting them know it's Davis."

Joe nodded, and left.

-Forest-

Veemon and Davis sat down with their backs to a tree. "Davis, this is tiring."

"I know, Veemon. At least you're not fighting for your Life like I was. When you get strong enough, I'll be turning into Agunimon, and you'll be facing him as Veemon. Every now and then I'll switch to another Spirit, but you'll only face the Human Spirits until I deem you ready for the Beast Spirits." Davis explained.

"I know, but this is hard."

"I know it is, Veemon. But it'll be well worth it. Trust me on that. As Agunimon, I can face off High Ultimate Levels if I tried. BurningGreymon I can fight Low Megas and win. Aldamon... I beat a Demon Lord Digimon like that, and I did it on my own. Not to mention the Demon Lord's Element was _Water_ of all things." Davis grinned.

"Wow... that's cool."

"Yeah, if you manage to get to Aldamon, I'd easily say you can handle most Ultimate Level Digimon."

Veemon nodded. "For now, rest up. You're not built the same way I am, V. I have more Stamina than you do. That's one of the reasons why I'm putting you through this Training."

Davis stood up, his breath back to normal. "In the meantime, I'll be trying to work out Marinamon." He held up his hand, and a few Data loops appeared around his hand. Putting the Scanner of his D-Tector against one of them he called out. "Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

The Spirits of Ranamon and Calmarimon swirled around his form, before a Mermaid showed up. It stood at 7 feet 6 inches from head to tail, with Four feet from the Waist to the tip of the Tail fin. It seemed female, with Teal blue skin, and Aquamarine colored hair flowing out of a Helmet that didn't cover the Sea Green eyes. The Helmet didn't cover the back of her head, or eyes, so the Hair flowed from the back in a Triple Ponytail.

There was more Armor, which was entirely made of Dark Purple Scales, on the forearms extending slightly outward at the Elbows, and covering the hands, which had five fingers each. There was more around the the upper Torso covering up a pair of Mid C-Cup breasts, also having two fins from the back, and covering her sides, showing off a lean stomach. From the Waist down was a Tail fin like you'd find on any Mermaid, all of which were covered by Dark Blue scales.

As it was about to land on the ground, the fin morphed into a sash around the waist, and Dark Blue cloth covering the front and back to the knees, but was still the same height overall. To each side were a pair of Teal blue legs with a pair of 2" heels melded to the soles of the feet.

"Marinamon!" She called out her name.

Veemon looked at her and nodded. "I'll just watch... You know you look kinda hot like that."

Marina turned her head to him, with a look of amusement. "Are you sure about that, Veemon?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"_Davis! Stop antagonizing Veemon using my Fusion Form!"_ Chiaki yelled in Marinamon's mind.

Marinamon crossed her arms. _'But Chiaki, it's fun!'_

"_If you're gonna antagonize someone, do it to a human! Not your partner!"_ Chiaki scolded.

"Fine..." Marinamon sighed. "Sorry, Veemon. But in my defense, you started it."

Veemon grinned. "I know."

Marinamon nodded with an unseen smile. _'Okay, Chiaki. How did you managed to attack like this in the Real World? I mean, I never could figure out how the Attacks worked. I'm Fire, the Opposite of Water.'_

"_Okay, you see those fins on the elbows?"_

_'Yeah, what about them?'_

"_You probably don't know, but those are actually blades. Sure they look small, but with a small application of Water Element Digisoul, they go from about 3 inches to about 16 inches. Not to mention they're effectively able to cut through steel. It's basically Highly Pressurized Water into the form of a pair of blades. I'm sure you remember Dukemon, right?"_

_'Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with this.'_

"_His Champion Form has something similar on its elbows. He uses them for an attack called Dragon Slash, which can be short of long range. At close range, depending on the amount of Digisoul you put into it, the cutting ability it has varies. The more Water Soul in the blades, the more damage it can deal in melee combat. Understand?"_

_'Yeah, I get it. The more Water Digisoul I put into them the stronger they are in Melee combat.'_

"_Alright, the next point I'd like to make clear: The amount of time they're extended is dependent on the amount of Water Soul you put in them."_

_'Wait, what?'_

Chiaki sighed in their shared mind. _"The amount of Water Soul you put into it will increase both the Power and time it's extended. As long as it has Water Digisoul in it, the blade will be extended. Cutting through something with the blades also decreases the pressure in them, thus shortening the time they stay out. With a small amount, it'll probably last for one attack, and it won't even be that strong. The more power it would take to cut through something, the more Water Soul it needs to cut it."_

Davis considered that for a moment. _'I think I get it.'_

"_Then explain what I just said."_

_'From what you just said, it's a lot like EmperorGreymon's Broadsword. The more power I put into the sword, the easier it is to cut through stronger materials. Using Fire Digisoul, I can enhance the power behind the blade with the same exact swing. Arm strength, blade speed, weight, all of those can be the same, but with different amounts of Fire Digisoul in it, provided by me, the cutting ability is affected. More Fire Soul means more cutting ability. Less Fire Soul means less cutting ability. Sound about right?'_

"_Yes, in fact, that's basically spot on for close range."_ Chiaki admitted.

_'Okay, so I'll try it out for close Range only, for now. Did you figure out how to get it Long Range?'_

"_Yes I did. Going by the assumption that they work similar, if not identical to EmperorGreymon's Sword, it may work similar to the Dragonfire Crossbow. A large blast of Water Soul in a pressurized blast, launched from the blades. It automatically uses up all of the Water Soul in it, though."_

_'And I would assume the amount of power behind it, and range, are decided by how much power is left in them?'_

"_Bingo."_

_'Then it's Similar to Dragonfire Crossbow, but not Identical. Same basic principle, but the Crossbow doesn't lose power at Mid to Long range. When it comes to _very_ long range, it might decrease, but I've never made a shot that far out.'_

"_Huh. I guess that makes sense. Alright, work on Close range for now. Channel about Champion Level Water Soul into both blades. It requires a bit of concentration at first."_

Marinamon made the Elbow blades extend, and looked a them. _'Okay, I'll have to see the limits for now.'_

"_I'll watch. You got the right amount first shot."_

Marinamon charged a tree, cutting it in half with one blade, before doing the same to others. Each blade only lasted for 3 or 4 trees. _"Okay, you've seen how the blades work, and you've felt it. However, you have a problem."_

_'What did I do wrong?'_

"_It's control. Each blade should have lasted about twice as long as they did. Water is meant for balance. It'll follow a set path, until it wants something. When it wants something enough, it'll plow through anything to get it. Mastering Water Soul takes time and Patience. The latter of which, you're not known for. You could probably consider it a Patient and Methodical version of Fire. I had to search deep inside my own soul to find the patience I needed. You need to quell the Flames within you in order to Truly Master Water."_

_'My Flames are a part of me, Chiaki. It's because of them I'm still alive. Couldn't I just separate the Flames from my Digisoul temporarily?'_

"_Hmm... It might work, but I'm not sure. You'll have to try it. I found that Meditation helps out with controlling Water Soul."_ Chiaki admitted.

_'Well, I can do that. Had to with Wood, at first.'_ Marinamon found her Digisoul, and separated the flames from the Core, and then tried for Water Soul, and put the same amount in both blades. _'Okay. Time to see if it helped.'_

He went for more Trees, and got 13 trees for the left blade, and 16 for the right. _"I can't believe that worked."_ Chiaki admitted. _"Still, you're off-balance with the flow, but it's a good start. Okay, now try to go for a Champion level Blast. Charge it into One blade, swing, and release the energy at the Apex of the swing."_

_'Alright.'_ Marinamon's left Elbow blade came out, before she swung her arm, and released a 7 inch blade that cut through four trees before dissipating. _'How was that?'_

"_Pretty good. I see your Fire is still separate from your Core. That's good."_

_'Chiaki, I can call on my Fire Digisoul and turn into Aldamon WITHOUT my D-Tector. My control over Fire Soul is most likely better than your control over Water Soul.'_

"_You're right. I couldn't do that in the Digital World with Calamaramon."_ Chiaki stated. _"But this is the real world."_

_'I know. I can do it in the REAL world, and have done so before. I can only do it with Fire, but I can do it.'_ Davis retorted.

"_Not even I can do that..."_ Chiaki stated, actually surprised.

_'I think Koji and I are the only ones that can. I'm so attuned to Fire that I can pull it off through Sheer force of will.'_ Davis suggested.

"_Well, those are the only attacks I actually use aside from the normal ones. You'll have to work on those on your own, like you already have. You have to get used to the body in the real world. I'll go back to watching. I'm actually curious as to how you fight in my Fusion Form."_ Chiaki stated.

Marinamon went around, attacking trees, boulders and the like. Veemon just watched her do it all, trying to keep up.

He also tried to figure out how she moved so quickly. Apparently, the pair of dorsal fins on Marinamon's back can act like thrusters on a jet. The legs can fuse together and form the fin while flying, or swimming. A pair of blades came out from the back of the waist, which Marinamon called out sometimes and used to cut through something.

After about 15 minutes of this, she landed near Veemon, glowed and turned back into a panting Davis. "Man... Talk about exhausting." He sat down next to Veemon, still breathing hard.

"Pretty good, Davis." Veemon stated.

"Not good enough." Davis said. "I can only hold it for a good 20 to 25 minutes. I can fly around as Aldamon for _hours_ in the Real World, and that's without using my D-Tector. I can't exactly use my greatest Strength as Marinamon, especially if I want to go MagnaGarurumon again."

Veemon just blinked. "Oh. I guess that makes sense."

-3 days later-

The group just had to come back to the Real World due to Misinformation. "I didn't think he'd make that a Trap." Cody admitted.

Davis quickly realized something. "Wait, where's Kari?"

Everyone else looked around, even Veemon. "Oh no. She didn't get through!" Yolei realized.

Davis' hair shadowed over his eyes. He was immediately out of the dog pile, and walked out of the room. "Where are you going?"

Davis stopped at the door, but didn't look at TK, who asked the question. "You're not coming with." He then left.

TK charged at the door, only to find that Davis was long gone. "Where did he go?" He mused.

Davis got home within 10 seconds of leaving the Computer lab. He walked in, and Jun saw him. "What's up, bro?"

He just walked into his room, and set up the Digi-Port. She walked in, and noted the tense stance. "Okay, what happened, and who did it?"

"The Emperor set a trap, and we fell for it. Kari is still in there. I'm going after her."

"Without Veemon?" Jun asked, surprised.

Davis unlocked it with his D-Tector, and shut down all Gates within 25 miles of the City he knew the Trap was in. "He'll only hold me back in this situation. This is infiltration, and extraction. Then... I'm going for Total Annihilation."

"Be careful, and make sure you keep it a secret."

Davis nodded. "If mom or dad ask where I am, say it's helping a friend."

-Digital World, Desert-

It was effectively nighttime, and all of the Portals in the area have been locked. He didn't want to be interrupted by the others. He took Zoe Spirit Evolution Stance. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" His tone took on a female Undertone. It resembled Zoe's.

"_Why use my Beast Spirit?"_ Zoe asked Zephyrmon.

_'Because, Zoe, it's the fastest Aerial form I've got. I'll be shifting to JagerLowemon once I get inside. I just don't want to be noticed until I have to be. Zephyrmon can do that.'_

She flew up, and stopped right outside the Glass dome near the top. A blade popped out around the wrist, and she cut a hole in the Glass, large enough for her to get through, with a lip that she used to pop it out, and not let it fall in. She then threw it into the distance, and dropped in, before finding a shadow nearby, and hiding in it. He knew Andromon's Abilities, and also knew that there was a Dark ring around the Android Digimon's neck. She tracked Kari, and found her in the sewers, and searched for a single patch of shadow near her. Once she found Kari was near a shadow, she smirked.

_'Alright. Time for JagerLowemon. Slide Evolution!'_ Zephyrmon Slide evolved into JagerLowemon, and fell through the shadow he was in, before popping up near Kari.

"Psst. Hey." The brunette and cat were both on guard, and turned to face the guy. "Calm down! I'm on your side." He whispered.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"The last human I rescued didn't ask before I had to leave." He Liger replied. "My name is JagerLowemon."

Kari's eyes widened. She got the message from Joe. This Digimon saved him years ago. Gatomon also slackened a bit. "Why are you here?"

JagerLowemon got next to her, and looked at the wall. "To get you out of here." He leaned down. "Get on."

"Why should we trust a Warrior of Darkness?" Gatomon questioned.

"Gatomon, we should trust him. He saved Joe, and didn't have to." Kari mounted JagerLowemon's neck.

"You too, Gatomon. I served Lady Ophanimon several Digiyears ago. If you want to know why I'm helping you now, then get on. I'll explain when you're out of Mortal Danger." JagerLowemon pointed out.

Gatomon sighed, and got on, grabbing Kari's back. "Fine... but you better explain." Gatomon stated.

"I plan on it." JagerLowemon glowed a Deep purple. "We're going the Express route. Just hang on tight. I may not be as fast as my brother KendoGarurumon, but I'm still pretty fast. Dark Master!" he charged straight into the wall, and a path was being made as he ran through it. After 10 minutes, he shifted his run upwards, and came out of a Sand Dune. He landed a good distance away from the City. "We should be safe from Andromon's Sensors here."

"Okay, but you still haven't answered my question. Who are you? Who do you work for? And Why did you help us?" Gatomon questioned. She didn't trust the Beast Spirit of Darkness.

"As for who I work for now... No one. I lead a team, and I had made a mistake less than a hour ago." JagerLowemon looked at the City, before looking back at Kari. "The other mentioned questions will be answered, not by words, but by action."

This confused them both, before JagerLowemon was covered in Data Streams, which soon receded and revealed Davis with a Serious look. Kari gasped. "D-Davis...?" He nodded. "But how?"

"It was a gift..." He looked back at the Dome. "Unfortunately, I'll probably have to blow up the city."

"Couldn't you just take out the Spire? I mean, if you got in there without Veemon, you could probably knock it down." Kari pointed out.

Davis blinked, before Face-palming. "Why didn't I think to do that?" He pulled out his D-Tector. "This is a much older Digivice, known as a D-Tector. I won't go into the details, but it allows me to use the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors of old. I'm trusting you two with this information, Kari. I _don't_ want this out. I have my reasons, and if you want the true reason I use the Spirits of Darkness, then know this: Darkness didn't choose me... their last host did."

He took Koji's Evolution Stance. "Unity Execute!" Davis' voice took on a male undertone, with Koji's voice. The D-Tector hit one of the Data streams around his left hand. "Unified Spirit Evolution!" He was surrounded by a range of Data streams which expanded, before revealing a Mechanical Bipedal Wolf. "MagnaGarurumon!"

The wolf looked at Kari. "I'll be right back, Kari. Thank you for reminding me about the Spires. I actually forgot, more worried about getting you out of there." He flew up, and then towards the dome, before stopping at the hole he made last time. He aimed for the Control Spire, and fired 3 shots at it.

They all hit, and the thing was stopped immediately. He went in, and shifted to Beowulfmon, landing in front of Andromon. "Are you all alright?"

Andromon looked at Beowulfmon. "I am not familiar with your species. I am sorry."

Beowulfmon waved him off. "No surprise." He looked around Andromon's neck. "Do you mind if I take that Ring around your neck? A friend of mine would probably like to study it, maybe figure out a way to counter them for good."

Andromon held it out. "Please do. If you ever see Human children anywhere, please apologize for me. I had seen Kari and Takeru earlier. I wish to apologize to them especially."

"I'll let them know if I see them." Beowulfmon jumped up, and went towards the hole he came in, Ring in hand. He came out, and landed, before running towards Kari. When he got there, he shifted back into Davis, and put the ring in his bag. "Okay, I got the ring from Andromon. I hope Izzy can figure out the full workings of it. It'll make it easier to counter them." Davis looked out. "Okay, the nearest Unlocked portal is about 25 Miles out. Might be a good idea to go underground."

"Why so far out? I mean, sure there's some other portals in the area."

"They've all been locked down." Davis pointed out. "Every portal in a 25 mile radius from Dome City is locked."

"The Emperor..."

Davis cut her off. "It was my idea."

"Why?" Kari asked. She didn't like the fact that the others would probably take a few hours to get there.

"If I were to destroy the City like I was originally planning to," Davis pointed out, making her realize why. "They would be caught in the crossfire. I didn't want that. My original plan was to get you out of there, and then blow the rest to Kingdom come. I'm a Fire Element. I like explosions. Sue me." He told her.

Kari nodded. "You..." Gatomon started.

"Gatomon, the reason I can trust Darkness is because a friend of mine knows how bad it can be, but also understands the truth of both Light and Darkness. He regrets what he did under its Influence, and even did to the day he died. Even if everyone else forgave him, myself included, he still never truly forgave himself. He has protected us every time he could to repay us for forgiving him. He gave me his Spirits, as did everyone else. For the last three years, I've been understanding how the Legendary Warriors worked. Light and Darkness are actually brothers. Always have been. Naturally, I'm the Warrior of Fire. With the blessing of all other Warriors, I can take on their Spirits' abilities. Unless you've seen Darkness on both sides, you're not going to trust it. It's an unknown. Any smart person fears the unknown. But is it right to fear something that is willing to protect you if you let it?"

Kari thought about it, but Davis continued. "Don't give me an answer now, Kari. For now, let's get out of here. Grumblemon, the Human Spirit of Earth, made a tunnel for us. I prefer JagerLowemon to KendoGarurumon, so... Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Using Koichi's stance, he Spirit Evolved into JagerLowemon.

"Get on." Kari just nodded, and got on. She felt the comfort he was giving her. Gatomon trust Kari, but was now hesitant to trust Davis. Grumblemon came up. "Tunnel ready! Going back in!" Grumblemon vanished, and JagerLowemon jumped into the hole, before following the tunnel. Along the way, he explained each of the Elements. He tried to put it in terms Kari and Gatomon could understand, but it wasn't exactly easy. However, as they entered a large room, he stopped. "Something's wrong." _'Grumblemon?'_

"_This not tunnel. Me no recognize."_ Grumblemon replied.

"Kari get off. Gatomon, be prepared to fight."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. This isn't a part of the tunnel." Kari got off, before he Slide Evolved to Zephyrmon. "Okay... let's see those currents." She closed her eyes. After a few seconds, her eyes widened, and she turned back into Davis. "No way..."

"Davis what's going on?" Kari was now slightly scared.

Davis turned his head. "Lady Ophanimon?"

"I see you remember my old form, Davis." A female voice caused them all to turn to her physically.

"That's Ophanimon?" Gatomon asked, confused. "Didn't take a Celestial Digimon to look like that..."

"Wait... Lilithmon?!" Davis glared at her. "What did you do to Lady Ophanimon?!"

"The previous Lilithmon tried to take over my Consciousness. It didn't work." Lilithmon pointed out. "I still have my mindset and consciousness as I did when I was Ophanimon... and now you see why I didn't contact you after I gave you all 22 Spirits 3 years ago. I was too busy fighting Lilithmon in my own mind to worry about you. For that, I am sorry."

"Davis..." Kari was now behind Davis, who just stared.

"If you're Lady Ophanimon then what did I call you when the others weren't around?" Davis questioned.

Lilithmon just raised an eyebrow. "Which time? There are three names, used at different times."

"All of them." Davis said, though he was pretty much convinced at that.

"The first one... barring the preceding insult, was Tenshinaka... never understood that one." Lilithmon stated. "The second one was, and I quote "Light Whore", which I probably shouldn't have even heard."

Davis stilled. Not even his friends knew about _that one_. "Okay, I believe you. No one, not even Agunimon knows about _that one_."

"Ah, it makes sense, I suppose." Lilithmon stated.

"Light whore?" Kari questioned, not liking the implications.

"Uh... clothing in tatters, Armor shattered, hair seriously messed up, glazed look, and walking right towards me. What was I supposed to think, "Sexy lady"? I'm not _that_ shallow." Davis pointed out.

Kari was about to speak, but stopped. "Good point."

Davis looked at Ophanimon. "Where, exactly, are we? I mean, I know we're in the Rose Morning Star, but... where is it? Underground?"

"Actually, it's in a Pocket Dimension. Come and see." She turned and walked towards a balcony.

Kari decided to put her trust in Davis. She may not like Darkness, but she did like Davis. When they got to a balcony, Davis realized it. "The hell is this place?" He didn't recognize anything beyond the property line.

"What you see before you is the Endless Void that is the edge of a Dimension. A Pocket Dimension, to be more precise." Lilithmon explained. "Should I fail to beat Lilithmon back, I had put up a barrier that put the Rose Morning Star in a Pocket Dimension. Said barrier can only be destroyed in one way: The powers of Light and Darkness working together must destroy it. There is no other way. A Pure Blast with both elements at once will burst through. It works both ways, however. The only difference between the two paths is that only the Spirits of Light and Darkness can enter, but no one can exit until it is destroyed."

"What about the Digital Gates?" Davis asked.

"I made sure there were none here." Lilithmon pointed out. "I didn't want anyone to suffer, should I have fallen prey to Lilithmon's corruption. The same one you and Koji destroyed, Davis."

He sighed. "That figures... But why did she wait so long? Couldn't she have tried during Milleniummon's rampage?"

"Apparently, she was biding her time." Lilithmon stated. "When she tried, she almost succeeded. She managed to change my form to hers, but I stopped her consciousness from leaking into my own. I am still me, but I no longer count as a Celestial Digimon, regardless of my past, I am now a Lilithmon. My last act as a Celestial Digimon was giving you the tools to stop me if need be."

"I could probably break you out of here right now." Davis pointed out, before taking out his D-Tector.

"No." He stopped at her voice. "Not yet, at least. I may not like it here right now, but the fact of the matter is, I need to be here. I do not know if the Previous Lilithmon is still around, just waiting for an opportunity, or if the Darkness on the other side of the Barrier will affect me at all. At this point, I do not believe it to be worth the Risk."

Gatomon blinked, she hadn't expected this one to want to remain under lock and key. "I guess you're not that bad after all." Gatomon stated.

Lilithmon nodded. "In all my years as a Celestial Digimon, I have learned there are few truths in this world. The same goes in most, if not all other worlds as well. Those who believe the line between Good and Evil are clearly defined rarely last long. Even as a Celestial Digimon, I had seen the effects of Darkness when used for Good, and when it takes control of the user. I do not have the necessary Willpower to control Darkness. Davis, however, I had hope he could."

Davis nodded. "I'm glad you put that trust in me. Because I don't just control Duskmon and Velgamon. I effectively tamed them. I earned their respect. I give them the respect they give me. They're pretty cool when you get to know them. I also learned why, even with Koichi's understanding of Darkness, he couldn't Fusion Evolve."

"I was always confused as to why that was." Lilithmon stated. "I had thought JagerLowemon and Lowemon were enough with full Understanding of the element. What was he missing?"

"Trust." Davis said, leaning over the Balcony, looking out. Kari just watched. "Koichi's problem was trust. It was not trusting in others. He trusted his team. His problem was he never trusted himself. He didn't trust Duskmon, or even Velgamon. Once I gained their trust, I was able to Fusion Evolve into Rhihimon. I used Duskmon, Velgamon, Lowemon, and JagerLowemon. The four of them combined make Rhihimon. Not one human, and one Beast."

"I see. I guess it was too much to ask for Lowemon and JagerLowemon alone to make it happen." Lilithmon admitted. "How did you gain their trust? I'm curious."

"So am I." Kari added, speaking up for the first time.

"Because I gave them a chance to prove themselves." Davis said, his voice comforting to even Kari. "If they tried to take over, which Velgamon did once, I beat them back. And I did so with utmost ease, and I _still_ kept the form. After that, I earned Velgamon's respect. I gained Duskmon's Respect when I decided to take my training Underground to achieve my goals. They respect me, and I respect them in kind. Koichi wasn't willing to give them a chance, because he was more worried about us. He was afraid that he would lose control and attack us. He knew the truth, and he understood it. But he couldn't accept it. That was his problem."

"Hmm... Surprising how the Warrior chosen by AncientGreymon managed to tame AncientSphinxmon." Lilithmon mused.

Davis shrugged. "With a Will as Strong as mine, can you really be surprised? Besides, when all of us were together and fought Milleniummon, we couldn't beat him with Ten of us controlling Susanoomon. However, after his second attack, which nearly killed all of the others, I had gained all of their Spirits, and took Susanoomon's form on my own. I didn't kick Milleniummon's ass. What I did was _annihilate_ it. I tore it limb from limb, and tortured him for what he did to my friends. It wasn't long until I realized I had no family because of Milleniummon. Their families were killed as well. I was on my own, De-aged, with complete Amnesia. It was the price I paid to make sure that our efforts weren't wasted. At the time, I was fighting on Pure Force of Will. I believed in my friends. I believed in myself. And that's why Duskmon and Velgamon trust me, too. They know I have my Dark Side. I don't always show it, but it's still there. Everyone has one. I can just target with my own Dark Side, and pull it back if it goes too far."

"Impressive." Lilithmon stated.

Davis nodded. "I guess so. Besides, I still kind of owe Duskmon. If not for him, I'd have given up on myself before we even reached Cherubimon. For that, I have to thank him. He may have sided with Evil at the time, but he helped Good, even while working for Evil. I think that, if nothing else, would prove the Darkness really isn't on a defined line between Good and Evil. The line is stronger than we think. I've seen that firsthand. I've _felt it_."

Kari looked at him. "How long do you think it'll take before we can get out of here?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Kari. We have to make sure that this place is safe, and, should the previous Lilithmon still be here, then we get rid of her before we leave. Otherwise, she may get free as well. Not worth the risk."

"For now, rest up." Lilithmon stated. "I will lead you to a guest room. The rest have basically been modified for another room of sorts. I am sorry, but I did not prepare for any guests... ever. I was not expecting anyone to find this place and actually want to stay here for some time."

Kari blinked, but nodded. "I guess that makes sense. How many beds are in there?"

Lilithmon led them through the castle, and opened the door. The room was pretty spacious, but there was only one bed in it. "I apologize for there only being one bed, but, as I said, I wasn't expecting any company at all."

Kari looked at Davis, who was walking towards the desk, with a chair. "Davis..."

"You go ahead and take the bed, Kari. I'll be fine at the Desk. I've fallen asleep at Desks several times before... You know that from school. I can take the Desk. I'll be fine. Besides, I have to figure a few things out before clocking out."

"Are you sure?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Go ahead, and get some rest." Davis said, as he sat down at the desk. "See if you can run some kind of scan for any Data in the air that doesn't belong to you, a human, or the Legendary Warriors. If there's a single anomaly, that means the Lilithmon is still around, and will try to take control of anything, or anyone to get out." He ended up saying to Lilithmon.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything."

"If you can't, don't worry. I'll figure something out." Davis said, before going through some of his theories, and sensory abilities. Not to mention Cross-checking with those in his head. Two hours after Kari was out of it, he was about to pass out himself.

However, neither of them noticed the few Red Data Particles in the air. Kari because she was asleep, and Davis because he was exhausted, and barely conscious. Lilithmon wasn't able to begin her scanning yet, either.

A few hours later, Kari woke up, but it wasn't really her. At least, not completely. She looked at her body, then at Gatomon, and finally at Davis. She recognized him, but it wasn't exactly a good recognition.

She remembered him as the one that caused her Deletion and refused to be possessed. She noticed he was asleep, so she helped him out to the bed. Gatomon woke up. "Kari?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

**LEMONY VENGEANCE START!**

"Go back to sleep, Gatomon." Kari said with her usual sweet voice. No undertone at all.

Gatomon yawned, before she laid back down and quickly fell asleep once more. 'Kari' then smirked as she got undressed silently, and did the same to Davis. _'I may not have been able to convince you to give in with my own body, but you won't be able to resist me now.'_ She thought.

As she did, she was about to lower herself onto him, when he was about to wake up. "K-kari...?"

"Hello, Davis." She gave him a sultry smile.

"What's going on?" He asked, still somewhat tired.

She suddenly got an sadistically brilliant idea. "You don't remember?" She asked, confusion showing on her face.

"Remember what?" He asked, still confused, yet tired. "Last thing I remember is working on something, and then... nothing."

"Oh really? And here I thought that you actually remembered our Wedding Anniversary. To say you were going to 'Rock my bed, tonight.' I thought you actually remembered." Kari pouted.

_'Married? I never married Kari... Did I? Or is this a dream and I just want this to happen?'_ Davis thought. "Well? Did you really forget?"

"Sorry. You know I space out sometimes, Kari." Davis gave her a smile. "So, shall we get to it?"

She giggled. "Oh, I know." She then continued. "Mind if I start us off, honey?"

"Go right ahead." He smirked. "Just don't get too comfortable. I'll be taking control, soon enough."

_'Good luck with that, Takuya.'_ She inwardly smirked, before she took his entire length into her snatch. That was when something felt wrong. _'Shit! I forgot this girl was a Virgin!'_

_'What just happened? I mean, if this was a dream I'd have made sure I took her on the wedding night...'_ Davis thought. Kari bit her lip. "Kari?"

"I'm okay... it's just been a while since we've done this." She got out, trying to calm him down. She then started moving around trying to arouse him. It worked out quite a bit, but then, he smirked, grabbed her shoulders, and put her back to the bed, never once pulling out of her. "I told you, didn't I? I'd take control." He smirked at her, before pulling back a bit, and then pushing in hard and fast. She gasped.

_'Holy Lucemon! That felt good!'_ She thought.

Davis did it again, and continued, picking up the pace, causing her to lose her breath, and numb her entire body as her core started to heat up. And it heated up _fast_. He grinned, using his abilities with Fire to increase every bit of pleasure she felt tenfold. Right before he was about to release, he felt it. _'What the... if this is a dream then what is Lilithmon doing in... Fuck...'_ He then got an evil thought. _'Oh, I can use this.'_

Right before she could release her built up heat, he pulled out completely, causing her to whimper. "What...?"

"I told you I was gonna rock your world, didn't I?" He gave her a sadistic grin. He drew on his Steel Soul, and made Chains take her wrists and ankles, before pulling her taut. She looked surprised. "Did you forget that I have abilities from all Ten Legendary Warriors?" Another bit of manipulation later, a Choker appeared in his hand, and he tied it around her neck. He had charged it with an Anti-Orgasm ability. "I said I would rock your world, and I intend to." He noticed Gatomon was stirring, so he made it so it just looked like Kari was asleep, and Davis was now meditating. No matter what angle she looked from. Her eyes, ears, and nose would all say just that.

He got into position, and took her then and there. However, now, he was doing it to torture her. Her moaning got louder, and louder. Then, she started screaming in pleasure. "I want you to beg. Beg for a release."

"Please! I want to cum! PLEASE!" She cried out. And of course, Gatomon didn't hear a thing.

Davis smirked sadistically. "You want to cum, right?"

"YES!" He didn't let up. Instead, he continued, upping the heat.

"Then repeat after me." He started, not letting up at all. "I solemnly swear,"

"I solemnly sweAR!" He hit her G-spot right there.

"To let the true owner of this body,"

"To let the true owner of this BODY!" She felt him hit it again.

"Take full control over my mind and soul,"

"Take full control over my mind and soul!" She continued.

"And will never take over anyone else ever again."

"And will never take over anyone else ever again!"

"If I should break this oath, let my data be destroyed."

Once she finished repeating him, he grinned as Thunder boomed overhead. "Follow the Oath you just made, _Lilithmon_."

Then it hit her. _'Dammit! He's even sneakier than I remember!'_

"Alright... I'll give her my knowledge, and give her my crest. She will know what to do then. Just let me Cum!" She ended up shouting.

"Perform the transfer, and give her control. She will cum. Not you." Her eyes closed, and he continued pounding the now severely sensitive snatch. When her eyes opened, they were glazed over. "Davis! She's gone!"

He grinned, seeing the ploy. "Not quite Lilithmon! You're still in control!"

"She fused us both, but left me!"

_'Wait.'_ He checked into her data. _'She's right. It's not a possession. I'm not picking up Kari or Lilithmon. The connection to Gatomon is still there, but... Wait. There it is. Kari's Inner Light. But next to it... So it happened. And her mind... It's mostly Kari, but Lilithmon's memories are there.'_ He gave her a small smile.

He then continued, and readied the Choker to be taken off. As he was about to release, he got into position. "Oh god!"

"We'll do this together!" He thrusted in hard, and it fell off right then and there.

The resulting release was powerful. Kari felt so much pressure be released at once she screamed herself hoarse before she finished. Her lower abdomen was slightly expanded from the buildup. She passed out right then and there.

He wasn't far behind, but was barely able to pull the covers over them before clocking out himself.

He couldn't even pull himself out.

**LEMONY FRESHNESS IS GONE!**

-Kari's mind-

She had known what happened. But now, she was going through Lilithmon's memories. What she found, surprised her. At one point she was a human.

She had given up on her own life, and willingly gave herself up. Lucemon gave her hope again, and she did whatever he wanted her to. Lucemon tells her to bend over, she did, and let him do whatever he wanted. Lucemon told her to annoy someone, she did. He told her to seduce someone, she did it. He told her to kill someone, and she did.

He told her he was proud of her, she was incredibly happy and asked what else she could do for him.

He gave her a certain device and told her that, if she should use it, she will never be the same. She will live forever, but she would lose what was left of her humanity. He left the choice to her. If she wanted to give up whatever humanity she had left, she was to open it. If she wanted to keep it, she could leave right then and there.

She opened the device, and gladly let the power within it to take root in her mind and soul. Everything she had done was to have a purpose in her miserable life. She wanted acceptance. She fell into Darkness to find it. Lucemon treated her like a whore, but she didn't care. She loved to please him. If it meant turning herself into a whore, she'd do it.

Her mind soon followed suit, and finally her heart. Her Crest of Lust was finally formed, but she didn't care. She wanted acceptance, and Lucemon gave it to her. She wanted a reason to live, and Lucemon gave her that reason.

_Not anymore._ Kari thought after seeing Lilithmon's life. _You're part of me now. You never had friends, or family. I have both. What's mine is yours. You are me. I am you. I will live out both of our lives. I'll give you a reason to live. To save everyone we both hold dear. That was my reason to fight. And now it is OUR reason._

She heard another voice which was teary eyed. _Thank you... But my time is not long. This transfer was all I could do. After what Takuya did to me, even though it was your body, he noticed._

"Lilithmon?"

_I thank you for accepting me, Hikari Kamiya. I will abide by the Oath I gave him. Use my knowledge and Crest as you see fit. Show the world the truth. Don't fall into Darkness. Don't let your desires take control. You saw what it did to me. You accepted me, but don't go down my path._

"I will live out both our lives... Alicia Heindershmidt." Kari sent out a smile.

_Thank you... Farewell._ Lilithmon's presence vanished.

Kari sighed. "Alicia... I said I will live out both our lives. I intend to do so."

-room-

Lilithmon and Gatomon were looking at Kari and Davis, who were both in the bed. Gatomon tried to get them apart, but a shield of Light stopped her. Lilithmon was surprised. It was a combination of Lilithmon, Ophanimon, Beowulfmon and Rhihimon.

And that was worrisome. When she explained it to Gatomon, her eyes widened.

That was an hour ago.

Kari groaned. "Kari!" Gatomon cried out.

"Gato...mon...?" She groaned out.

"What happened? And why is there a barrier around you and Davis?"

"I found out what happened to the last Lilithmon." She answered.

"Oh no... She didn't..."

"She tried... but Davis turned it around." She looked at him and felt complete. She then realized she was still chained, and he was still inside of her. "If not for him, she'd have my body, mind and heart... and with her past..." She shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry." Tears welled up in Kari's eyes.

"She was a follower of Lucemon, who had once been good but went bad." Lilithmon stated.

"Do you know why she followed him?" Kari asked.

Davis groaned out a yes. "You're awake, Davis?"

"Yeah... Man, and I thought I had it bad." Davis groaned, before he could finally realize his position. "Sorry..."

"Wait." She stopped him.

"I shouldn't even be in this spot."

"Just remove the chains." Kari said. "I want to stay like this... just a little longer."

"Kari... I shouldn't even have done what I did."

"But I know why you did it." She countered. "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame her either."

"I'm not. I saw the one person that treated her like something... before _him_." Davis pointed out. "What I did... was save her from herself. Just like you would want to. I gave her a reason to pass on. I shouldn't have gone as far as I did, but..."

"I know, Davis. At least she was able to pass on knowing that someone can accept her." Kari pointed out.

"You know I'm going to have to pull out soon, right? Your stomach is _not_ supposed to be stretched like this for long." Davis pointed out.

"And how would you know this?" Lilithmon questioned. "Your body and her body are different genders, and the only times you have a female body, from my suspicions, is when using the Spirits of Water and Wind."

Davis snorted, before pulling out, letting the liquid drain out. "Lilithmon, you probably didn't understand just what you gave me when you gave me all the Spirits."

"I gave you a way to take me out if you needed to." Lilithmon pointed out. "I told you this almost 18 hours ago."

Davis shook his head. "You may have given me the Spirits, but it's not the reason you gave them to me that you don't know. It's what came _with_ them." This had all present confused. "Lilithmon, when you gave me the spirits they had something within them. Something I doubt even you noticed. Hell I didn't notice until I was showing my family my life before I met them."

"Explain." Lilithmon stated.

"When you gave me the Spirits... My old Team came with them." This had Lilithmon's face register shock. "That's right. JP, Tommy, Zoe, the whole gang. All nine of them are in my mind, thanks to the Spirits _you_ gave me. You may not have given me my old family back, but at least my friends are with me now."

"I... I had no idea..." She breathed out. "Is there any way for them to take control?"

Davis shrugged. "Never tried. Chiaki's been teaching me how to use her Fusion Spirit though. Learned a lot of new things."

"Her?" Kari asked, starting to get a little jealous.

"Kari, she told me, and I quote "The very thought of dating you activates my Gag reflex. I don't enjoy puking, either. Do the math." I honestly wasn't surprised, but the reason I asked whether she had a boyfriend or not wasn't for me like she thought."

"_Wait, it wasn't?"_ Chiaki questioned.

Davis rolled his eyes. "I'll bring you all into my mind. You'll see what I mean then." He brought them all to a White area. Chiaki and the other warriors were there, minus Koichi. "What happened to Koichi?" Davis asked.

"He's out of it." Koji stated. "After what you did, you pretty much overloaded his consciousness."

Davis blinked. "Oh. Note to self: Apologize for getting to into Lilithmon's Punishment."

"Note taken." Agunimon said behind him, causing Davis to blink, look at him and shrug. He turned to Chiaki. "I'm pretty sure you want to know why I really asked you if you had a Boyfriend. In fact, I'm sure everyone here wants to know." Everyone present, even Gatomon, nodded. "Well, the guy just didn't know how to bring it up, and asked me for help. Since I was Chiaki's Opposite naturally, he thought I'd be able to understand her a lot better than anyone else."

"So, he was a Warrior, eh?" Chiaki grinned. "You know, that isn't helping your case."

Kari stared. There was something she was missing. Then it hit her. Everyone present raised their hands.

Everyone _present_. "Davis, how many warriors aren't here right now?"

"Only one." Davis replied, then turned a smile to Kari, knowing she figured it out. "And I see you realized who I was asking for."

Kari giggled. "Yes, I did."

"Wait, she figured it out before I did?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Well... Zoe, right?" Kari asked. She nodded. "How many warriors are missing right now?"

"Only one."

"Now, add that to the fact that everyone _present_ wanted to know, aside from the one asking the question." Kari stated. Koji understood it then.

"You're kidding me." He said, flatly.

"He's male, isn't he?" She asked.

Koji facepalmed. "How could I have _not_ noticed?"

Davis grinned at him. "You weren't entirely open with your emotions, and didn't exactly understand them at the time. How _could_ you notice?"

Everyone but Zoe was still confused. She beamed. "Oh... There is _much_ we have to talk about."

Koji shook his head, and held a hand out to Kari. "Koji Minamoto. Digidestined Warrior of Light."

She gripped it. "Hikari Kamiya. People call me Kari, though. Digidestined Child of Light and, though recently, Child of Lust."

Everyone turned to her in surprise. "You're going to openly claim that bitch?!" Zoe shouted.

Kari sent a glare her way. Davis put a hand on her shoulder. "Zoe, you didn't watch what she showed me, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lilithmon passed on. Not Reformatted, but Passed on." He explained.

"And there's a reason for that. Her consciousness didn't want anything to do with the Digital World, so she gave me the Crest she made for herself, her memories, and only asked one thing of me. Never go down the path she did. Learn from her mistakes. Don't repeat them." Kari explained. "Her consciousness went wherever she should have ended up a long time ago. I know she is willing to face the depths of hell for what she's done. She knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't care as long as she held a purpose."

Davis showed the memories Lilithmon had shown him. The one person she cared for before Lucemon, what she had done after he was brutally murdered in front of her, which caused everyone's eyes to widen. She had given up on her life then. Koji saw her eyes and understood. She had given up on humanity. Given up her life.

JP, Zoe and Chiaki understood the look in her eyes. That longing for a Purpose. Tommy saw the fear in her eyes, but also the lack of caring for anything. Even herself.

Kari also saw the look, but she knew the full reason why. 3 years of being a Sex slave to random people, and Lucemon had come to her.

They saw everything he had her do. They saw what she was willing to do for him. But they also saw the change in her eyes.

They had seen the change in themselves too. She had been given hope. A Reason to live. A Purpose.

And something else only Koji saw and understood: Acceptance.

The realization hit him hard.

"Anyone care to guess why she didn't attack any of you unless you struck first?" Davis asked.

Koji knew then and there. He knew _exactly_ what was going through her mind. "She wanted someone to bring her out of the Abyss she brought herself into. Someone like the one she lost before it happened." He said, earning everyone's attention. He then chuckled, and finally bust out laughing confusing everyone. "It all makes sense to me now!"

Chiaki cleared her throat, and he managed to calm down and look at her. "If anyone could get her out of whatever hole she dug herself in it would've been Takuya. He got me out of mine, and even Koichi couldn't have done _that_."

Davis shook his head. "I just have that gift. It's not my fault I was born with a Will stronger than most Gods."

Zoe snorted at that. "Come on. You weren't _born_ with a strong Will."

Davis snorted. "AncientGreymon says differently. He's known me since birth and gave me a piece of his power an hour before my mother went into Labor. More specifically, the Will of Fire he had."

Everyone blinked at that. JP then remembered something. "I just realized something."

"That Takuya was made to fuse with AncientGreymon?" Gatomon questioned.

"Well, that, but that's not what I meant." JP admitted. "Zoe, remember that one time Takuya and Koji held hands while in their Unity Forms, and created Susanoomon?"

Davis and Koji facepalmed. "JP! That was _one time_!" They shouted in complete synchronization.

Kari blinked. "What's going on?"

Zoe, Tommy and Chiaki looked at JP. "What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"Don't you remember the conversation later on?"

Davis smacked JP's head. "Junpei I am nor gay, nor will I _ever_ be."

Then it hit Zoe's mind, and she giggled. "Oh... _that one_. I gotta say I kind of saw it coming, but Fire and Wind are just as good a combination."

Kari sent a blank look. "Hey. New girl, here. Inside jokes are lost."

Chiaki then realized it, and whispered in Kari's ear. She just turned a stare at Chiaki. "You're kidding me."

"No I am not. They really brought it up."

Davis looked at Kari. "The moment I found out, I saw the Irony of that little joke and my feelings for you... And I just realized why Koichi fell for Chiaki."

"Wait, what!?" JP shouted.

"You mean you didn't figure it out when Kari practically gave you the answer?" Davis asked. "And they call _me_ slow on the uptake."

"Then explain why you think those two have a logical reason for his feelings for her." Koji nearly ordered.

Davis held up a hand. "Koji, they joked that, as Fire and Light, we would be together if we were gay. You know that."

"And what does that have to do with Koichi?" Koji questioned, before it hit him. "Wait, are you saying..."

Davis nodded. "Our opposites element wise. Fire shows itself from the Sun, where the Light is bright. Water is strongest under the Night sky, where Darkness roams free. As Chiaki told me when I asked, Do the math." He smirked.

Everyone went silent. "That... makes sense." Chiaki stated. She then turned to Lilithmon. "How much longer until we can find a way back to the real world?"

"It should take about 6 hours. Why?"

"I think we should get going." Kari said. "My brother is probably worried sick."

"I doubt it. This place is actually scaled differently from the Digital World Time wise. The Time ratio is 1:14. A minute there is 14 minutes here. It's barely passing two hours."

"Make it so only a D-Tector can open a gate to here. That way, the others don't open it by mistake." Davis suggested.

"I was planning to." Lilithmon stated. "I will prepare a feast for the two of you and Gatomon. Then I will get to work on the portal. Davis, if you don't mind?"

They returned to the room, and walked out. Davis, Kari and Gatomon tore into the food. After so long not eating, they were pretty much starving. They rested for some time, before Davis just led her to the balcony. "Kari, what do we tell the others?" Davis asked.

"You had a friend bail me out of Machine City. It had taken a while, and another friend of yours took out the Control Spire." Kari replied. "In a way, it's true. JagerLowemon _is _a friend of yours."

"Lilithmon taught you how to lie, didn't she?"

Kari nodded, learning over the balcony. "Yeah, she was pretty good at it. With her memories, I can effectively pull on her skills mentally. None of her physical moves, though. I just don't have the body to use them."

The two of them were now in Robes, for some reason. Kari's was a light Pink with a Dark Purple starburst on the back: The Crest of Light. Davis had Burnt orange one, with AncientGreymon's symbol on the back in Black.

Davis nodded. "Makes sense. So, you gonna tell them about the Crest of Lust?"

"Not a chance." Kari stated. "TK isn't exactly fond of Darkness, and for a reason. Patamon was deleted when he was only 8, right after he Digivolved the first time. None of them knew better at the time, but the reason he's so affected is because he thought he had lost a good friend so early in his life. I know you don't agree with his view on Darkness, but please, at least try to make peace with him."

Davis looked out. "It'll be hard. If he's not willing to give an inch, I won't be able to make peace with him. I want to be friends with him, and I'll be the first to admit it. The problem is his attitude towards Darkness. I get that he has his reasons, but I've seen and Felt Darkness used for good... I once used Duskmon to save Jun from being Raped. Until he can accept that Darkness has just as much potential for good as it does Evil, the two of us can't be friends. I've fought alongside Darkness. I've _controlled_ it. I know the truth. He hasn't, can't, and doesn't."

Kari sighed. "I know, but at least give him a chance."

"I have been. He's been acting as I thought he would, but not the way I'd like." Davis admitted. "You know, for someone that is supposed to bear the Crest of Hope, he has so little of it."

Kari sighed. "Unfortunately, that's true when it comes to certain subjects."

Davis sighed. "Kari, I'm sure you know the saying, but even the Buddha loses his patience sometimes. Even I have limits on how many chances I give out."

Six hours later, Davis and Kari were back in their clothes (An Oryxmon washed them). They were now standing in front of a small TV set. "Davis, your D-Tector is the only one that can activate this one. Don't hesitate to visit every now and then. You too, Kari." Lilithmon stated. "Good luck with the Emperor. And please, find a way to get rid of whatever is possessing him. I have a feeling it isn't good."

Davis and Kari nodded. Davis shared his thoughts on the Emperor a while back. The many times he's seen the Emperor he's made the same conclusion each time.

The Digimon Emperor is being Possessed by an Evil Digimon. Davis held up his D-Tector. "Digi-Port Open." It unlocked, and showed his room.

"It'll only open from your room, so you know. Be careful, Warrior of Flame." Lilithmon stated.

"And since when does being Careful work for me?" Davis retorted with a grin.

Lilithmon shook her head. "You know what I mean." She smiled at him. "Good luck."

"I appreciate it, Lady Lilithmon."

Lilithmon was a little stumped at the title he gave her. Kari shook her head, and went through the portal, followed shortly by a grinning Davis. The gate closed soon afterwards.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete.

**Disclaimer: **Marinamon does NOT belong to me. The idea behind her belongs to "KEEPER OF WORLDS".


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's the next Chapta!

**Chapter 4**

Davis and Kari landed on the floor of Davis' room, which was surprisingly clean.

Jun heard the thump and came in, only to see Kari and Gatomon there. "Oh, Davis. You're back. Matt said you left the team for some reason and was wondering if I knew where you went. So, what happened?"

"What did you tell him?"

"You never made it home." Jun said.

"And he bought it?" Davis asked.

"You're asking someone who spends a lot of time Underground. I know how to lie effectively." Jun stated.

Davis walked up to the House phone and Dialed the number to Tai's Cell phone.

_Jun! Any word on Davis?_

"I'm right here." Davis replied.

_Why did you walk out on Kari?! I thought you knew better than that!_

"Who said I was walking out on Kari?"

_Why else would you leave without your partner?_ Tai questioned.

"Let's just say I have friends in strange places and leave it at that."

_Your Underground friends can't help out here! Kari is still in trouble!_

"Tai... You want to know what I really did after I left?"

_Damn straight! I want to know why you didn't go after Kari!_

"Like I said, I have friends. Two of those friends got in there. One destroyed the Spire, the other got her out."

_Wait, what?_ Tai was obviously confused. _But if she's out of there... where is she now?_

"Hang on." He motioned Kari to come over.

She took the phone and spoke. "Hello?"

_Kari! You're not hurt are you?_

She giggled. "No, Tai. I'm not. If not for JagerLowemon and MagnaGarurumon I probably would have been, though."

_MagnaGarurumon?_

"Yeah. He called himself the Unity Level of Light. JagerLowemon... He's the same one that saved Joe all those years ago. The two of them got me out of there, and said they came because Davis called them up."

_Wait, Davis KNOWS them?!_

"That's what I just said. He knows all of the Legendary Warriors, and every level of them, too."

_Are you hurt in any way?_

"No, I'm not hurt. No bruises, or anything like that." Kari said. "I do feel a little sore though. The ride out was a little... bumpy. That's about it, though."

_May be a little slow at times, but I'm not stupid. How did they get past Andromon's sensors?_

"JagerLowemon came out of a shadow, and never touched the ground. MagnaGarurumon, I don't think he had to." Kari admitted. "He then took me through the wall, and made a tunnel on the way out. Andromon probably noticed, but after MagnaGarurumon took out the tower, he probably didn't care. Oh, and Andromon wanted to apologize to me and TK for what he did. The others too, but us especially."

_Well... At least you're okay. Where are you?_

"Davis called you with his House Phone. We just got here a couple minutes ago." Kari admitted.

_Alright, I'm on my way. Any idea why the closest open Gate was 25 miles away from the city?_

She mouthed the question to Davis, and just shrugged. "Sorry Tai, we don't know."

_Well, it could've been the Emperor who shut them down, but if he could do that in such a widespread area, why hasn't he done so before?_

"I don't know, but we'll have to look out for it." Kari said. "Listen, I'll be staying at Davis' place for now. Bring Veemon? Davis left him at the Computer Lab."

_He's with me right now. We'll be right there._

"Thanks Tai. I'm glad you're worried about me, but do me a favor?" She asked.

_If you're going to ask me to NOT worry about you, the answer is no. I'm your Big brother, Kari. It's my job._

Kari then thought of something. "So, you don't want to worry about me?" She faked a hurt tone.

_N-No! That's not what I meant!_ Tai spluttered.

Kari giggled. "I know, Tai. I'm just messing with ya. See you soon." She hung up on him, and handed the phone back.

"I'm gonna take a Blind shot, and say that Tai said it's his job, as your older brother, to worry about you." Davis guessed, earning a nod from the brunette.

"Okay, so what really happened? I'm not going to buy whatever shit you tell them, and you know that I won't tell them truth if they don't know I'm lying." Jun pointed out.

Davis told her what happened. Zephyrmon got him in, JagerLowemon got her out, MagnaGarurumon destroyed the Spire, they took an underground route, somehow ended up at the Rose Morning Star, and found Lady Ophanimon, who managed to beat back Lilithmon, which Kari and him finished off.

When asked how, he said he didn't want to talk about it, and Kari blushed slightly. She got the message quickly.

"Well, that was basically an Eventful evening." Jun commented. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you took Kari's Virginity to beat back Lilithmon." She smirked at the exasperated look Davis gave her, and horrified one from Kari.

"Jun, if you say anything on that to _anyone_, and you'll see just how deadly Velgamon can be." Davis warned her.

She looked at him. "Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats." Davis retorted. "I make promises."

Jun smiled. "Good. I wasn't gonna tell anyone anyway. It's your business. If anyone asks if you did, even if I did know, I'll just say it's not my secret to tell."

Davis sent her a smirk, seeing her game. "Good to know. I really don't want to send Velgamon on a mission to kill you."

Jun sighed. "I know, I know." The doorbell rang.

Davis had hidden his D-Tector, and answered the door, seeing Demiveemon and Tai. "Where is she?"

"Come on in." He let Tai in and led him to his room, and saw Jun and Kari talking about random topics.

"Kari..."

"Tai, I told you. I'm _fine_." She sighed. "It's nice to know you care, but Gatomon can handle anything the Emperor can send against us. Even weakened."

"An army of over 500 Champions?"

"I would've found a way. Remember that, as a Champion, I kicked all of your Ultimate level butts in about 25 seconds before I met Kari." Gatomon pointed out. "I am _not_ to be underestimated."

Tai sighed, remembering the event. "Figures you'd bring that one up."

Gatomon smirked. "You know it."

Tai looked at Davis. "You said you called up friends. How did you do that?"

"I'm afraid that method isn't available with your Digivice, or even the one I got this time around." He showed off the D-3.

"Can you let me talk to them?"

"Out of all living humans, they only trust me so... No, I'm afraid not." Davis shook his head. "Sorry, I can thank them for you if you want, but when a friend puts their trust in me, I don't backstab them. Especially when they don't have many friends aside from each other."

"I get it... Kari, we should get going. If our mom asks, you were studying with a friend and lost track of time."

"Was thinking about that, anyway." Kari admitted. "See you at school, Takuya." She winked at Davis who chuckled. "Better hope Davis doesn't get jealous, Kari." He smirked in response. "You know how he gets when he's Jealous."

She giggled. "Oh, I know."

Tai, Kari and Gatomon left the house and went home. Jun looked at Davis. "You should get some sleep, Davis."

"Davis passed out ten minutes ago. I really am Takuya." Davis pointed out. "Yeah, we do that from time to time. Confuses the hell out of the teachers, and some learned to live with it. We never slip up, because we're really who we claim to be. I'm Takuya Kanbara. Davis Motomiya is your brother. Not me."

Jun sighed. "And I take it you're the reason he's so protective of his friends?"

"He'd be that way without me." Takuya pointed out. "How Kari realized we switched, I don't know, but I like it. Either way, you're right. You should hit the sack too, Jun. I'm only a part of Davis, but I still know what he wants."

-the day of the match-

It's been 3 weeks since the mess with Machine City. Kari never told anyone about the Rose Morning Star, or Lilithmon, much less the fact that all of Davis' "friends" were really just him. Several other traps were placed, and were deftly maneuvered around, thanks to Davis.

TK and Cody both realized that Kari and Davis had gotten closer. TK didn't like it, knowing that Davis was a supporter of Darkness, thinking that meant he was evil. He remained set in his views, and barely talked to him about it. In response, Kari rarely talked to TK.

A couple weeks ago, all of the Digidestined got Box tickets to an MMA fight. Joe, Matt, Tai and Kari all said they should go watch it in person. None of them said why, but they all said it was important.

The ones who knew are the only ones who realized that Davis wasn't there, and didn't get a ticket.

They met up at Tokyo Arena, and was directed towards the Box they were assigned. Whoever sent them all the tickets, they were obviously rich.

It was now that Yolei realized that Davis wasn't in the box. "Where's Davis?"

"He won't be up here." They heard Davis' mother say, causing them to turn.

"All that talk about supporting his friends, and he doesn't come?" TK questioned.

"You're TK, right?" Jun asked.

"Let me guess, he said I was an idiot."

"On multiple occasions, but he doesn't blame you for your ignorance." Jun looked to the Octagonal ring. "The reason you all were called here was because of one fighter. The Government found something out, and is attempting to shut it down. Their best is participating in this fight, and they want all of his friends and family to see him Crash and Burn. Surprising that, after everything you've said to him, TK, he still considers you a friend. In his place, I wouldn't with how you so blatantly insult one of his friends with your own Ignorant comments."

This caused confusion from everyone that didn't know of Koichi.

"Then where is Davis?" Yolei questioned.

The older Digidestined understood what Jun said. "I never thought that he would be an MMA fighter." Izzy commented.

"There's a lot even I don't know about Davis." Tai admitted. "But I knew about this."

"Then why didn't yous say anything?" Sora questioned.

"You didn't ask." Tai grinned at her.

Sora sighed. "Figures..."

TK and Yolei still didn't understand where Davis was, even with the blatant clues Jun gave them. However, as the fighters were introduced, seven came out ready to fight, and showing off their large muscles. Most of them had a background, but none of them were recognized by the Digidestined group.

_And now, the final combatant is one from another Arena, with different rules. He will be abiding by our rules for this fight, and, should he win, his Arena will not be shut down._ Jun bit her lip at this. She was obviously worried. _Time to meet, Chaos Flame!_

The crowd was silent. They didn't expect another type of fighter here.

_I didn't think an Underground Arena Champion would be fighting in an Arena like this, Butch._ The female announcer stated.

_Don't I know it, Cassidy. Anyway, this one, believe it or not, is their best fighter down there, and his own Arena's Champion. Supposedly, he's only fought down there for a little over 3 years._ Butch read.

Chaos Flame walked out from behind the stage in Dark brown robes that covered everything, and shadowed his face. _Something else to wonder about is that cloak of his. Why hide his face?_

_Well, according to the Bio we have on him, his age is unknown. They don't measure weight down there, so either one might be a factor._ Butch pointed out.

_Well, with all the fighters down there, something's bound to come up. Also, he was tested for steroids of any kind, or performance enhancers._ Cassidy added. _As it turns out, there's none of them in him. He may have a tough time fighting without an enhancement of some sort, Butch._

_Perhaps... and apparently, he wants to talk to everyone._ Butch replied.

The man in the cloak had a microphone placed near where his mouth should be. "Do you want to comment on something?" The man down there said.

"Yes, I have something to say." He then cleared his throat. "You try to shut down my Arena, you threaten my friends, and now you want me to Crash and Burn in this fight. I'm going to show you, just how much of my strength, is _earned_. I have spent years of Training to gain my strength. You want to know why I went for my Arena in the first place?" A hand came out of the cloak, and tore it off, before throwing it over towards Jun, who caught it, and smirked at Davis, as he showed himself. "The Arena I happen to be a champion of gave me the strength I need for what I want. And that is make sure no one loses a Friend while I'm around. I'm going to show ALL OF YOU, what it means, when you enrage the FLAMES OF CHAOS!"

The man backed up with his Microphone, and Davis jumped towards the ring, before landing on one of the posts in a crouch. He looked at his opponents. "I read the rules of your Arena. Funny thing about my own: When I fight, I always fought by the rules of this Arena. No Steroids, No enhancements, Nothing. All of my strength, speed and skill were earned. You want to think otherwise?"

"Hah! You're nothing but a lying cheat!" One of them shouted.

"Care to test that?" Davis challenged.

The man looked at the announcer.

_Well, that was informative._ Butch stated.

_Indeed it was. I wonder though, how strong does one need to be to match this guy?_ Cassidy stated.

There was a bit of static. _Chaos,_ Davis looked up. _I just want you to know that everyone down here is watching this fight. You told us to trust you, and we will. Don't let us down._

Davis sent a thumbs up. "You know it."

The Digidestined were staring at Davis is surprise. Kari, Tai, Matt and Jun were the only ones not worried. "Even _he_ doesn't deserve this!" TK gripped the railing in front of him.

Kari put a hand on TK's shoulder. "Just watch, TK. You saw what he did to that Monochromon. He can handle this."

"That's against a Rhino that couldn't think for himself." TK pointed out.

"A Rhino that weighs 2 tons." Kari countered.

"What did he do?" Cody asked.

"He grabbed the horn, stopped the Monochromon, and tossed him, before Flamedramon destroyed the Dark Ring while it was still airborne." Tai answered. "Besides, I've seen one of his fights before. He can probably handle it."

The bell rung, and the one Davis taunted charged headlong. He went for a Right straight, of which Davis grabbed the wrist with his left hand, and dodged to outside, meeting his eyes. "Don't underestimate the Flames of my Will." He said, before twisting into the air, and hitting the back of his neck, and straight out of the ring... 15 feet past the rungs. He landed on the ring as if he didn't do much. "Just be glad I held back on that hit." Davis pointed out. "If I didn't, you'd be dead." He turned to the others, who didn't like what just happened.

"Okay, who's next?" Davis asked, his voice showing the cockiness he definitely didn't feel.

The all charged him at once. "6 on 1, eh? Kind of unfair." Davis stepped once, before his fist hit one of them in the gut almost instantly, he then moved with a speed that no one could really see, and punched another one 4 times, before hitting the chin with the butt of his palm, and then moved on to the next one, and landed 3 punches, and a kick, before heading towards the fourth.

The Fourth one was hit by 7 punches in the torso, at which point, the first one to be hit started flying, and then the Fourth one got a single foot to the face, which propelled Davis towards the fifth, and landed a flying kick to the man's torso, before he jumped back, did a frontflip, and landed on the mat. When he did, the ones that were hit all went flying out. "How do you like my Beetle Blitz?"

_Whoa! Did you see that, folks?!_ Butch shouted. _Man, that guy moved at speeds no less than a blur to us!_

_Just how fast is this guy?_ Cassidy asked.

While a Slow-motion replay was played on screen, the ones that were hit were knocked out, and taken out of the ring. _To think the Replay had to be played at less than 1% speed to get it it at Normal Speed..._ Butch commented.

_This guy is fast, no doubt._ Cassidy admitted.

Davis looked at his last opponent. Davis simply walked up to him, tilted his head to the side, and pointed at his cheek. "Hit me." was all he said.

Everyone watching was stunned at the bold move. "You're an idiot."

"Or maybe I know exactly what I'm doing, but you'll never know, will you?" Davis pointed out. "At least if you don't go for it."

The man growled. "You _dare_ take me lightly?!"

"Considering the fact that the second best Fighter Underground can't match me at 25% and I can beat him in 3 hits, I doubt there's many humans, if any, that can actually beat me in a fight." Davis countered. "Besides, I trained myself to fight something _stronger_ than humans."

Everyone watching heard that statement clearly, and the Digidestined just stared at him. He had been training himself to fight _Digimon_!

The man stopped growling, and noted the seriousness in his voice. "What... exactly, were you training yourself to beat?"

Everyone wanted to know this. "Do you know of the Incident in Odaiba 3 years ago?" He asked.

"Who doesn't?"

"Do you know what caused it?"

"Some freak that claimed to be a vampire." The guy answered. "I don't get what that has to do with this."

"That wasn't just _any_ Vampire. That man... isn't even Human, much less the strongest of his kind. That man was powerful enough to take down a building with one punch. He's nowhere close to being the strongest. In fact, I'd place him about the Middle Tier of his kind. I'm in the same league as _him_ right now, but my goal is to face the _best_ of the _Top_ Tier and _win_."

The previous generation of Digidestined heard the proclamation, but they couldn't believe it was possible.

TK couldn't believe what he just heard. _'Davis is trying to be as Strong as the Strongest Digimon... Is that even possible?'_ He thought.

Izzy thought like mind.

"What would cause him to want that?" Sora asked the question everyone but Kari and Davis' family was thinking.

"He lost his friends to a Digimon." Jun said. "He had been inside each of their minds. He knew them as well as he knew himself. He doesn't want that to happen again."

"The question is, is that even Possible?" TK asked.

"It is." Kari said. "With his friends, and his will to protect them, nothing will stop him. He lost everything precious to him once. He's not too keen on losing anyone else. Think on that, TK. He's willing to do all it takes to make sure his friends are safe. Even if it means doing something he doesn't like, or absolutely hates."

"Has he gone insane?" Yolei questioned.

Jun walked up to the bar. "Who said he was sane in the first place?" She questioned. "He definitely isn't. Any sane person wouldn't fight in the Underground at 9 years old. Any sane person wouldn't want to fight a Super Ultimate and try to _survive_, much less win. Davis is definitely insane, but it helps him. It's why he can't be controlled by Darkness... Once I heard a Lilithmon tried to control him. She failed on a level known only as Super Epic."

Izzy knew about Lilithmon. If someone like _that_ failed to Control Davis at such a level... "Unreal..."

"Don't you mean 'Prodigious'?" Joe asked.

"This is far beyond 'Prodigious' Joe." Izzy stated. "I doubt even Tai could withstand something like Lilithmon. We could pool all of our Crests Together, which could contain Apocalymon... but if he could do what Jun just said, his Strength of Will is even stronger that _that_."

Kari shook her head. "You're underestimating him."

TK and Tai looked at her. "His Strength of Will can't be moved by a God, and not from a lack of trying, either. Not to mention, it was a Creature of Darkness that got it that high." Kari told them.

TK didn't understand that. "But why?"

"The only one that knows why he did it is dead." Kari stated. "The same person that knows also gave his life to make sure Davis lived."

The man sighed, and sent his most powerful punch at Davis' cheek. "That's it?" Davis asked. "If that's all you've got, then I'm afraid I was right. You're not strong enough to beat me." He sighed. "I guess that's to be expected, though. Look, I like you. You actually took the time to listen. You stopped for a moment to think on what I said. You are a fighter that earned my Respect. You may not be at my level, but your Heart is still in good spirits."

He took a stance. "A Warrior's true strength lies not in his muscles, but in his heart. Remember that, for it is the Code of a True Hero." He landed a light punch to the man's chest, and sent the guy flying. It was a KO. Davis sighed, and helped him up.

_I never expected an Underground fighter like this._ Butch stated.

A reporter came up to him, with a Camera. "Is there anything you'd like to say on your win, Chaos?" The reporter asked.

"Yeah, I've got something to say." He spoke into the microphone. "If you try to shut down the Arena I got my strength and skill again, I'll do this as many times as I need to. It gave me the strength, speed, and skill I have. In the beginning, I came out of matches a Bloody mess. I never used steroids of any kind, knowing it was cheating on my own skills. I went in with a goal, a lot of knowledge, and a Will to best even the Gods. I got my strength, speed and skill down there. I came out as you see me now."

"What about what you told Akiyama? What, exactly, are you planning to fight?"

"Anyone and any_thing_ that threatens those I care for. I lost everyone I cared for once. I'm _not_ letting it happen again." Davis said with a voice entirely resolute.

"Your Arena is going to be restarted. What are you going to do now?"

"Me? I'm going home. I've got a game tomorrow, too. Fighting isn't my entire life, you know?"

"Could you at least tell us your real name?" The Reporter asked.

He held out his hand, and she placed the Microphone in it. "All of you in the Underground, I _do_ have an announcement. Your champion... is only 12 years old."

That sent shock into everyone. "As I said in the ring, I've been training myself to take out things that are _far_ beyond Human capabilities. None of you even come close to the level I need to be at. In my opponent's terms, you're nothing more than a Rookie compared to them. That's Low Tier. I'm Middle Tier, know to them, as Ultimate. After that, is Mega, which is widely known as the Strongest level. That's wrong. There's one level above it, and _that_ is what I'm aiming for: Super Ultimate. I'm not even 30% of the way there. Getting up to Mega level would take a good 5% more from Super Ultimate. There are also only about 10 that are Super Ultimate level. I plan to be the next one to hit that list." He sighed. "And it is for that reason, I'm resigning my position as the Champion in the Arena. If you need help for something like this, don't hesitate to call. I owe the Arena much more than I can repay, and I intend to repay that debt in full."

"You're giving up on the Arena?"

He shook his head. "My purpose in the Arena has already been completed. I'm not giving up on it, and I may come back one day, just for a random fight or something. For now, I have biggest fish to fry, and I have to get stronger than I am. I'm nowhere near the level I need to be. For those of you who I have faced and beaten soundly, I only have one piece of advice for you. This goes for anyone who wishes to take up Fighting for any reason. As long as you have a burning Desire to do something, you can do it. My strength of Will won me many matches down there I would have lost either way. If you had a way to look into my Heart, you'd see flames far stronger than that of Amaterasu herself. Those flames are the Manifestation of my Will. My Will is my greatest strength. A Will to do what I want, no matter the consequences, and the Will to never Give up. As long as you have that, you will find a way to do whatever it is you wish... It also stopped me from dying more than once."

"What about those without a Will as strong as yours?"

"Find a reason to keep moving. Find your reason to keep moving, in the face of fear. That Courage will lead the way to your Will. Find a Friend that will support you no matter what you choose. That will keep you grounded. Get the Knowledge you need. It will save your life, and allow you to make a good choice when offered." Tai, Matt and Izzy smiled at this. "Without a family that cares for you, even that will not be enough. The love of my family kept me going when my Will was not enough." Sora smiled. "Even when everyone else would lose Hope, I did not, and so my Will was strengthened even more." TK blinked, but gave a small smile. "The Balance of Light and Darkness gave me even more strength from understanding both and accepting them, thus further boosting my Strength of Will." Kari smiled softly, as did Koichi and Koji in his mind. "And even then, if it is not enough, never letting my friends down, my family down, being the one that others can truly rely on, gets me moving once more, and further strengthens my Will."

Joe smiled at the reference to his crest. "All of that, and a Sincere goal that I intend to follow for the rest of my life, have boosted my Will to a point most never reach. By a Miracle, I survived an attack that had killed everyone around me." He smiled at the Crest Magnamon gave him. "It is through all of this, my Will has become strong. These traits are inside all of you. Everyone here has them all. Everyone in the _world_ does. To do what I have done, you must awaken them all from within. For it is with all of them, that I have survived. It is with all of them I have progressed. And it is with all of them that I shall get even stronger than I am."

He turned around and walked out. "And for those of you wondering what I mean with all of that... That is something you must experience in order to understand. It is not something I can explain." He tossed the mic over his shoulder, for the reporter to catch.

He walked out without another word. When he left the arena, he noticed the paparazzi, and hid inside of a Shadow. Everyone started looking for him, trying to find some trace of him.

Once everyone in the area had left, the Digidestined and Jun walked into the area. "Man, I knew he was good but to think he was that strong?" Cody stated.

"I'm actually a lot better." They heard Davis as he walked out of a Shadow. "Sorry, but I had to hide from the press. It's better that way."

TK walked up to him. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"If you mean the obvious references to the Crests of Virtue, then yes. I learned from experience all of that is needed for a Strength of Will as powerful as me. Even the Will for the Crest of Courage is not enough." Davis stated. "There is one I did not mention, however. The Crest of Kindness."

"I've never heard of that one."

"I doubt you've heard of the Crest of Miracles, either." Davis told Izzy.

"No, I haven't."

"To have the Strength of 9 Crests and accepting the Truth of Darkness, not just what is seen, but the Full Truth, is to have a Will stronger than most Gods can claim."

Kari just walked up to him next, and pecked his cheek. "I know... Takuya." She winked at him.

Tai looked at Davis, not liking what Kari just did. Davis sighed. "How do you know which of us is out? I could never figure that out."

"It's your eyes. Takuya has Hazel Brown eyes, while Davis has Chocolate Brown eyes." Kari explained.

Takuya blinked. "Not even we noticed that difference." He shrugged. "Oh well. You live, you learn." He looked at Tai. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking Kari home." He looked at her. "Shall we?"

She giggled and walked alongside him away from the rest of the group.

Tai was about to go after them, but Jun stopped him. "Don't worry, he can handle anything that comes at them."

"It's not _him_ I'm worried about."

She smirked. "I know. You're worried about someone so close to three of his old friends. With what you just saw, and heard, do you really think he'd let anything happen to her?"

However, Poromon, who was with Yolei, sensed something. "Something's wrong."

"Poromon?" Yolei asked.

"Davis and Kari just vanished." Poromon stated.

"This is your fault!" Tai yelled at Jun, who was unfazed.

"Wait, there's more!" Upamon, from Cody's Bag, continued. "I felt a burst of Light, and something else. It was like when Gatomon Armor Digivolves. Same power."

This caused confusion with everyone but Jun, who nodded. "So, he called KendoGarurumon... Makes sense."

Tai glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember what happened back with Machine City? KendoGarurumon is a Beast Level. More specifically, Light element. He's also the fastest of all of them on land. Smooth ride, too." Jun explained.

Tai blinked. "And how would you know that?"

"Number one: Upamon there. Number two, Davis has told me who was best where. Zephyrmon is fastest Aerial-wise. KendoGarurumon is fastest Land wise. JagerLowemon is a close second, but he actually runs for top speed. KendoGarurumon doesn't."

"Wouldn't he be exposed?" Izzy asked.

"How do you think he's evaded the Emperor? He can reflect light in a certain area, and make it so nothing inside said area is seen. Period." Jun pointed out.

-Odaiba, Kari's Apartment building-

KendoGarurumon stopped next to a dumpster right outside of Kari's Apartment. Kari dismounted and smiled at him. "Thanks." KendoGarurumon shifted back into Davis.

"Don't mention it, Kari." Davis replied.

"How did you switch without me noticing? I mean, something would have happened..."

"If I shifted as KendoGarurumon." Davis pointed out. "We swapped right before the Evolution."

Kari snapped her fingers. "No wonder I never noticed."

Davis grinned at her. "Come on, let's get you home."

They walked up to her doorstep, Davis having his cloak on, but the hood down. Kari opened the door, and saw her parents. "Kari, where's Tai?"

"We ditched them at the Arena." Davis admitted. "He was freaking out after my win."

Yuuko Kamiya looked at Kari, who nodded. "He was freaking me out too, mom. I asked Davis to get me home quickly. We left... what? 3 minutes ago?"

"We got here in about 1 minute 30 seconds." Davis said. "That's not including us getting from the ground level to here."

Kari nodded. "Yeah, he's fast."

"What's with the cloak, then?" She asked.

"Uh... Didn't want to meet Kari's parents without a shirt. Wasn't able to change from my fighter outfit." Davis admitted.

"No shirt?" She raised an eyebrow, but hid her smirk. "Let me see."

"Mom!" Kari blushed.

"Oh relax, Kari. Your father isn't home. He was called in to work, and won't be back for a week." Her mother waved her off. "Come on. I want to see why you want to cover it up."

Davis looked at Kari who didn't want it to happen. He then decided to open a Mental Link with her. He had done so several times before, and they knew the signs. _"Kari, we'll have to tell her sooner or later."_

"_I like later."_

"_Are you afraid I'll leave you for your own mother?"_

"_...No."_

Davis sighed. _"Kari, no matter WHAT happens, I'm not leaving you for another woman."_

"_What about Lilithmon?"_

"_That was only to get you back in control of yourself."_ Davis pointed out. _"No other reason."_

Kari sighed. "Davis..."

Davis opened the cloak to reveal his body. Yuuko's eyes widened. "Whoa..." _'How did Davis get so... Ripped?'_

"Yeah... not something I want to show off." Davis closed it. "Besides, if what I do have on is seen, it'll be a little... hectic. But if you must know, the reason I look like this is because I fought in an Underground Arena for 3 years. I'm switching my focus from fighting other humans, to something much bigger, and much _stronger_."

"Like what?"

Davis turned around and walked to the door. "The same thing that took everything away from me 8 years ago. See you at school, Kari. I'll need some time alone. Sorry."

"After that speech, I guess it was too much to ask for you to be unaffected."

Davis nodded. "Ja ne." He walked out the door, and jumped over the Balcony.

"Davis!" Yuuko ran to the Balcony, but didn't see Davis.

"Mom... That wouldn't kill him. He survived at attack from a Digimon more powerful than Apocalymon 8 years ago. That won't do anything to him."

"Kari, he's just human."

"He's far beyond Human." Kari admitted. "Davis is far stronger than most professional weight lifters, and even faster than most Olympic Track Runners. If he wanted to, he could shatter both records at any time."

"Kari, not that I didn't see what he looked like, but isn't that stretching it?"

"Mom, you remember Myotismon?" Yuuko shivered. "Yeah... He claimed to be on the same level of strength and skill as Myotismon."

"But Kari, that's not humanly possible."

"So is taking out 5 Professional MMA fighters in half a second with a total of about 25 hits between the five of them." Kari retorted. "I just saw him do that not even an hour ago. It's probably still on the news."

Yuuko ran to the TV and turned it on, and changed it to a Sports News Channel. When she saw the replay of said move at full speed, she noticed she couldn't even see anything, until one of them did a frontflip going back wards.

Then the replay at 1% speed, and her eyes widened. Each hit, each move... what he did was just Humanly impossible, but... "Kari... Did you really just see this?"

Kari nodded. "Unlike Tai and the others, I saw each hit, but I saw the blur of him moving. He was still moving too fast for me to see. No one else could keep up with it. Matt, whose partner is the fastest, couldn't even see the blur. Izzy, who has the keenest eye out of all of them couldn't see the blur. Even if Gatomon were there, _she_ probably wouldn't be able to see much more than the blur." _'If not for Lilithmon _I _wouldn't have seen the blur.'_

"He called the move Beetle Blitz." Kari finished. "It's a high speed barrage of Power hits, which is normally something only a Digimon can do. He said he got the idea from a Digimon. Most of his moves he uses were based off of Digimon Attacks."

Yuuko's eyes widened. "He knows about Digimon?"

"A Friend of his did. Gave him a complete record of Digimon a few years ago. He said that his friend was gone, though."

"See? Those Digimon are dangerous. You could get yourself hurt!" Yuuko told her.

"With what he said, it was a Digimon that took away everything from him 8 years ago. For all we know that Digimon could come back. If it does... I don't know if we can handle it right now."

"But Kari... What about you?"

"If he comes back, he'll find out Davis lived. He might not like the fact someone survived whatever attack he used when it tore down a building, and killed everyone else in it." Kari pointed out. "I would need Gatomon's help. He's strong, but I think he believes he's not strong enough to take on this guy, whoever he is."

"Kari... why do you _want_ to fight this thing?"

Kari looked at the door. "You know what it's like to love someone, right?"

"You don't mean..."

"I don't know, but.. I think so." Kari admitted.

"Tell me what you feel. I could probably tell for sure." Yuuko said, patting the couch. Kari sat down, and explained what she felt.

Yuuko listened intently. When Kari finished. "I didn't think you'd actually fall for someone so much like Tai... yet he's so different."

"It's like he a combination of everyone in our old Digidestined Group." Kari said. "But..."

"Kari, I think it's safe to say you truly love him. But my question is why?"

"I don't know." Kari looked down.

"It's okay, Kari. Is there something else?" Yuuko asked.

Kari opened her mouth, but what came out wasn't exactly expected. "Don't tell Tai? I don't want him to get hurt."

"I'm sure Davis would be fine, if he could do that." Yuuko pointed at the TV.

"It's not Davis I'd be worried about." Kari admitted.

"Oh... Are you sure Tai would really be in danger?"

"I get the feeling if Tai throws the first punch, the reflex alone could probably put him in the Emergency Room at best." Kari pointed out. "When he said he was about as Strong as Myotismon, that would be before he actually called on any of his Spirits. If he called on any of them, Tai would probably die in one hit... If he called on the Strongest one... I wouldn't even have a brother to bury."

"How strong is that one?" Yuuko asked, half scared, half curious.

"You saw when Angewomon fired an arrow at Tai, getting Agumon to turn into Wargreymon, right?" Yuuko nodded. "The Giant being the two fought was known as VenomMyotismon. The one I'm talking about would make him look like a Joke in raw power."

Yuuko didn't like the chances of Tai's survival if he took it the wrong way. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." Kari nodded at her mother. They continued talking, mostly on her current group of friends, when Tai walked in, grumpy. "Welcome home, sweetie." Yuuko stated.

"Hey mom..."

"You look like your goggles were smashed, Tai." Kari sent a smile his way.

"Kari? But... how..."

"Davis got me home in less than 5 minutes." Kari answered.

"How?"

"Let's just say he got a friend of his to bring us here."

"Still, that's too fast for a car." Tai pointed out. "Unless..."

Kari nodded. "It's one of _those_ friends."

"One day, someone's going to know. Your realize that, right?"

"The Government doesn't know about their existence, and even Izzy doesn't have any information on them. Exposure isn't much of a worry." Kari pointed out.

"Not to mention Izzy said he'd ask Gennai for help on the way home. He can't make anything of them."

Kari sighed. _'And there's a good reason for that. Lady Lilithmon had shut out all records of them with the end of Milleniummon.'_ She thought. "I'm going to bed. Night mom. Tai." She went into her room, and passed out quickly. _'Man, Lilithmon, your Crest is making far more tired than usual.'_

The giggle she heard was promptly ignored.

The next morning, Kari woke up, and saw an apparition in front of her. More specifically, a Blonde female in Lilithmon's robes. _"Morning Kari."_

Kari's eyes widened. _'I thought Lilithmon passed on!'_

"_So did I, for a while there."_ Lilithmon, no... Alicia told her.

_'Wait, can you read my mind?'_

"_Actually only you can see or hear me. You hold my Crest, after all. Listen, the Crest of Lust is something I learned about the hard way."_ Alicia told her.

"Abilities?"

"_Talk in your mind. I am tied to it, after all."_ Alicia stated. _"But yes, you gain abilities based on the Crest. Unlike the Crests of Virtue, which you already know of, the Crests of Sins do not allow Digivolution. They give the bearer abilities based on the Crest. My Crest is the Crest of Lust. Your powers tend to revolve around the full extent of Lust."_

_'But what are they?'_ Kari asked, as she got up and took a shower.

"_Kari, as the carrier of Lust, you're basically able to manipulate anyone into a Lustful state. Most males will listen to you. If your will is stronger than theirs then there will be no hope of them resisting. I find it works on Lesbians and Bi-sexuals quite well, too."_ Alicia mused. _"Off topic, but I think I made my point with that ability."_

_'Yes, Quite off topic.'_ Kari replied. _'So, I can basically control any guy with a Libido?'_

"_In a nutshell, yes."_ Alicia admitted. _"However, there is more to it than that. The Crest of Lust is also only as powerful as you let it be."_

_'How so?'_

"_The Crests of Virtue and the Crests of Sins are different in many ways. This is not one of them. The Crest will draw its power from you in both cases. When it comes to a Crest of Virtue, when said Virtue is flowing through your heart, it activates. When it comes to a Crest of Sin, the name of the Crest is a perfect indicator. The more of what that Crest Stands for is within you, the more powerful it gains. The strongest Crest of Virtue is the Crest of Miracles, with Light being a close Second. With enough of the Crest of Sin you hold, you can effectively double the power of the Crest of Miracles."_

_'You're kidding me, right?'_

"_No, Kari. I'm not. I became Lilithmon and gained the Crest of Lust because of my Lustful Attitude. I wanted something, I took it. The first person in a long time to resist me was Takuya. I didn't exactly take that point that well."_

_'Alicia? Power of the Crest?'_

"_Right, sorry. Anyway, the more you want something, the more powerful the Crest Becomes. The More Powerful your Crest is, the more powerful _you_ become. That is a Major Difference between the Virtues and the Sins. Virtues take your power and give it to your Partner. Sins take your power, enhance it, and make it your own."_

Kari walked out of the shower, and got dressed. _'But if that's the case then that means...'_

"_You won't have to go around asking for Sex, Kari."_ Alicia cut her off. _"Lust is there in many forms. Love is basically Lust with Reason. Other types of Lust include Battle Lust: Your wish to fight. Bloodlust is another one. It's the desire to torture someone, or overall make them suffer. Either that, or just want to see blood. When it comes to Lust, what you want is something you Desire. The more you Desire something, the more you Lust for it. Sex is only the most known aspect. Take Tai, for example. He Lusts for your safety above all else."_

_'Are you serious?'_

"_As a Heart Attack, Kari. Lust is more than just what I used it for. I should know this better than anyone. My skills, physical ability, and even my best attacks are more powerful, the more Lustful I get. My mind tends to deteriorate sometimes because of it, though. That's the trade off. I lose my ability to think Rationally. Slowly, but surely. The more I gave into my Lust, the more Powerful I became. The More powerful I was, the less reasoning ability I had."_

_'So, the reason you took Lucemon's offer is because he gave you a way to manifest your Lust for Acceptance?'_

"_I suppose you could say that."_ Alicia answered. _"I honestly do not remember much of those times. I mostly blocked them out."_

_'I get it. You don't like thinking back on the days you were alone.'_ Kari told her.

"_No... they're what led me down the path I took."_ Alicia admitted.

_'I get it.'_ Kari replied. _'It's not easy being alone, is it?'_

"_No, and pray that you never feel that way."_ Alicia told her.

_'I know, Alicia.'_ Kari replied. Her mother saw her eat her breakfast in silence, not knowing about Alicia nearby. "Kari is something wrong?"

"No, mother. Just thinking." Kari replied.

"About what?"

"Things I probably shouldn't even know about but know anyway." Kari replied.

"And you're not going to tell me?" Yuuko hid her smirk.

"If I did, Tai would never let me hear the end of it." Kari hid _her_ smirk. "And I know he's listening in on us right now."

Yuuko nodded. "Good point. Girl thoughts, am I right?"

"You could say that."

"I could ask Sora for help on that." Tai pointed out.

Kari shook her head. "Doubt she could help."

"Kari, you know as well as I do how much help she can be when it comes to Girl Problems."

Kari finished her breakfast and walked to school on her own. While she did she was outwardly silent, but continuously talked with Alicia. She also knew something big was going to happen soon.

She just didn't know what.

-afterschool-

Davis had just gotten through a Soccer game against Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji. Davis was able to score 5 goals, as opposed to their 0 in the first half. Ken hit the field, and Ken's team had won, by the skin of their teeth, 11-10.

The Digidestined, knowing how fit Davis was, were not surprised. The rest of his Team, on the other hand, didn't know.

None of them were fans of MMA. However, after the game, one of Ken's Teammates realized who Davis was. "Hold on!" Everyone, no matter what team, looked at him. "Are you Chaos Flame?" He asked, pointing directly at Davis.

He shrugged. "What of it?"

The man just gaped. "Sorry, I've been a bit busy recently. Who _is_ Chaos Flame?" Ken asked.

"He's an Underground MMA Fighter, that just recently came Topside and thrashed the Top 7 Fighters in the Official MMA Organization! He did that just yesterday and _annihilated_ 5 fighters in less than a second!"

Ken looked at Davis with interest. _'Perhaps he is more powerful than I thought.'_ Ken thought.

Davis looked at Ken. He knew who he was then and there. _'Damn... And I was right. There IS a possession in play.'_ He thought. "Well Ken, I'm glad we could play your team. Sorry about your leg. At least I didn't tear it off. I probably could have."

"Damn straight..." Kari muttered.

"Did you say something, Kari?" Cody asked.

Kari looked at Cody. "No, why?"

They left and went for the Computer Room, ready to go into the Digital World. For some reason, Davis had his D-Tector. It was hidden, and he didn't want anyone else to know.

However, he got the feeling that something would happen, and he wouldn't like it. "Well, lets get going."

Everyone nodded. Once they went through, they ended up in a Valley. They walked forward. Davis stopped after a while, and looked away. TK and Patamon vanished. He looked forward, not seeing what was happening.

Everyone else followed TK's lead, somehow falling into invisible holes. Davis checked one of them as he saw Yolei being pulled down for some reason. The ground was hard as a rock. _'That little bastard...'_ He thought. "Veemon, let's move, and do it fast."

"Right. We gotta find the others."

"And take care of the one that took them."

He ran forward, Veemon right behind him. He didn't bother with top speed, but stopped when they were about to reach a ridge. "Veemon, stay here."

"Dare I ask why?"

"I don't want you in the crossfire of what's about to come up."

"How bad?"

"I might go Fusion." Davis said, seriously.

Veemon nodded. "I'll stay hidden."

Davis continued on his own. He ran forward on his own, his D-Tector in hand, though it was still in his pocket. "Guys!" He saw all of his current friends bound, along with their partners.

"Like my present?" The Emperor asked.

Davis just turned to him, a scowl on his face. "So, Ken Ichijouji, Boy genius, Soccer maniac, and Evil Freak..."

"Grrr..." The Emperor growled.

Davis then decided to put one of his older favorites into play. "You know something, Ken?"

"I'm sure I can live without knowing whatever you want to say."

"Trust me, you'll like it." Davis hid his smirk. "There is nothing about this whole scenario that doesn't make me so disgusted I want to violently vomit out all of my internal organs. I despise you so intensely, I can't tell if my Vision is blurry from my recent Near Death Experience, or from my unforgiving rage. If allowed, once I am back to full health, I will gut you with an honest to god smile on my face, and then proceed to paint the walls of the house I will build with your body with your very blood." He said that with a dead serious face, and everyone in the area was silent.

"...What?" Ken asked, completely confused.

Even the Deltamon nearby stared at him. What the heck was going through Davis's head?

"Okay, now could you pass on that message to the idiot that's currently possessing you, please?" This caused all those watching to face vault.

In his mind, the humans were either shaking their heads, facepalmed, or, in Koichi's case, laughing their ass off. Davis chuckled a bit, but his face went serious quickly. "Although I should warn you of one thing."

"After something like that _joke_?"

"Who said it was a joke?" Davis raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, as for my warning, you're about to find out what happens when someone messes with my friends. I could tell you what happened to the last one to try that, but... You're not a man that listens to words. You prefer Action."

"Glad to see you understand that." Ken replied, sarcastically.

"Okay. Good. Now, Watch closely. As I show you the Truth. The past. The future. And Everything in between!" He held up his left hand that was covered in Data loops.

Kari and Veemon noticed this quickly, and understood completely. "Planning to defeat me with mere _data_?"

Davis smirked. "Execute!" He slammed the D-Tector onto the outermost loop, and ran it across. "Fusion Spirit Evolution!" As the D-Tector ran off, the Data surrounded him in a cocoon, which surprised everyone watching.

When it left, everyone saw something they didn't believe. From the Data Cocoon emerged a Red, Orange, and Yellow Man with wings, and strange devices on his forearms.

Davis had become, "Aldamon!"

He glared at the Emperor, and then realized what was going on. "I should've known." The forearm devices, turned around, and split before heating up. "Atomic Inferno!" He sent out punches Rapidly, letting loose balls of flame that hit each of the Humans and Digimon that were tied up.

Everyone, including Kari, was surprised he did that. Didn't he think... "Do you really think the Bakemon trick was going to work on me?" Aldamon questioned. "Seriously! Oh, and as for Deltamon... Sorry bastard, you're getting the same treatment as the Cerberumon that once targeted Tommy." A small ball of fire appeared in front of Aldamon. "Later bastard. Solar Wind Destroyer!" The ball of fire charged Deltamon, and hit, before creating a large explosion, deleting him on the spot.

The Emperor didn't understand what was going on. "What the..."

Aldamon jumped up and flew to right next to the Emperor. "I meant what I said about the Possession comment. When you meet the bastard that's possessing you from the point in your neck, tell him what I said. That message is for him. Not you. When you finally realize it yourself-" He morphed back into Davis. "Look for me in the Real World. You know I live there. After all, we just fought each other in Soccer not even an hour ago. Overcome the Possession, and I will get rid of the source, and destroy it." He turned and looked out, before seeing the others. "Oh, hey guys."

The only ones not speechless at what he just did was Kari who hugged him. "How did you know they were Bakemon?"

"They were missing one vital point, that all of you have." This confused all of them. "You all have a Fractal Code in you. Those idiots, didn't."

"What's a Fractal Code?"

"Not a good idea to discuss here." He turned to Ken, who had yet to move. "I'd suggest you get out of here, Ken. You lost this round."

An Airdramon swooped in and left. "You just let him get away?" TK questioned, not understanding it.

Davis looked at him. "Are you willing to kill a possessed friend?"

"Possessed?" Kari asked, not liking what that could mean.

Davis looked out in the Direction Ken had gone. "I wasn't entirely sure, as, beforehand it was only slight manipulation from a single point in the back of his neck. However, when I saw Ken in the real world, I knew for certain. Someone has taken control of Ken's mind. He doesn't even realize it."

"And how would you know?" Yolei accused.

Davis sent her a look. "Several of my friends have been possessed before. Others have even tried possessing _me_. Every time it happened, I can snap them out of it. Always did."

Kari nodded at that. "He's right, he has."

"And you would know this, _how_?"

"I met one that tried to possess him, but failed." Kari stated. "His will is too strong to let it happen. She also tried to get me some time ago, and he beat her back without even making contact with me."

They made their way towards a portal, and Davis kept answering questions about how to undo possessions. Apparently, they had forgotten about his Evolution into Aldamon earlier.

Before they even reached it, though, Cody brought it up. "How did you turn into a Digimon?"

That caused Davis to sigh. "Cody, what you want to know... I can't say."

"And why not?" TK questioned.

"Circumstances." Davis replied, with a slight edge. "Let's just say the reason I have most of them isn't pretty, and deals with a Digimon that could destroy up to 20 worlds in about 5 minutes, and leave it at that."

"What kind of Digimon could do that?"

"I'll only tell you this: If I see it, I'm going to use the Most Powerful Spirit I have, and tear the bastard limb from _fucking limb_." Kari noted the anger and malice in his voice, thus reminding her of _why_ Duskmon and Velgamon accepted him.

"What did this thing do that gets you this angry?" Cody asked, surprised. "I mean, I've never seen you lose your composure unless one of us is in Danger, the last Generation included."

Davis did not answer. He found the Portal and went through. Kari looked down. TK looked at her. "Kari?" He asked, worried about her.

She shook her head. "That Digimon... is the reason for how he is now. All parts of him... Family included." She went through, not bothering to listen to any questions, and ran. She ran away from the computer lab, Gatomon right next to her.

By the time the others reached the Lab she was long gone.

Later on, TK called Tai and asked about Kari. She never got home.

Tai called Davis and Jun answered. Apparently, Davis never got home either.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, next chapter.

**Chapter 5**

-Forest-

Veemon and Gatomon were sparring, while Davis was comforting Kari anyway he could.

Unlike the others in his team, Kari was the only one that was willing to Understand what happened. As such, she was the only one to know about his last Journey.

Jun was the only one that knew the number on Davis' D-Tector, and it went off. Kari looked at it. "It's a Cell Phone, too?"

"That's what it was originally." He answered it. "Yes, Jun?"

_Tai's worried about Kari. Do you know where she is?_ Jun asked.

"Of course I do."

_Then where is she?_ He heard Tai's voice.

"Jun, did you call this number in a Three-way?"

_Sorry. I know you probably want to be alone, but with Tai..._

_Where is she?_ Tai cut her off.

"She's right here, and has been crying her eyes out because of the subject that was brought up on our way out of the Digital World."

_What was brought up?_ They both asked at once. Jun's voice denoted Worry, while Tai's was confusion.

"Jun... You know the one event that affected me more than anything else. _That_ was brought up."

_Oh..._ Jun replied sadly.

_Okay, question._

_Tai, he's not going to explain it._ Jun told him.

_And why not?_

_Because the last time he tried, he ended up destroying a wall before he even got half-way into a SUGARCOATED version. _Jun told him, a little harshly.

_What did it do?_

"I'll put it to you this way Tai. I wasn't always a Motomiya, and _that_ is the reason why."

_But wait, how long has Kari known?_ Jun asked, confused.

"Machine City."

_Oh... I understand._ He hung up on them, and looked Kari in the eye.

-with Jun-

"I'm sorry Tai, but that event is one thing that, if anyone knew, they'd either be envious he survived, depressed because of the result, or flat out pissed that anyone would even dare try to do that."

_What happened?_

"Not my place, Tai. If you want to know, you have to earn Davis' trust. He didn't even tell our parents until he was forced to. Adopted or not, all we can do is support him."

_Can you at least tell me when it happened? Or even Where?_

"I can. Eight years ago, Shibuya Station. You won't find much, but... Whatever you do find probably isn't going to be the truth."

_Oh... Oh no._ Tai remembered something.

_Listen, he has Mimi's Number. Mimi's cousin was caught in the accident there. I don't know the cousin's name. All I know is, they traveled a lot, and Mimi was actually very close friends with them, too. Maybe someone else to talk to._

"She was there?"

_I don't think so. A month later, a Greymon and Parrotmon were fighting at Highton View Terrace. Let him know?_

"I will. Thanks for the information."

It was hours later that Davis got home, but he looked downtrodden. "Sorry I called your D-Tector Davis, but..."

"S'okay, Jun. I'm not mad, or anything."

"There's more." Jun said, stopping him before he could go into his room.

"If Tai wants me to stop pining after Kari..."

"That's not what he said." Jun shook her head. "He said that Mimi's Cousin was caught up in the Shibuya Station collapse. If you want to talk about it with anyone, she could probably relate to you."

Davis ran to the phone, and decided to call Mimi right then and there. _Hello? Tachikawa residence._

"Mimi?"

_Speaking._

"It's Davis. I just heard your cousin died in Shibuya eight years ago."

_Tai told you, didn't he?_

"Don't blame him."

_I told him not to tell anyone!_

"What was their name?"

_I- what?_

"Your Cousin's name. I might have known them."

_Her name?_

"Yes, her name. I know a good 20 or so that were caught up in it."

_Izumi Orimoto, but I doubt you'd know her. She always had a hard time making friends._

Davis smiled. "Oh, I know her. I even met her parents a few times. They never mentioned you, though."

_Blame our mothers. They fought more than Tai and Matt do._ Mimi pointed out.

"I can probably see that. Her mother was _not _the most agreeable person."

_How well did you know her?_

Davis was silent for a moment. "Mimi, can I trust you?"

_Huh?_

"I mean _really truly_ trust you? This is something I've only told Kari, and my family. My parents only know because they found out about one of my biggest secrets."

_Of course. I may be a gossip sometimes, but I know when to leave something as secret. Don't worry about a thing. I won't tell a soul._

"Even Tai and the others? I don't want them knowing unless absolutely necessary. I nearly brought down a _building_ last time someone tried forcing it out of me."

_Wow... this must be serious. Okay, I promise you on my Crest of Sincerity I won't tell anyone, even another Digidestined._

"Thanks... You know how one of them was only presumed Dead?"

_Yeah, I know his name too. A toddler was found alive, but one 12 year old wasn't found at all. He was assumed dead, as they couldn't find a trace. Why?_

"Because... The one that went missing, and the toddler that they found... was me."

_Oh... Oooooh. I'm sorry, Davis._

"Don't be. It lead me to who I am today."

_Are you sure?_

"Positive."

_So, how well did you know my cousin?_

"Did you know she was a Digidestined for a year before she went out?"

_Wait, she was?_

"Yes she was."

_Who was her partner? And how did you know?_

"As for her partner... She didn't have a physical one."

_How so?_

"Things are a little different in those days, Mimi. The Ten Digidestined didn't have Physical Partners to protect them. They had to fight the Digimon in person, not on the sidelines like we do now. But you want to know how I know this?"

_Yes, I do._

"I led that team of Digidestined." Davis told her.

_That would explain why Tai told me you were like he was _after_ our first trip in the Digital World when you started._

"Yeah."

_So, if they didn't have partners, how did you fight off Digimon? Most humans can't even touch Champion levels, and you may be strong enough now, but..._

"I know what you're saying. I had to reveal the Digidestined method of that time earlier today. Odds are, Izzy's probably going to call a meeting soon to discuss it. It's called Spirit Evolution. Back then, we didn't have Physical Partners. We had Spirit Partners."

_Wow, that would explain a lot._

"About what?"

_One time there were some bullies picking on me, and she took them out with ease. She even managed a handstand, spun around, and kicked them all a good distance._

Davis chuckled. "She even used the Tempest Twist normally... that sounds like her."

_Tempest Twist?_

"It's part of her Spirit Evolution. Her weakest one, but one of them nonetheless."

_There's more than one?_

"The Spirits are based on the Legendary Warriors. Zoe was chosen by AncientIrismon. Her Spirits were Kazemon for Human, Zephyrmon for Beast, and JetSilphymon for Fusion. If you couldn't tell by the names, her Element was Wind."

_Ah, that definitely fits what I remember of her._

"It does, doesn't it?" Davis chuckled again. "Anyway, I was chosen by AncientGreymon. My Element is Fire."

_I figured that much. You and Tai are a lot alike._

"And now you know why. But there's more to Zoe's death than the public knows."

_It was a Digimon, wasn't it?_

"It was."

_Which one?_

"His name is Milleniummon. His first attack destroyed most of the Digital World at the time. His second one brought the entire team but me to their Deathbed. They all gave me their Spirits, and went out. I managed to take their Fractal Codes and... well, let's just say that gave me a _huge_ surprise about a month ago. Anyway, after that, I used all of the Spirits at Once, and tore Milleniummon limb from limb. Before he was finally deleted, he reverted me back to what I looked like at 4 years old. I also gained Amnesia for two years, and so I was adopted by the Motomiya Family. When I was six, I remembered everything. I was depressed for a week remembering what happened, but I got over it. I met Kari sometime afterwards. She and Tai both know that I go dormant one day of the year. The reason is what happened that day."

_I see. Well, you aren't the only one._ Mimi stated. _My parents don't know either, though._

Davis smiled. "I guess that makes sense. You mourn Zoe's Death."

_I do._

"You going to be in Odaiba around that time this year?"

_Yeah Myotismon was beaten the same day it happened, and I've hidden it from all but Tai._

"I see... You know, if I had the Spirit I used against Milleniummon, I would've been able to make VenomMyotismon look like a joke."

_How powerful is this Spirit?_

"Mimi, there's only about 10 recorded Super Ultimate Level Digimon. This Spirit, his name is Susanoomon, is considered one of them. He's the combination of _all_ Legendary Warriors, which are all Mega Level. Even the Harmonious Ones aren't _that_ powerful."

_Wow... I didn't think there was any stronger than the Harmonious ones._

"You'd be surprised, Mimi." Davis stated. "Anyway, that day, I'll be going to the Grave Marker I made for the others. I won't be able to make it to any meetings that day."

_Do you mind if I come? I want to see what you did for them._

"Well... if you do, I'm switching from Meditation into my Mindscape to a Technique Lobomon, the Human Spirit of Light, taught me. I'll bring you into my Mindscape."

_Do I even want to know why?_

"Mimi, what I intend to show you must be shown to believe. Even Kari didn't believe it when I told her. She saw it, and _then_ she believed it."

_Oh. Well then, I'll wait for it. But can I get a hint?_

"Zoe isn't _entirely_ dead. Found this out about a month ago."

_What?! Where is she?!_

"Like I said, it has to be seen to believe. Trust me, it'll be better that way."

_Just tell me!_ Mimi said. _If you can't, at least tell her I miss her._

Davis turned his mind inwards. _'Did you hear that, Zoe?'_

"_Yes I did. Tell her I said sorry for dying."_

"She says she's sorry for dying."

_She's there?_ Mimi asked, surprised. _You've been hiding her?_

"Mimi, I can't hide something that isn't physical."

_That doesn't make any sense._

"It does when you realize that she's effectively in my mind, alongside the rest of my team." Davis pointed out, before he realized what he said.

_W-What?_

"Zoe and the rest of my old Digidestined Team are in my head. I found out about a month ago that they were connected to their Human Spirits to the same extent as my own... Maybe a little less than mine with AncientGreymon, but still. Their Human Spirits had managed to preserve their consciousness and when they finally could do something, they appeared in my Mindscape. The realm of my mind. When I scanned their Fractal Codes, _that_ was the result."

Mimi was silent. _I see... And you say you know how to bring me in there?_

"I did it to show my parents. They came into the picture then and there. Surprised the hell out of me." Davis admitted.

_And she can hear me?_

"She can."

_Zoe, if I had known just why our mothers fought so much I would've tried being closer to you. I would've tried being a better friend. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry my mother was so angry at yours that she kept me away from you. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. And I swear, if I _ever_ see a Milleniummon, I will tear it limb from limb._

Zoe smiled in Davis' mind. _"Tell her that she doesn't have to be. She didn't know, and I still don't. But I don't care. At least she's still alive. Technically, I'm kind of dead."_ Davis relayed the message. "Zoe's words, not mine."

_I guess since you're with Davis you're only alive through him?_

"In a nutshell, yes. Thing is, this isn't the first time this happened."

_It's not?_

"Nope. Another friend of ours, and teammate, effectively died for 3 minutes, our D-Tectors brought him back to life. Instead of dying from the fall at the time, his consciousness was taken into the Digital World by a Celestial Digimon gone corrupt... Funny thing is, I accidentally did the same thing with my entire team. I effectively pulled a Cherubimon."

_Wow, did not think that was possible. Any chance I could talk with her directly?_

"The only way I know of is through my mindscape. I tried swapping with some of the others, but the only one that can without any problems is Koji, the Warrior of Light. His twin is the one Cherubimon pulled."

_Oh... I get it, I think._

"You may hear me ignore being called Davis. The reason being I'm effectively Takuya at those points. I tend to do it to mess with the Teacher's minds. It's fun."

_I'm sure Tai would agree with you. Have you ever slipped up?_

"Not even once."

_Impressive. Anyway, I need to get going. Good luck Davis. I have a feeling you're going to need it._

"I think so too. Later Mimi." Davis hung up.

He decided to hit the sack, and passed out pretty quickly. Demiveemon slept nearby.

The next morning Demiveemon separated from Davis at the beginning of School, and met the others on the roof. He was silent and simply watched the clouds.

Patamon landed next to him, Poromon, Upamon and Gatomon nearby. "Finally came out, huh?"

"Yup." Demiveemon answered.

"Wait, you knew?" Upamon asked them.

"Davis is my partner. I found out quickly. You all remember Machine City, right?"

"How could I forget?" Gatomon questioned.

"The moment Davis mentioned that Kari wasn't there, I knew what he was planning." Demiveemon admitted.

"Does he know who shut down the Gates?"

"Yeah. He did." Demiveemon admitted.

"How?" Poromon asked.

"He doesn't like the reasoning behind his usage of all the Legendary Warriors, but he mentioned Beetlemon did that one on request."

"But why?" Patamon asked.

"Why did he do that, or why didn't I stop him?"

After a pause, Gatomon answered. "Let's just go with both."

"As to why I didn't stop him... Well, you saw what he did as Aldamon. I couldn't stop him if I tried."

Patamon nodded. "Even as MagnaAngemon I'm not strong enough to match him as Aldamon."

"He's that strong?" Gatomon asked. "Nevermind, stupid question."

"But then why did he do it?"

"Because of what he was planning to do after he got Kari out of there. He didn't want anyone else in the crossfire." Veemon answered. "At least, if what he most likely planned on doing would've actually happened, Machine City would be nothing more than a crater right now."

Gatomon nodded. "He's right."

"What about the Spire?" Patamon asked.

"He forgot about that particular point." Gatomon answered. "If Kari and I didn't remind him, then it would've been gone. But we did, so he didn't."

Patamon sweatdropped. "So, he hasn't really grown up that much after all this time... Can't say I'm surprised, though."

"What are you talking about?" Upamon asked.

"Not my place to say." Patamon answer. "If anyone's going to tell you, it's Davis. It's his secret. As an old friend of his, one of the only ones left alive of that time, I'm not going to say anything he wouldn't want me to."

"Alright, but answer me this." Gatomon started. "Do you know the full story of what happened with his old group of friends? Who took them out, and when it was?"

"I know, but, like I said, it's not my secret to tell. Only Davis can tell anyone, as it's his story. Not mine." Patamon answered.

Gatomon nodded. "Good to know."

"Can't you tell our partners?" Poromon asked.

"I don't even plan to tell TK until he realizes exactly what Davis wants him to. Gatomon, I'd say you don't tell Kari that I know. She'd probably tell the others, and they'd hound me. That goes for you two as well."

Gatomon shrugged. "I already know the full story. Details and all. Just wanted to know if you did." The cat laid back next to Veemon. "After all I saw it when Kari did. We know its not our secret to tell. And Kari isn't willing to let it happen again. Just like Davis."

"Wait, Kari knows?" Patamon asked, surprised.

"There's a reason for that." Gatomon answered. "She took the time to understand. TK hasn't. Yolei won't understand without proof. She's too stubborn. Cody might, if he understands the truth between Good and Evil. His grandfather might be able to help in that regard, but otherwise, I couldn't tell you."

"Huh. Didn't think Kari would understand."

"She took the time to understand the reasons behind someone trying to possess Davis." Gatomon stated. "She knows what she wants, and that's Davis' safety. She wants Davis' safety, then, by proxy, I want it."

"Not gonna lie, didn't see that one coming." Patamon admitted.

"Yeah, she has the Crest of Light. She decided to be the better woman, and try to understand the situation instead of going for a fight without knowing the reasons why." Gatomon pointed out.

"Huh. Good to know." Patamon mused.

"And now you know why Davis fell for her all those years ago." Veemon said, not even bothering to look at the others.

"Wait, when did you Digivolve to Rookie?" Poromon asked.

"When I told you why I didn't stop him."

"Huh?" Patamon was confused. "How?"

"I've been watching Veemon spar with Davis." Gatomon admitted. "He's pretty good, and can even handle his Rookie form naturally here."

"Wow, didn't expect that. But how did he do it without any of us noticing?"

"Patamon, you didn't see what Veemon can do. I did. He can hold his own against Davis pretty easily. Davis would still outlast him, though."

"Gatomon's right. Thanks to Davis I have more control over my Energy. I can basically go from In-training to Rookie at will, but I need a bit of help to go from Rookie to Champion."

"You've reached Champion?" Upamon asked.

"Yup! Two forms, in fact. Just managed the other one last week." Veemon admitted.

"Wow, I need TK's help to go to Champion, but still..."

"Well, you managed Veedramon, but apparently Ex-Veemon is the one that was naturally suited to you." Gatomon pointed out.

"If not for Davis, I probably would never have known about Veedramon either." Veemon admitted.

Patamon just decided to lay back and bask in the sun. "Yeah, for now, Let's just relax."

"You do know that Izzy's going to call a meeting, right?" Poromon asked. "He's going to ask about whatever Davis did, isn't he?"

Veemon nodded, not even fazed. "Davis knew that some time ago. He's not going to answer any questions."

Upamon looked at the relaxed Veemon. "Why not?"

"The reason he can even do that at all puts him in a mood that would effectively bring down a building." Veemon answered.

"You don't seem worried." Poromon pointed out.

"Because I'm not. The moment the topic comes up, he's out of there. They'll never know he left until they look." Veemon replied. "It's one of those things you don't question, if you value your Sanity. He lost his figuring out how to do it."

"What? Dodge questions?" Gatomon asked.

"No, go from Shibuya to Hiroshima without being seen or heard once." Veemon replied. The entire time, his eyes were closed.

Gatomon sat up. "Is that even possible?"

Veemon opened one eye to look at her. "When it comes to Davis and Takuya, you don't question if something is possible or not. It shouldn't be possible to take out Apocalymon, but you guys pulled that off. Tai and Matt shouldn't have been able to take out Diaboromon in time but they did. And you want to know why?"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Gatomon admitted. "But you got me curious. Why?"

"Because they're already insane. So is Davis." Veemon closed his eye. "Really, it's that simple."

"How does being Insane help?" Patamon asked.

"Ask yourself one question. With the kinds of Digimon out there, what Sane human would be able to stare at some of the more... Ugly Digimon?" Veemon asked. "Your partners can look at things like Deltamon and not be fazed. Insanity has already taken root, and you don't even realize it. Davis did. He made it work for him."

-after school-

As predicted, Izzy had called a meeting, and managed to lock the door after everyone was in. "So, why was this meeting called?" Tai asked, sitting next to Sora.

"Apparently, Davis managed to figure out how to turn into a Digimon."

Everyone looked at where Davis was sitting, only to find he was gone. "What the... How did he get out without a sound?"

Gatomon looked at Upamon, Poromon and Patamon. "He told you."

Yolei, TK and Cody looked at Gatomon, while Kari sighed. "When was this?" Cody asked.

"While you guys were at school. Veemon said that, should this subject come up, he and Davis are gone."

"But- but, How?! The door and windows are locked!"

"You underestimate him." Kari pointed out.

"Kari, he may be able to avoid us in an open area, but this is a room. He couldn't be gone, yet."

"Again, TK. You underestimate him. He could be caught by the Emperor and get out of there on his own without anyone, Emperor or his slaves, knowing. Then he'd set up a trap for when they did, and wait." Kari stated. "He was trained by AncientGreymon some time ago. The reason is actually unknown to even him, and he never gets an answer when he asks."

Izzy looked at Kari. "What's even more disturbing is that he trusted you with the Information but not the rest of us."

"It's because I took the time to Understand the full truth." Kari pointed out. "TK wouldn't bother to listen. Even if he did, he wouldn't believe whatever Davis would put out. Yolei, from what I've seen, is just as stubborn as Sora and Tai were back in the day. She wouldn't believe any of it if she saw it herself. Cody might, but that's only if he asks his Grandfather for some kind of advice on the matter."

Tai blinked. That was... strangely accurate.

"You think that my Grandfather could help with the Digital World?" Cody asked, confused. "He doesn't even know."

Kari shook her head. "No, it's an ideal. One of the few truths in the world. Davis has already realized it. When I took the time to look and listen, I realized it. TK would never believe it as the truth. I know he has his reasons for it, but it's the only thing that's preventing Davis and TK from actually getting along."

"Aside from the fact that he never gets my name right." TK grumbled. "But why wouldn't I believe it?"

Kari shook her head. "TK, there's a reason I know you'd never see the truth. Your own hatred of Darkness prevents it."

TK's eyes narrowed. "You mean to say accept Darkness?"

Tai blinked. "Kari, what is that supposed to mean. I'm more confused than usual."

"Just look at what Darkness has done to the Digital World." Yolei continued.

Cody was silent. He was thinking on what Kari could actually mean.

"He already told me that he wasn't planning to reveal that part of himself unless he absolutely had to, or TK was willing to accept that Darkness isn't always evil, and Light isn't always good." Kari admitted. "And until both requirements are met, he won't be explaining them."

"So what you're saying is, none of us will learn anything about it until TK learns to accept something he hates for something in his childhood?" Izzy asked.

Kari nodded. "In a nutshell, that's what it means. Yolei can convinced without much problem. He's more stubborn than she is. He'd get around to it sooner or later. His only concern is TK. His hatred of Darkness would draw it to him."

Tai hummed. "I think I get it." Izzy looked at him.

"What do you mean? I'm still lost."

"Don't you remember the information Joe brought us on the Legendary Warriors?" Tai asked, before Izzy nodded. "Think about it. They're based off of Elements. If they are the reason Davis has the ability TK would _never_ accept that AncientSphinxmon was a good guy."

"Much less the fact that two Royal Knight Digimon, which are supposed to keep the Peace helped a Demon Lord Digimon destroy the Digital World." Kari added. "I saw the book myself. I read the story."

TK was silent. Kari looked at him. "I understand what caused you to be this way, TK. So does he. You haven't seen the flip side of the coin. He has." She looked at Izzy. "You have information on Lucemon, right?"

"Yes, I do. Not much, though."

"You know that Lucemon is a Fallen Angel Digimon, right?"

"No, I didn't." Izzy brought up the file from the Digimon Analyzer. "No, I only have the name, and level. Nothing else."

Kari looked at it. "Hmm... I guess Lady Ophanimon took out the information on the Demon Lords, as well."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. "This is a Demon Lord?"

"Izzy, Lucemon is the _leader_ of the Demon Lords." Kari stated. "He was originally defeated by the Ten Legendary Warriors: AncientGreymon, AncientBeetlemon, AncientGarurumon, AncientIrismon, AncientMegaTheriummon, AncientSphinxmon, AncientVolcamon, AncientWisetmon, AncientTroiamon, and AncientMermaimon."

"I have some information on them, but not much."

"Those ten Digimon are effectively Mega Level. After the battle, all of them split themselves into multiple parts. Their Body, and several Spirits bearing their power. Agunimon and BurningGreymon bear AncientGreymon's power. When those two fuse, they become Aldamon. The one Davis turned into was Aldamon."

"And the Elements?"

"AncientGreymon is Fire, in case you didn't realize it. AncientBeetlemon has the Element of Thunder. AncientGarurumon has the Element of Light. AncientIrismon is Wind. AncientMegaTheriummon is Ice. AncientVolcamon is Earth. AncientWisetmon is Steel. AncientTroiamon is Wood. AncientMermaimon is Water. It's AncientSphinxmon that TK would never accept as a good being."

"What is AncientSphinxmon's Element?" Cody asked. "I have a feeling I know what it is, but I think we all need to hear it."

Kari sighed. A male voice answered instead. "AncientSphinxmon is the Legendary Warrior of Darkness." They all turned and saw Davis. "Yeah, I knew what was going on. And for the record Izzy, locked Doors and windows won't stop me."

"Where _did _you go, anyway?" Tai asked.

"I was right outside the window." Davis pointed at a previously locked window. Izzy looked at it in surprise. "Kari, you gave my explanation word for word. I will not say anything on why I could do that to _anyone_ that doesn't already know. And as she said, the reason is TK. I have seen things he hasn't, and probably never will. Especially since some friends of mine and I effectively deleted Lucemon. Unlike the First set of warriors who could only seal Lucemon, the second set, my friends and I, took him out. He had two Royal Knight Digimon. Dynasmon and Crusadermon both worked for him and liked it. Power corrupts. Plain and simple. The reason I never fell to it is because I had a reason to use it. And a damn good one."

"Davis, you're insane, you know that, right?" Gatomon pointed out.

Davis then bowed. "And proud of it, my friend." He got back up and smiled at the cat. He then looked at Tai. "The only reason I'm proud of it is because if I wasn't... how do you expect to beat someone on the level of Apocalymon? Hell, how do you expect to stare down someone like Deltamon and not be fazed? How many sane people would stare at Deltamon, and _not_ flinch? How many would just stare, and think 'Whatever.'? The answer is none. No sane person could effectively survive the Digital World. By getting used to it, you've effectively entered Insanity."

Tai looked impressed. "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"About 2 months." Davis shrugged. "When I actually looked up Sanity, and compared it to what I knew of society. Seriously, if you came up to someone on the street and said Deltamon is coming and gave a description, that guy is gonna look at you as if you need to be thrown in a mental hospital. _Aliens_ are more believable than half of the Digimon I know of."

Izzy looked between the two. "How come I never realized this?"

Sora sighed. "You were too curious to notice." She admitted. "I take it you accepted the fact you were insane and moved on. Is that it?"

Davis nodded. "I did."

"Just like I did." Tai agreed. "Actually I didn't care."

Davis grinned at him. Izzy cleared his throat. "Since _somebody_ isn't willing to say anything on the matter, we'll just move to the next one for now. The Digimon Emperor. We basically have confirmation of who he is, so we can probably beat him on this side."

"Won't work." Davis said, leaning on wall. "Checked him out this morning. Apparently, his parents filed a Missing Report. Ken's left his life here. I'd bet my Digivice that he's in the Digital World 24/7 now. From what I could tell, his parents finally pushed him over the edge. He left them all, and his mother doesn't even know what's been going on."

"Wait, you checked it out beforehand?" Sora asked, surprised.

"I had my suspicions on him for some time. I've kept what eye I could on him. Whatever is possessing him has increased his abilities. Physically and Mentally. And I think I know why whoever did it chose Ken."

Kari looked at him. "You do?"

Davis sighed, before looking at Izzy. "See if you can find anything on Osamu Ichijouji. That's Ken's older brother, and the _Original_ Boy Genius. Something about that boy's death bugs me, but I don't know why."

Izzy brought it up, and gasped. "I can't believe I didn't look through his family..."

Davis nodded. "It's one of those things that you don't realize can help unless it's part of your Job. I had to do this for some time now. Part of the Underground business." He shrugged. "Anyway, look at the date, and then cross-reference it with another Missing Person report, which was filed not even a month beforehand."

"I don't see the significance of..." Izzy trailed off as the Description of the Device was shown. "You're kidding me."

"What?" Cody asked, looking at the screen now.

Davis nodded. "And that right there is something I believe to be why Sam's Death and Ryo's disappearance both have something to do with Ken."

Tai then looked at Izzy. "Izzy, you remember the D-1 Tournament?"

"Yeah, but with what Azulongmon told us afterwards, Ryo would _not_ like it. Especially since ZeedMilleniummon was seemingly destroyed along with him."

Davis stilled. "Did you just say... Milleniummon?" His voice held a slight warning.

"Davis, it isn't the same one." Kari said, walking up to him.

Davis looked at the concern in her eyes. She didn't want him to go into a rampage. "Same one?" Tai asked, confused.

"According to both Gennai and Azulongmon Milleniummon had almost destroyed the Digital World twice before. The first time, no one knows what happened to it, as all witnesses were either Deleted or killed. It can only be assumed that the Digidestined that fought him succeeded. The second time was meant to be Ryo." Izzy stated. "They were also the same level. ZeedMilleniummon was even more powerful, but something else was wrong. Ryo never came back from the fight. ZeedMilleniummon never terrorized anyone again, but there was no sign of either of them. It's been that way for two years." Izzy explained.

"Only one person survived the first assault." Davis said. "And that person is leaving this room, right now." He leaned into the wall and absorbed himself into it.

Everyone took what he said and then realized the entire situation.

Davis had fought Milleniummon. Milleniummon killed his friends.

As a result:

Davis hates Milleniummon more than TK does Darkness.

Kari just looked up, not bothering to look at the others. She already knew what happened. Tai saw her, and realized that she knew the _full_ story. "Kari?"

She looked at him, knocked out of her thoughts. "What?" She asked.

"Why don't you tell us what _you_ know?" Tai questioned.

Kari knew what he was after. She wanted to know what really happened that day. The others didn't think she could possibly know, but Tai knew otherwise.

Tai had seen many signs of a relationship, but could never find the reasons. It was at this point that Tai had found the missing piece.

Kari sighed as all of this went through her head. "Because it wasn't my story to tell. It still isn't, so, unless he tells you, you won't know a thing." She went to the door and opened it before walking out.

"Wait, no one touched the door..." Izzy trailed off realizing what just happened. "Davis unlocked the door when he left, didn't he?"

Gatomon was already gone, and Tai noticed. "Yeah, he did." Tai said.

"How did you figure out that Kari knew?" Sora asked. "I mean, of all of us, I figured that TK would've figured it out first. If not him, then Izzy."

"Let's just say I took a shot in the dark about a single piece to a puzzle I've been trying to figure out. While you guys were absorbing what Davis implied, I realized it was the one piece I was missing." Tai admitted.

"What puzzle?" Cody asked.

"Why Kari had fallen for Davis so hard." Tai said.

"One would think it would take longer than that, especially since, before this whole mess started, Kari was just friends with Davis. But what did change was how well she knew him."

Tai nodded. "What happened during Machine City, some of you remember the trap. Davis got her out of there."

"This is beginning to make sense." Cody said, earning Yolei's attention. "You guys remember when Gomamon was used as bait? Kumamon and Korikakumon?"

Yolei realized it then. "Davis didn't show up as himself, but those two did in his place."

"And that Beetlemon guy?" Cody pointed out the time Beetlemon saved them from another trap.

"So, even if Davis wasn't there himself, he always had our backs." TK realized.

"But why didn't he say anything?" Yolei asked.

Tai, Izzy and Sora looked at TK. "You." was their simultaneous answer.

Cody and Yolei looked at TK who realized that the reason they didn't know, and still _don't_ was because he wouldn't give something a chance.

His D-Terminal went off, and he took it out, wondering who'd contact him now.

It's a shame someone who was chosen by the Crest of Hope has so little of it.

Find your Crest, because it sure isn't in your heart. And for the record, Davis and Kari do not know of this message.

- Deity of Emotion

All of them looked at it, but only Patamon recognized the signature. He slapped his face with his left wing. "To think she'd side with him..." He sighed as it moved out of the way. "Lady Ophanimon is right, though. You've lost your Hope all because of what happened to me. What happened then is the past. It's done. Gone. If the guy comes back I'll kick his ass again. This time, I'm stronger. I can handle everything he can throw at me and then some."

"An Ophanimon?"

"One of the three Celestial Digimon of Old... and even though she'd probably kick my butt for it, she's twice as old as I am..." Patamon shivered.

Cody got a message.

I heard that, _my mate_.

-LO

Patamon groaned. "Great, now you're stalking me..."

A Skype connection appeared on Izzy's computer.

_No, I'm simply watching you from your Partner's D-3._ A Lilithmon was shown on screen.

Patamon looked. "A Lilithmon..."

_Relax, Seraphimon. You can blame Takuya and _his_ mate for me being safe._

"Uh... What happened?"

_Long story short, his mate was possessed by the previous Lilithmon, and he got it out of her._ The Lilithmon was smirking. _Although the methods could easily overload an experienced Lilithmon... oh that's right. It DID._

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"More specifically, what did he do?" Sora questioned.

_I highly doubt one of you would want to know... and if that one did, he'd get himself killed._ Lilithmon stated.

Tai knew it would be him and facepalmed. "Seriously? Davis is Takuya and his mate...? Wait, what's a Mate?"

"The Digimon equivalent of wife or husband." Patamon explained.

Tai stilled. "I'm gonna kill him." He said.

Patamon got in his way, and stopped Tai. "Patamon..."

"If you go after Davis as you are, he'll _kill_ you. Even Wargreymon wouldn't stand a chance if he actually tried. I should know. Even with Aldamon alone, he is able to defeat some high level Megas. Even if you managed to convince Matt to help you figure out how to make Omnimon without all those others helping, he'd just go Unity and he'd Delete Omnimon and move on to kill you. I'm not even sure Matt would get off scot free there."

_Taichi Kamiya_ Tai glanced at the screen. _He has said multiple times he would do anything he possibly could to protect his friends and family, has he not?_

"He did." Sora replied. "But what would that have to... Wait..." She looked at the Lilithmon. "What he did was get rid of a threat to her mind, didn't he?"

_As expected of the Child of Love. Yes, that is exactly what he was trying to do. Even if he could protect them physically, there's still the Mental Aspect. That Lilithmon tried to strike her mind. His goal was to undo it and get rid of the problem. He was saving her from herself, in a sense._ Lilithmon answered.

"And how is that relevant?" Tai questioned.

"Because, Tai, if that Lilithmon remained in control of Kari's body what she is implying happened then would happen every day for the rest of Kari's life... and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Eventually, Kari would have died within her own mind and Lilithmon would finally remake her old body using Kari's as a base. Davis probably knew that, and stopped it before it got too far." Patamon stated.

"And how would he have known?" Yolei asked.

TK was silent but wondered the same thing. _The reason Davis knew is because, as you probably figured out, Davis was once targeted by the very same Lilithmon that targeted Kari. Of course his name was Takuya at the time, but that doesn't really matter to him._ Lilithmon stated. _He knows better than even I do of her goals. How he turned around the Possession the first time she tried, not even I know._

"So... That Lilithmon is gone, right?" Izzy asked.

_In a sense. Thanks to both Kari and Davis she had been purified, and reverted back to normal. What happened afterwards, not even I know. Neither have told me._

"Wait, how do you even know this?" Tai questioned.

"They found the Rose Morning Star, didn't they?" Patamon asked.

_They did._

"I'll have to ask how they found it." Patamon mused. "But why haven't you come out yet?"

_I have been monitoring the Digital World from here. More specifically, the Emperor. I can see a partial Fractal Code in him, but it's not enough to recognize just who or what is doing the job. All I can say is it's at least Mega Level and a Virus type. That's not a short list._

Patamon grunted in agreement. "Yeah, especially since I haven't seen half of the Digimon there were back in our days."

_I noticed._

"So, care to tell me why there is no information on the Legendary Warrior Spirits anymore?"

_I never recorded them. The only recording of the Legendary Warriors was destroyed by Milleniummon, and never reformatted. The only exception is that Bokomon that traveled with Takuya and his group. He had the entire recollection of the Spirits. The ONLY written source of information on them, and I am not even sure if it was destroyed or not._

"The only one that can answer that is Davis." Cody said.

"Gennai might know." Izzy stated.

_Gennai does not know everything about them. He knows of the book, but it has never reached his hands. Of that, I can be sure._

Another Skype window opened, and a woman that seemed to be made of water appeared. _Hey! Oh, Lady Lilithmon. I didn't know you were in a conference._

_It is fine, Ranamon._ Lilithmon replied. _So, how goes the training with Davis?_

_It's going good. However, he's focusing more on Veemon than himself. The training is effective, but the fact he could take a direct hit from Veedramon's Hammer Punch without flinching is a big piece._ Ranamon answered.

"Veedramon?"

_Hmm, it appears Cherubimon chose that Veemon for multiple reasons. He can apparently reach Ulforceveedramon with enough training. From what I understand, however, that Veemon was supposed to have Exveemon as his Champion level, which would lead to Imperialdramon._

"Excuse me." Izzy interrupted. "I'm afraid those two aren't in the Digimon Analyzer Gennai gave me."

_Hmm... I shall upload all those I know of from my Time as Guardian. Which shall include what I know of the spirits I had given Davis._

"That would be appreciated." Izzy replied, as the Uploading bar came up.

_Give it time. They will all appear, but some information might be missing from a few Warriors. This information comes from what I've seen of them firsthand. There are likely many things I do not know of them._

"Thank you. I'll just take notes of what you say and look at the Digimon after its done, if you don't mind?"

_Of course not... there's something else, isn't there Ranamon?_ Lilithmon questioned.

_Yes there is._ A gruff voice appeared behind the Water Human.

_Agunimon?_ Lilithmon asked.

_Live and in person. Anyway, the others don't know this but I had just figured something out about Davis' partner. He doesn't even know this yet, because I just realized it like, 5 minutes ago, and he's in a pissy mood right now._

_Oh dear. How bad is it?_

_He's effectively on a Spire Destruction Spree as Velgamon._ Ranamon stated.

_Not to mention he used Lobomon to Armor Digivolve Veemon into a Gargoylemon. Man those two are laying it down pretty thickly_. Agunimon added. _Anyway, about the information I just realized._

"What reason could Cherubimon want that Veemon in particular? I mean, I know Takuya loves the Royal Knight forms of Veemon, Ulforceveedramon and Magnamon especially, but why that specific one? And Why is it a specific one in the first place?"

_You just don't get it do ya? Lilithmon, you gave him the Spirits that belonged to his friends, and his friends came along into his mind. Cherubimon did something similar._

"How so?" Sora asked.

_Because the Veemon Cherubimon chose... was the same as a Magnamon that gave him his power in the first place._

_Wait, what?_ Lilithmon asked. _When was this?_

_A Magnamon gave Takuya the Power of the Digiegg of Miracles, and Davis only knows that it's the power of Magnamon that he has. There are only a few Miracle Digimon, and one of them is Magnamon. By comparing the Power said Magnamon gave us back then with the Fractal Code inside Veemon... I found that they are the exact same. Two Gotsumon next to each other have a slight difference in Fractal Codes. They could be twins, heck Koji and Koichi have a different Fractal Code within them._

_For a power and Digimon to have the Exact same Fractal Code... But wouldn't that mean..._ Ranamon cut herself off in realization.

"You mean to tell me the Veemon that is currently Davis' Partner is really the Magnamon that gave up his power to save Takuya's life?" Patamon asked.

_Exactly._ Agunimon stated.

"And when would you tell him this?" Izzy asked.

_When he calms down enough to listen. If I told him right now, he wouldn't bother to._ Agunimon pointed out. _He's in Velgamon's form right now. Until he calms down enough, he won't listen to anyone. Veemon knows this. I know this. That's why Veemon, as Gargoylemon is taking the support Role and just making sure Velgamon's back is covered. He knows that's all he can do at the moment._

"How bad of a mood is he in?" Sora asked.

_I'll put it to you this way. Anytime Milleniummon pops up in a conversation, he's either going to walk away or annihilate the one to mention him. All of the rage built up from TJ's attitude towards Darkness, his indirect insults to his old friend Koichi, and even trying to make sure Tai doesn't do anything stupid like he knows would happen, he's basically overstressed himself, and it's finally manifested._ Agunimon answered.

"How long until he calms down?"

_Judging by the rate of destruction, how much he has to burn off, and the rate it's going down... I'd say about 4 hours. Give or take._ Ranamon answered.

"He has more patience than we give him credit for." Cody mused.

"To hold in that much stress and Anger... and he doesn't turn it on the source..." TK whispered. _'Have I really been wrong? Is this why he can control Darkness and not turn against everyone else?'_

Patamon looked at TK. "Takeru, there's probably a good reason for him to use the Spirits of Darkness. True, he's used them before, but that wouldn't be enough. The Legendary Warriors are Pure incarnations of the Elements they represent. The Spirits are the same way. The reason Darkness has four instead of the normal two is because of the Truth of Darkness. Light is different, because, in a sense, Light can do both at the same time. Darkness, on the other hand, cannot. Only the True Warrior of Darkness can use both sides at once."

_Davis and Koichi know that better than any of us._ Lilithmon stated.

_Ranamon, Agunimon, what are you doing?_ A male voice said.

_Speak of the Devil and he will come. Koichi, come on over._

A male human appeared next to Ranamon. _What's going on? _The boy asked.

"Three way communication between Lilithmon, us, and you three. By the way, where _are_ you?" Patamon asked.

_I'm still in Davis' mind. We all are._ He looked at Ranamon. _How did you manage to do this, Ranamon?_

_How do you know I didn't do it?_ Agunimon questioned.

_Simple. You're not patient enough._ Koichi pointed out.

_I'm using the D-Tector as a Medium._ Ranamon answered.

"Okay... So what's going on Koichi?" Patamon asked.

_Davis has pretty much let loose his Anger, rage, sadness, and stress run free about 5 seconds after he turned into Velgamon and saw a bunch of Control Spires. All the rage that TK caused is being thrown at the Emperor and his slaves... He's already figured that Collateral won't matter. He's that far out of-WHOA!_ Koichi looked up. _How the heck did he pull THAT off?_

Agunimon looked up. _He's Takuya. What do you expect?_

_Not the point, Agunimon. He just fired a Plasma Bolt from Velgamon's mouth! He's a Dark element right now, not a Thunder element!_

Tai blinked. "I'm getting the feeling that, right now, Elements won't matter."

_See? Even he realizes that._

_That's because his partner is an Agumon: A Descendant of AncientGreymon. That and his... Crest... Oh. Never mind. How did he do that?_

_I don't think you wanna know._ Agunimon stated. _I sure as hell don't._

Lilithmon shook her head. _Please make sure he doesn't kill himself. I get the feeling he was reinstated for a reason. Cherubimon suggest him for a reason. I do not know why, but I believe whatever is Possessing Ken is one of them._

_Will do._ Ranamon cut them out.

Sora looked at Tai. "Glad Patamon and I stopped you from going after him?"

Tai gulped. "...Yes."

TK was mostly silent. He got up and left. _'Even when he's angry at me for what I've said and done, he doesn't unleash it on me. Anyone else using Darkness would have. So why didn't he?'_

Patamon looked at him, and back at the screen. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to go. I gotta figure out what's wrong with TK. He is my partner after all."

_Alright, farewell my mate._ Lilithmon stated.

"Good luck. And I hope you can get out of there soon."

_I only wait for the current threat to pass before I ask Davis for help on that matter. He knows all he needs to about the Barrier keeping me in here. I'm afraid I must go now. Child of Knowledge, all I ask is that you give Davis some time. He will come clean eventually. The more you push him for the information you want, the longer it will take. Have Patience and you will find what you seek._

"Now that's just unfair." Izzy replied.

"Life is unfair sometimes. What we do with that unfairness is what makes us." Cody said, a sort of wisdom showing in his voice.

Tai blinked at Cody. "Where did you hear that?"

"It was my grandfather. He has taught me a lot."

Meanwhile, Velgamon and Veedramon, formally Gargoylemon, were tearing apart a site filled with Control Spires, but nothing on any slaves.

However, the major question is: How did Veemon become Veedramon in the presence of a Control Spire?

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay... slight cut off at the end of the last chapter.

Whatever. Here we go!

**Chapter 6**

Davis had come home through his computer, Demiveemon next to him, feeling exhausted. "Next time... I think I should stay home." The blue Digimon mumbled.

"Sorry, V. I just needed to tear into something, and I didn't want them to suffer for it. TK had his reasons for believing what he did, but saying what he did... well, you get the idea." Davis replied, the sadness in his voice.

Someone cleared their throat, and they both turned to Jun. "Someone came here to see you. He said he could wait until you came back, as he said he knew you weren't here."

They looked at each other and then walked out, and he saw TK in the living room. "Dare I ask?" Davis asked.

TK heard this and stood up, before bowing his head to Davis. "I'm sorry!"

Davis blinked. Jun and everyone else was confused. "And again I say, 'Dare I ask'?"

"I insulted one of your friends and never realized it." TK answered, earning wide eyes from Jun and the Motomiya's. Demiveemon and Davis blinked.

"Is that all?" Davis asked.

"Well... No..." TK admitted, though hesitant. "I wish to know the truth."

Davis grinned, which surprised even Jun. "I was hoping this would happen sooner or later." He put a hand on TK's forehead, and there was a flash of Purple light. When the light dimmed, TK just stared at Davis. "That... was strange."

Davis just shrugged. "You get used to it." He then looked at TK. "Do you understand now? Why I think the way I do? Why I never liked your comments on Darkness?"

"Yeah... I get it... After everything it's done to you... and everything it did _for_ you... Though Koichi is... strange."

Davis shrugged. "He has his moments. But he understands Darkness to a point only I know. I only know because I've seen, felt, and tasted both sides."

TK just looked into his eyes. "I guess I can understand why now." He sighed. "Although it definitely makes me feel like more of Jerk than anything else."

Davis chuckled. "Being Ignorant doesn't mean you're a Jerk. It just means you never bothered to truly look. I did, and look at me. I could've vaporized you weeks ago, but I didn't. Instead, I took it out on the Emperor. I can direct my rage to a point, but even I have my limits. Most would have abandoned you by now." He held out a hand. "Now that you can see... Friends?"

Takeru gripped it. "Friends." A frown crossed his face. "Kari seemed more accepting of you using Darkness. Any idea why that is?"

"Of course." Davis grinned. "You can blame the same Lilithmon that wanted to take me several years ago. Kari has seen both sides, and is currently seeing the other for what it truly is. She may never be able to control Darkness in its raw form like I can, but she might be able to control certain aspects of it."

"Do I even want to know how?" TK asked.

"Probably not. Besides, I don't even know how. It's just a feeling I get." Davis shrugged.

"And you're sure it would happen?"

"Trust me. When I feel that something bad is going to happen, odds are it will. Whether I voice it or not." Davis pointed out. "How do you think I avoided all of those traps? Found a bad feeling from one direction, we went another."

"But how could you tell the difference?" Jun asked.

"Years of practice." Davis answered. "When you've done half of what I have, you learn quickly. It's either that, or die, and I kind of wanted to live at the time."

TK was about to respond when he realized he had something similar. Just not on that scale. "Point taken."

"How much did he show you?" Jun asked.

"Me? I didn't show him anything." Davis admitted. "I just had him meet Koichi... and Koji."

Jun blinked, before shaking her head. "I should've known."

Davis chuckled. "Anyway, now that you can truly see, why don't you get home? It's pretty late, after all."

TK smiled a bit. "Yeah, you're right. See you on Monday, Davis?"

"Sure thing, JB." Davis grinned.

"It's TK." He sighed, as he walked off.

"I do the same to JP!" Davis called out as TK left the apartment.

Jun shook her head. "I figured something was up about that."

Davis shrugged as he laughed. "So, Demiveemon and I gotta eat something. We effectively went on a destruction spree for 4 and half hours. I'll help cook if you want."

Well, he did, and they actually ate as a family, Demiveemon included. As they finished, meaning Demiveemon and Davis were now stuffed, Jun decided to drop something on the table, earning attention from everyone. Davis was now surprised. "Jun... is that what I think it is?"

"I think so." Jun answered. "I saw it in the book, but for some reason it reacts to me. I was hoping you'd know why."

Demiveemon looked at Davis. "You don't really think..."

"If it were such I'd probably go ballistic." Davis admitted.

"But nothing's happened to her yet." Demiveemon pointed out.

"And when it does hell will break loose." Davis retorted.

"Davis?" His father started.

Davis sighed. "Jun, that right there is known as a D-3 to the others. Bokomon said it was an Armor Digivice. Although why it's Black and Purple, I have no idea." Davis was right. Jun had a D-3 with a Black Base and Purple grips.

"Does this mean I'm a Digidestined as well?" Jun asked, as if unsure.

Davis sighed and nodded. "It does."

"But... I don't have a partner."

"And until you find one, you're sticking with me. Unlike most of this team, I have no qualms in killing a true threat." Davis pointed out.

The TV glowed before an egg came out of it. It looked to be patterned with White and Yellow Stripes. It also had a few blue spots on the white stripes. Jun and Davis walked over to it. Apparently, Jun's D-3 reacted when she got close. "Could it be..."

"Jun if that's not your partner, then I'm a Machinedramon." Davis replied.

The moment Jun touched the Egg, it cracked and hatched into a Yellow blob with a tail. Jun's eyes brightened. Say what you will about a girl that's practically lived in the Underground, but Jun could _never_ refuse something _that cute_!

She gripped it lightly. Davis chuckled. "Wow, I recognize that one. It's a Relemon. Their Digivolution path is actually different than most Fresh level Digimon."

"How so, son?" Their father asked.

"Well to start with, there's probably no more than 40 Fresh Level Digimon, and no more than 50 In-Training. Those are actually pretty low on numbers. When it comes to Rookie, last I checked, there was maybe 150. Quite possibly more, since I don't even know the Rookie levels for some of the Legendary Warriors."

"Do they even have a rookie level?" Jun asked.

"Jun, I was turned into Agunimon's Rookie level once. I think it's safe to say there is. There's even more Champions than Rookies, and even more Ultimates than Champions. The list probably doubles by the time Mega is counted into this. All of those from the same amount of Fresh Level Digimon would easily account for the fact that they split into different paths. Relemon, on the other hand, doesn't. A few others don't, either, but not many."

"I see. Relemon is probably really rare, isn't she?"

Davis nodded. "Relemon are extremely Rare. I can guarantee you, that you won't find more than 5 of any of Relemon's stages in your life. This counts the second time I have. I encountered the Rookie Form: Renamon."

"Wow... you'll be really beautiful later on, won't you Relemon?" It cried a bit. "Shh... it's okay... Junie's here..." It calmed down.

Davis led his parents out of the area. "She's talking to it like it's a living thing."

"Mom, Dad, I get the feeling it came through as an egg for a reason." Davis said, looking back into the room where Jun was soothing the Relemon. "What that reason is, I don't know, but it's there. Digimon are as alive as you and I are. At the moment, Relemon is effectively an infant. Jun will need to take care of her. And she'll have help."

"And who would help her?" His mother questioned.

"I would." Davis looked at her. "Odds are, I got her into this. Now she's gotta live with it. Besides, taking care of a Fresh level Digimon is about as hard as an Infant, unless I'm mistaken. It'll make for great practice when she finally decides to settle down and raise a family."

"Family?!" His father started shouting, but his mouth was covered by Davis' hand.

"Listen, if someone's going to be with her _I_ will make sure they're worth her time. If not, I'm kicking them to the curb myself. If she hates me for it, so be it. I'm not letting her date someone that only wants her for a shallow reason." Davis let go of his Adopted father's mouth. "I'm already evaluating one in particular. Still not sure on him, I'll admit."

"You would let her date someone else?"

"Only if I knew, full well, what he was like, and liked him myself. This one is slowly learning towards yes, and Jun is actually just being friends with him. He also knows I can, and most likely will, kill him if he hurts her. Heck, I'd bet Demiveemon here that he knows I could probably kill his partner too, before going after him... Tai likely also knows the same would happen to him if he tried to strike me for dating Kari. Even if they Team up and form an Omnimon they'd still lose, and I'd still be able to kill them. They know it."

"And if they don't?"

"Then when they find out I essentially took out a good fifty or so sectors of Emperor Territory in a few hours of being pissed, they'll get the idea quickly." He paused. "Scratch that, Izzy, Tai and Sora know about my "Anger Management" Technique with Velgamon. How Ranamon managed to tap into my D-Tector while I was Velgamon, I don't know, and I think it best if I never do."

That weekend, Davis stayed home, and didn't train Veemon. Demiveemon liked the resting period, and also understood why. Relemon needed guidance. He had given Jun some very helpful tips on raising Digimon from their eggs. He had gotten a lot of tips from Bokomon in person, and saw what worked, and what didn't.

Jun had been scared at first, thinking she'd never be able to do it.

However, with Davis' advice she was doing far better than she thought.

She appreciated everything he had done for helping her, and even hugged her partner when it Digivolved into In-Training.

Now Viximon, Jun was able to glean a few more things about Digimon. After that, Davis just watched her, their parents watching as well. At the end of the weekend, Davis had told them he was effectively busy with something important.

Only Kari questioned what it was, and he told her. Jun had to raise her partner. While confused, Kari simply said "Ok" and left the matter alone.

It was now Monday, and he decided to leave Viximon with Demiveemon. He knew how to call Davis if his help was needed.

That day, Gatomon questioned Davis on why Demiveemon wasn't there. The others looked at Davis in confusion. "Only Kari asked why I didn't see any of you over the weekend. Veemon is with her."

"But Kari is right here." Cody pointed out.

Kari's eyes widened. "You weren't kidding about that, were you?" She asked.

Davis shook his head. "She needed someone that could show her the ropes. I've seen the raising process, and I've done it a few times, too."

Yolei looked between the two. "Come on! Fill us in!"

"He said Jun had to raise her partner, but I didn't understand what that meant... until now."

TK understood perfectly. "Jun's a Digidestined?"

"As of Friday night it was official. Her partner hatched, and I helped her raise her partner over the weekend. I was more active throughout it on Saturday, though. It's at In-Training, though."

"So what's the Digimon?" Kari asked. "And can we see her?"

Davis shook his head. "I know the entire Evolution chain. Looked into it some time ago. Right now, she's a Viximon. A Fox Type Digimon... Not gonna lie, nearly fell for one myself."

"Then why didn't you?" Kari asked. She knew very few things could deter him from something he set his sights on.

"A very pissed, and very _jealous_ female friend of mine." Davis answered.

"Zoe?" Kari asked.

"Zoe."

Kari thought for a moment. "Makes sense. Your heart may burn everything down, but not her heart... or mine."

Davis nodded. "Yeah... She effectively tore said Renamon apart as JetSilphymon."

"_And I'd do it again too."_ Zoe told him in his mind.

_'Do NOT do that to Jun's partner! You know how it turned out last time!'_

"_Dare I ask?"_ Koji questioned.

"_You stay out of this!"_ Davis and Zoe yelled at him.

Kari just had everyone be silent. She knew he was either talking to his Spirits or his friends. Judging by his face, he just yelled at one of them... and now he was arguing with another.

TK looked at her. "Any idea what he's telling them?"

"Argument, someone tried to interrupt... And now the Argument is back on with interest." Kari just watched Davis's face. Seeing the frown on his face. "Reality made it in..." The frown turned into a smirk. "And he just broke it."

"Broke what?" Yolei whispered.

"He breaks Reality with his own Will. What do you think?" Kari whispered.

"Oh." There was now a small glint in his eyes, and she sighed. "And he just won."

"Now that _that's_ settled, I've gotta get home. If something big happens, let me know. I'll make my way there." Davis told them. "Good luck... and if any of you checked the map after I got done that night... well, think on what that means when I'm using Velgamon. Ja." He walked off.

Kari knew what he meant, since she checked on Saturday morning. "What did he mean?"

Kari looked at Yolei. "He means that he effectively cleared 57 Sectors from the Emperor's control in about 4 hours. More if the Emperor simply capture some before I checked Saturday morning. And that's just with a Beast Spirit. Think what he could do when he's in complete control as a Legendary."

TK shuddered. "Yeah... glad Tai was stopped from going after him. He wouldn't have lived."

"That, and Elecmon is probably very busy at the moment." Kari admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"57 Sectors, and no survivors. No rumors as to what did it." Kari pointed out. "Gennai called Tai and me last night, saying that a Powerful Digimon went on a killing spree on Friday Evening. When he gave the times, Tai and I thought it might've been Davis. When I checked the map, I saw that several areas were liberated. When I counted, there was 57 of them that I knew was once Emperor Territory. I know it was Davis that did it, but I told Gennai there was nothing to worry about. It had already been taken care of. Tai and I checked it out, just in case, and I essentially confirmed it. It was Velgamon. I had only seen him once, and _that_... Was not a pretty sight."

"I agree. If that's what he does as Velgamon when he's happy... and what we saw on Saturday was when he was pissed..." Gatomon shivered. "I'd sooner face Myotismon."

Kari calmed her down. "Just how bad was it?" TK asked, well aware that is _really_ bad.

He also knew he was the cause of it.

"When I saw what happened... I thought Myotismon wouldn't bother to do something so... _destructive._ I never saw destruction like that, even when facing the Dark Masters." Kari admitted, a shiver crawling down her spine. "I also noticed it followed a path, and figured it out. Not only was it Davis, but there was nothing in the area. A lot of data just floating around, but no Spires, no Digimon, no rings, Nothing. And he cut clean into the Emperor's territory. I also realized that nothing outside of the Emperor's Territory was affected. And when Tai saw that... _he_ looked scared for once. He probably realized that Davis did that, and he would've done something that would've gotten him killed if he tried whatever he wanted."

"Scale of 1 to 10, 10 being City wide Destruction, where would it be?" Cody asked, somewhat concerned.

"What I saw... looked more like a 90. Same scale. A 50 would be the Apocalypse." Kari shivered. "I knew he could hold in his Anger, but that... That was more than I thought _anyone_ could take. And if all of that were from TK... Anyone else would have kill him before it reached a tenth of the level he was at."

TK shivered. "I get the feeling I don't want to see it."

-an hour later, with Davis-

Davis got a message on his D-Terminal. Jun looked at him, before Viximon Digivolved into Renamon. "Is something wrong, Davis?" Renamon asked, her cool voice sounding like a professional singer.

The two humans and dragon looked at her, before Davis looked at his D-Terminal. His face went from annoyed to serious. "Jun, I'm sorry, I have to go. Veemon, you're coming with."

"What happened?" Veemon asked. "It's gotta be something big if I have to come along."

"The Emperor took control of Agumon." Veemon's eyes widened. Jun looked confused, so he elaborated. "_Tai's_ Agumon." That got her surprised. "Renamon, stay here with Jun. Veemon, you and I gotta go."

"Where to?"

Davis went to his laptop, and found the closest portal... then sent out a tracker using his D-Tector, finding a path they were heading. Once he had found their trail, he found one directly on it. "Alright. There we go. Digiport Open." It unlocked, and he and Veemon went through.

Jun and Renamon stared. "Strange." Renamon commented.

"You get used to it." Jun replied.

-Canyon-

Veemon and Davis showed up nearby. Davis checked his D-3 and saw the area was _not_ captured by the Emperor. Several adjacent ones were, however. The others were going through in a Rail car with a sail. Apparently, Tai and Matt had joined them. "Hey, V. Wanna race?"

"What form?"

"Human."

"Go JagerLowemon, and use Beetlemon for me."

Davis blinked, before asking. _"Fine by me. JP?"_

"_Do it. I kinda like Raidramon."_ JP added.

"Good to know." Davis held out a hand. "Digi-Armor Energize."

"Veemon Armor Digivolve too... Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!"

He took Koichi's stance, and Spirit Evolved into JagerLowemon. The two looked at each other and ran down the cliffside before running up to the cart the others were in.

None of them recognized Raidramon, but several _did_ recognize JagerLowemon. "Davis?" Kari asked.

"Who else?" JagerLowemon questioned.

"Glad you came. This is serious." Tai admitted. "Who's this?"

"That's Veemon. Right now, he's empowered by the Spirits of Thunder, which is the equivalent of the Digiegg of Friendship." JagerLowemon answered.

"Wait, you can do that?" TK asked.

"I made Patamon Armor Digivolve into Pipismon with Kazemon. Yes, it's possible."

"Any chance you could do it with Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"Not a clue." JagerLowemon answered. "Anyway, what happened so far?" Kari then explained what happened. "I see... Odds are, this new Dark ring is not only more powerful, but also more sturdy. We might have to hurt Agumon to free him."

Tai sighed. Davis had a point. "I know... I'm worried you might go overboard."

"Tai, I may be in love with your sister, and she may return my feelings," At this Kari blushed. "But that only further cements the fact that you and I will likely be family one day. And you know how I get when Friends and Family are involved. Say what you will about my attitude, or anything else about me, but Loyalty to my friends and family is first and foremost the most important thing to me. You're Kari's brother. Agumon is a part of you. I won't kill him. Unlike Yolei and Cody, I'm familiar with having to beat on some friends to make them see sense... Ophanimon knows that I did that to Zoe every now and then... Same with Koji, but that went both ways."

"Koji?" Matt asked.

"My old Second in Command." JagerLowemon answered. "Long story short, he hit me for being an idiot. I hit him for scaring part of the team, or if he was just being negative. I'm the Optimist. He's the Realist. Best Friends, Rivals, and... do not take this the wrong way, but the rest of our team once entertained the thought we may be a gay couple."

Tai and Matt looked at each other, while Cody, Yolei, and TK just chuckled at that. Kari shook her head. "Sounds like Matt and Tai." She commented.

"We are NOT Gay!" Matt and Tai shouted in unison.

JagerLowemon chuckled. "Yeah... I kind of see it. Those two act exactly like me and Koji. Tai is the Optimist and Matt is the Realist. Tai was the leader, and his second is his complete opposite. Same with us. When they're the same gender it leads for quite a few Yaoi jokes and stories."

"What are you talking about?" TK questioned.

"TK, I'm not surprised you never broke the fourth wall." JagerLowemon started.

Kari was alarmed. "NO!"

"What? I'm just saying I did just that to find out. It's fun... and informative." JagerLowemon stated.

"Hold on!" Yolei shouted. "I get it. Breaking the fourth wall is bad. But my D-3 is picking something up!"

Everyone looked at her, Digimon and human alike. The rail car stopped. "Okay. Which way, Yolei? Raidramon and I will scout ahead. If its a trap, run." JagerLowemon stated, not even winded.

Yolei pointed out. "That way."

JagerLowemon then took off, Raidramon following suit quickly. The speed they ran at was high. "Man, they're faster than Garurumon." Matt commented. "Come on, let's go after them."

After a bit of walking, they saw Veemon and Davis staring at a Flipflop with a bent nail in it. Veemon noticed the others. "It's probably an Armor Digiegg."

"What's with him?" Matt pointed at Davis.

"Internal conversation. My guess is he's talking to Beetlemon." Davis looked up at Veemon. "Veemon, I know I could probably lift any Armor Digiegg, so I think its best if the others try this one, first."

All humans there tried to lift it, but failed. Even Tai and Matt tried. Matt looked at Davis. "Guess it's for you." Davis sighed. _'Well, it looks like I won't be using your power for Veemon anymore, Beetlemon.'_

"_Whatever."_ Beetlemon replied.

"_I'm getting the feeling there's something we're missing here."_ Koji mused.

Davis tried to grab it, but it sparked and sent him flying into a nearby rock, making an imprint. "Okay, Ouch..."

Everyone looked at him, as he walked up to the Digiegg. "What gives, Digiegg?"

A picture of AncientGreymon looks at him from above the Egg. Only Tai and Davis could see him, however. "AncientGreymon..." Davis whispered.

"_This Digiegg does not belong to you, Takuya... AncientBeetlemon has told me who it belongs to."_ He looked at everyone present. _"And she is not here."_

Davis looked around, and saw the team was there. _'Wait...'_ Realization hit his face. "Please tell me she just reached Rookie right before I left for a reason." He said before giving AncientGreymon a look.

"_If by she, you mean the Renamon, which AncientBeetlemon sent to her, then most likely."_ AncientGreymon stated. _"After all, he is more impulsive than my successor."_

"Agunimon is not impulsive." Davis retorted.

"_Who said I meant Agunimon?"_

"BurningGreymon isn't either. Reckless, maybe. Impulsive? Not a chance. And neither is Aldamon." Davis continued.

AncientGreymon chuckled. Tai looked between Davis and the floating spirit. "Davis?"

"You see him, Tai?" Davis asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"See who?" Matt asked.

Davis realized it then. "You bear the Crest of Courage. That might be why you can see him, Tai."

"_He speaks the truth, Child of Courage."_ AncientGreymon commented.

"So, why are you here? Aside from telling Davis this one isn't meant to be his?" Tai asked.

"_I can't talk to my true Successor?"_ AncientGreymon was grinning. How? Tai didn't even want to know.

Davis, on the other hand, was understandably surprised. "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a just a Kami damned minute!" Everyone stared at Davis is surprise. "How the HELL am _I_ your True successor?! Agumon, I can understand. Agunimon, even more so. But _me?!_"

"_Yes, you. Milleniummon thought you'd have died by his last strike. That much I can guarantee. However, what he didn't know, in fact, _no one_ knew, was I had chosen you as my successor not even an hour BEFORE your birth. I had known about you long before you were even conceived. I knew when you would be born. I knew who you would become. The others didn't know theirs, so they merely made the Human Spirits their heirs. None of them knew I had already chosen one. Had I not done what I did, you'd have died at the hands of Milleniummon, and he'd have destroyed everything."_

Davis facepalmed. "This... This is just wrong."

Tai blinked. "Tell me something I don't know. I mean, a human being the heir to a Digimon?"

"Not that." Davis admitted. "What I mean is: I actually saw this _coming_. _That_ is what's wrong with this picture."

"Wait, what?" Kari asked, surprised.

"It was only a random thought, but honestly? I didn't have the proof." Davis admitted.

"_Well, I'll be. You actually recognized the signs."_

"Like how I could transform into Agunimon, BurningGreymon and Aldamon in the Real World _without_ my D-Tector?" Davis pointed out.

"_Precisely. My fault entirely. You're my Heir. If a Digimon tries to kill you, you'll be reverted back as it had done last time. Amnesia is a maybe. But you'll have to work for it, once more. Even so, you could've used Aldamon against VenomMyotismon."_

"I would have, if I had known about _this_!" Davis retorted. "I mean seriously! This is the kind of Information you say LONG before one of the side effects can activate! Besides, if I could have, I'd have toasted Myotismon for kidnapping my family using BurningGreymon. An _enraged_ BurningGreymon." He looked at Kari. "If you think an Enraged Beast Spirit is bad, wait until you see said person using their _main element_."

Kari got the message quickly. "How bad... in comparison?" She was shaky when asking.

"At least 20 times as worse, when you consider the difference between Darkness and Fire." Davis looked back at AncientGreymon. "So, if this Digiegg belongs to the partner of a Renamon..."

"_It does."_

"Then I told her not to come. She's not ready yet." Davis countered.

"_I'm afraid there isn't enough time. She will have to learn on the job."_ AncientGreymon stated. _"Find her, and bring her and her partner here. And do it fast. She will be able to move it when she finds the truth."_

"Which one?"

"_The truth of her heart."_ AncientGreymon replied, before fading.

Davis was silent. Tai looked at him. "Hiding something else, Davis?"

"Actually, it happened recently, and the only one to ask the right question was Kari." Davis admitted. "First things first... Veemon, time to Digivolve."

"There's a Spire in this area." Matt pointed out.

Davis smirked, as his D-3 began to glow. Veemon smirked. "Veemon Digivolve too... Veedramon!"

"Help them out if you have to. I'll go get Jun." Davis said, before taking Koji's Stance. "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" He Spirit Evolved into KendoGarurumon. "I'll be right back. If you're still fighting in Champion form when I get back, then I'll consider the Upgrade." KendoGarurumon ran out, using the wheels on the heels of the legs.

"But... how...?" Tai was gobsmacked. Veemon had just performed a _normal_ Digivolution with a freaking _control spire_ nearby!

Everyone else just stared gobsmacked at what happened. "What? Even those spires have their limits. They weaken us quite a bit, but when we already have the strength of _two_ levels above what we're at, we can go up one level. As a rookie I can match Davis as Agunimon. Do the math." Veedramon stated.

"He's joking right?" TK asked. "I mean..."

"I think he's serious." Kari said.

"Your prize will be here in a few minutes, Young Lady." Veedramon admitted. "But for now, we have an enemy to deal with."

"So... You're the one that teamed up with that Giant Bird Digimon. I see you're siding with _them_. Too bad. I'd love to have you on my side."

"Not gonna happen, freak." Veedramon retorted. "Besides, you gave up on me back in the valley. On the very same day those two entered the fray." He pointed at Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

"Wait a minute..."

-Flashback-

"_This guy doesn't even know you're not even my partner."_

"_Doesn't know you're not my partner."_

"_Not my Partner."_

-Flashback over-

Ken's eyes widened. "Well... That was an error."

"Yeah, surprisingly. You're not that smart if you couldn't tell what is true and what's a lie."

Ken growled. "And one I will correct! Agumon! Dark Digivolve!"

Agumon was nearby, and glowed a deep purple, before a purple and black MetalGreymon showed up. "Take them out."

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Those with D-3s called out.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve too... Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve too... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve too... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve too... Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"The Spiral thing is on his right arm." Veedramon pointed out. "We'll have to get him to abandon it."

-elsewhere-

Davis, Renamon and Jun were right next to a TV set. He knew the others could handle it to a point, but they had to make good time. As such, he Spirit Evolved into JagerLowemon. "Get on, Jun. We have to get there fast, and I'm faster than you."

"Uh... right." She mounted JagerLowemon, and Renamon looked at him. "I was not aware you could become a Digimon."

"You'll find out why soon enough." JagerLowemon pointed out. "Trust me, I'm still reeling from that particular bit of information... and the others are silent on the matter. Zoe can't say anything on the matter. And not from a lack of trying, either."

"That bad?"

"Trying that shocking." JagerLowemon stated. "Come on, Renamon. I hope you can keep up."

"I can definitely try... kitty."

JagerLowemon then ran off. Renamon was right beside him quickly.

When they reached the battlefield, the Armor Digimon were getting knocked around, and Veedramon was weakening quickly. "I'm impressed! To equal an Ultimate level while weakened is quite a feat!" Ken boasted. "However, it's not one you'll live to reap the benefits." He sneered, throwing the Dark Spiral Towards Veedramon.

It didn't make it. Why?

"Ebony Blast!" A blast of Dark Energy shot out at it and destroyed it on the spot. "About time." Veedramon smirked. "Now, you're about to fight the one that got me this good."

JagerLowemon was standing on a cliff.

Jun and Renamon were about to sneak up to the Digiegg while everyone looked at him. "So... you're one of those Legendary Warriors, huh? You'll be an excellent addition."

JagerLowemon looked at Ken. "Yeah... I'm gonna have to say... FUCK YOU! Ebony Blast!" He fired another one towards BlackMetalGreymon which sent it reeling back.

Everyone else was surprised. "Just how strong is he?"

JagerLowemon jumped. "Slide Fusion!" JagerLowemon glowed and became another Digimon: Rhihimon.

"You don't stand a chance, Ken."

Ken just laughed. "As I thought! Truly worthy to be my slave!"

"You just don't get it do you?" Rhihimon questioned. He knew that Jun had the Digiegg of Friendship in her hands. She looked at Rhihimon. No one had noticed her or Renamon yet. "Renamon!"

"Diamond Storm!" A large amount of crystals charged at BlackMetalGreymon.

"What the...!" Ken looked at the new Digimon. "What is that?"

"Renamon, meet the Digimon Emperor, AKA Ken Ichijouji. Ken, meet your doom." Rhihimon stated.

"As if a weak rookie can..."

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Jun shouted, earning everyone's attention.

"Renamon Armor Digivolve too... Raiamon, Fox of Storms!" What stood in Renamon's place was a being similar to Raidramon, but instead of Dark Purple Armor, she had Light Purple Armor. Her skin underneath was a Golden yellow. The eyes, instead of red, were a Deep Cerulean. Instead of 3 tails, there were now 6. Instead of one gold horn, there was two: One on top, one on the bottom of the jaw.

Jun smiled. "Wow... Renamon, you look positively radiant... and that has nothing to do with the fact that you're glowing with Lightning all around your body."

Rhihimon smirked. "Jun, the target is the band around this guy's arm. See if you can hit it. Veedramon, we're on support."

"You got it, Rhihimon." Veedramon replied. Raiamon walked over to Jun. "Get on."

"Are you sure?" Jun asked. "I mean, you're only a few days old..."

"Completely." Raiamon replied. "Here I have more Energy. I can handle it."

Jun nodded and got on the top of Raiamon's back. She gripped the small yellow wings on the back. "I'm ready."

"Don't think you're keeping me out of this, Jun." Matt said, on top of Garurumon. "That's my best friend's partner."

"Alright, time to do this. Red Cross!" Rhihimon swung his spear, and destroyed the tower in the distance.

"Powerful."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Rhihimon countered.

"Thunder Blast!" Raiamon released 6 beams of Pink Lightning from her tails, and they hit the Dark Spiral, causing a small crack.

"Howling Blaster!" Blue flames left Garurumon's mouth, and hit the Spiral, further cracking it.

"Hammer Punch!" Veedramon hit BlackMetalGreymon, sending him flying, and into the ground. "Without the Spire holding me back I'm 5 times as strong as before. Sweet!"

Jun smirked, as Raiamon charged the downed BlackMetalGreymon. "Thunder Charge!" She hit the head, before bouncing off, and hitting the Spiral, causing it to break.

BlackMetalGreymon was down, and reverted back to Agumon, before Rhihimon speared the ground in front of Ken. "You're not doing anything else."

He threw another Spiral towards Rhihimon who just dodged by changing back into Davis.

The Spiral flew right over his head. "Raiamon, you wanna destroy that thing?"

"With pleasure. Thunder Blast!" Raiamon fired the thunderbolts at the inactive Spiral, and destroyed it.

Davis looked at Jun with a smile. "Scared yet?"

"After seeing you fight underground, I'm pretty sure nothing of that level can scare me." Jun replied, getting off of Raiamon, who reverted back to Renamon. "Thank you, Renamon."

"It is no problem, Jun. AncientBeetlemon sent me to you for a reason... and for some reason I already have the strength of a Champion level."

"That's good." Davis stated. "That means you can get right into the training. I was planning on waiting until Jun could pull it off too, but if you're that strong now, I can just begin right away."

Renamon looked at him in indifference. "I can handle it."

"Trust me, foxy. It'll be tough on ya." Veedramon stated. "Now what say we get going?"

"Fine with me." Davis said.

"So, what's the big revelation that shocks everyone in your mind?"

"I'm AncientGreymon's True Heir."

Jun blinked. "Come again?"

"The Original Warrior of Fire, AncientGreymon, chose me as his heir before I was even born." Davis clarified.

Jun did not understand. "What does that mean?"

"I means I can use the Spirits of Fire wherever and whenever I want. They're just as much a part of me, as they are of AncientGreymon. Which also explains my Unnaturally high affinity to Fire... and my ability to become Aldamon in the Real world without my D-Tector."

"AncientGreymon also said that the only reason you survived Milleniummon's attack was because of that." Tai pointed out.

"So... what? You're part Digimon?"

Davis snorted. "I have been ever since I first Spirit Evolved... but I'm starting to think I was _born_ one."

"I guess so."

"It also probably explains why there was no records of my name after Milleniummon. My DNA didn't match my older ones, or anyone living. They put me in an orphanage. Not even there for 2 months. Apparently, I was pretty rambunctious."

"Not to mention stubborn." Jun added. "But that just proved to be a boon for you. I couldn't leave you alone after I found out _that_."

"Makes sense." Davis nodded.

The two siblings continued to talk, but then Kari joined in, and she noticed his eyes were now Dark Blue. No trace of brown. "Okay, who are you?" Kari asked, the moment she noticed.

This drew attention from all of them, and a smirk from _Davis_. "There's only one that Davis can switch with besides Takuya. I am he."

"Koji?" Jun asked.

"Sorry, wrong answer." 'Davis' replied with a grin that she had only seen when he was about to get sadistic.

None of the others recognized it, except Jun, but she didn't know where he got it. Kari sighed. "I thought Koji was the only other one he could switch with." Kari shook her head. "Apparently, either he lied, or it's now possible to do so with one of the others... I'm assuming a male, since he and Chiaki wouldn't be able to share a _male_ body. Same with Zoe, so..."

"Wait a minute." Jun stared into his eyes. "You're Koichi, aren't you?"

"Guilty." Koichi smiled at her.

Jun nodded. "Yeah, I can tell that wouldn't blow over real well with some."

"So, how'd you get the body?" Kari asked.

"Taky is out of it, Shock finally catching up with him. Bro ain't exactly willing to take over right now. He's in too much shock, as are the rest of them. Koji and every Spirit is in total shock because of what AncientGreymon told us. KendoGarurumon finally realized the implications after he picked up Jun."

"And you weren't?" Cody asked, not even fazed that someone else had Davis' body.

"Actually, all things considered, I think it's why, when I sent him back as a Flamemon to find himself, and no, that wasn't entirely Duskmon, I found something that really confused me as to how it came about." Koichi admitted.

"Wait, what?" Jun asked. "You knew?"

"Suspected. Not knew." Koichi corrected. "I didn't know who did it, or why, but Takuya Kanbara had the DNA of a Digimon in him _before_ I did that... I sent Koji into a similar state, too. He didn't give me that feeling, so I ruled it out as a side effect of Spirit Evolution, and Takuya was special in some way. I'll admit I was expecting someone big to say he was really Takuya's father, or something. AncientGreymon's Heir? Not expected, but not surprising. It's not surprising, considering how easily he adapted to being Flamemon."

"What's a Flamemon?"

"It's existence isn't known by Ophanimon, or even Cherubimon. I never told any of them. The only ones that know about it are those Takuya told, and me. I never told anyone."

"But how are you out?" Jun asked.

"No one else could, and the shock finally caught up to him. I just took the reigns as he fell from the saddle, so to speak." Koichi admitted.

"Koichi... you know that our parents won't like it."

"They won't know if we don't tell them." Koichi stated.

"But isn't that lying?" Cody pointed out.

"Lying only counts when what one is saying is actually wrong. Omission is not considered lying. Even if you don't tell the full truth, Cody, it's not a lie unless something truly false is said. If you say nothing but the truth, even leaving out a few Quote-Unqoute 'Minor Details' you're not actually lying. How do you think I saw my twin brother without my father knowing? He wanted nothing to do with me, or our mother. Koji learned this fact, and used it to the utmost. That guy could sniff out lies like a bloodhound. It's a skill that brought Koji and I together, and one we're glad to have trained."

"It came out, didn't it?" Yolei questioned.

"Oh, it did. Not much good when it did happen, though." Koichi frowned. "After he found out, he actually died less than 10 minutes later. Koji and I had died about 5 minutes before he did. We didn't even talk about it. I only knew because of JagerLowemon's hyper ears. The argument that went on for five minutes was plain as day to me. The only reason he found out was because our mother was found, and she told him we had been meeting for a year. He didn't take it that well."

"How bad was it?"

"Bad enough to cause a sailor to blush, but didn't really get into Physical contact. There wasn't enough time for that, either. Odds are, they saw our bodies before going out."

"_They did."_ Koji informed.

"Hmm?" _'Koji?'_

"_Yeah, the others are out of it."_

"Looks like Koji snapped out of his shock." Koichi admitted. _'So, why do you say they did?'_

"_After I died, I was able to refrain from doing anything but staying over my body. I swear I probably picked up Takuya's stubborn gene. Anyway, I saw when he scanned our Fractal Codes. I saw him turn into Susanoomon. I saw what he did to Milleniummon... and I got to say what he did there was far worse than we had done to Lucemon."_

_'Okay, now about our Parents?'_

"_They saw our bodies on the ground, and both ran to us. Mom was over you, and I saw dad over my body, before he turned on her, saying it was her fault this happened. She actually got defensive. The other parents got in, same with Shinya. Their death was caused by a dodged blast from Milleniummon. It aged their bodies to the point where they would be shriveled up mummies."_

_'Ouch.'_

"_I know. But that's how I know. Mom didn't know the full situation... but I saw her move to push dad down as the blast came their way. It didn't work. Even separated, she still cared for that bastard."_

_'I wish she didn't follow me that day.'_

"_I wish I knew dad _was_ following me. If I did, I'd have told him to get out, and stay back... as if he would listen."_

_'Yeah... Not exactly the listening kind.'_ Koichi pointed out.

"Koichi?" Jun started.

"Sorry, talking about my idiot of a father with Koji."

"but he's family!" Cody pointed out.

Koichi snorted. "Hardly. The guy kept me from Koji, and tore into our mother just because I was around Koji. He wanted nothing to do with me, or our mother. Our Mother was fine with it. Our father... wasn't. Even when she tried to push him to the ground to avoid an attack that would've killed them both, he still hated her. I still don't know why, and no one ever will. Family is family, but our father wasn't family to us. Especially not after I heard that he didn't want Koji anywhere _near_ me. Takuya always picked him up when we had to go to a Team meeting. I wanted to, Kami as my witness I wanted to, but I held myself back. I knew it wouldn't have done any good for Koji. I didn't like it, but I knew it was the right thing to do."

"The smart thing to do isn't always right." Jun commented. "Ever feel like sending Duskmon after him?"

Koichi nodded. "More than once, actually. I never did, knowing it wouldn't accomplish anything. Takuya at least managed to bring us together for some time. Seriously, he helped us cheat death... me for the second time."

"You're one of his old friends that was possessed, aren't you?" Yolei asked.

"I was. More than once, in fact. The first time, I was brought out of it by Takuya, and Koji finished the Purification process. Every subsequent time was Takuya, as well. Whether I like it or not, Takuya Kanbara is effectively the "Anti-Possession" Serum we needed. It saved our hides more times than I care to count, and not just from me, either."

"There's me." Kari admitted, earning surprise from most.

"Everyone on our team was targeted at least once. Taky was targeted seven times. I was targeted three times. Not once did he lose to the possession. First time, I fell. He brought me out. Second time: I nearly fell. He brought me back before I could. Third time: I stood and beat it back myself. Him? He never fell. Not once."

"What about from BurningGreymon?" Kari pointed out.

"That was a test. Doesn't count. I didn't count the other Beast Spirit Tests, either. It took a while, but he passed that test. All of us did... except me. I had already handled my Beast Spirit, and even made subtle changes to Duskmon's plans without being noticed. That wasn't the usual test, but it definitely worked as one." Koichi stated.

"How did you manage to control Darkness after that?" Jun asked. "Davis never did elaborate on that."

"Because he doesn't know how I did it. Even I don't know how _he_ does it." Koichi admitted. "Darkness has a different way of being controlled by everyone. I told him that much when I first came back."

"You never asked did you?" Jun pointed out.

"No, because it's personal. That's one major reason it's bound to be different between me and him." He looked at Kari. "Your method would be different from both mine and his. Some would wonder why I don't ask, and yes, I know that some of you are wondering that, and no I don't read minds... that's Koji's department." He added when he saw some were about to ask a question. That last part had them close their mouths.

"So, why didn't you ask?"

"Like I said, it's personal. There is only one point for common ground on the method: Face your Inner Darkness." Kari understood then.

"And if we don't have an inner darkness?" TK questioned.

Koichi stared him in the eye. "Everyone has an Inner Darkness, Takeru. Even the greatest Saint had a Dark Side. His Inner Light was powerful enough to hold it back, in accordance to his own will. Like Davis said back at the Arena that day: Light and Darkness helped him get stronger by bolstering his own Will. Both Light and Darkness aren't afraid to help him, because he's not afraid of them. He's accepted them both as a part of himself. It's not easy, facing your own Inner Darkness. If you're not prepared, then you won't survive the Encounter, and your Dark Side will take over until you can manage to re-establish control."

"And how would you know this?" Yolei questioned.

"Lowemon is my Good side. Duskmon is my Bad side." Koichi pointed out. "As much as I'd like to be a major pain in the ass, now's not the time for it, so I'm going to be straight with you all. The reason I know this is because I _lived_ it. If not for Takuya and Koji I would still be lost within Duskmon, and this world, and every other world would be gone forever."

"Dare I ask how?"

"If they didn't save me from my own personal hell, then the one that put me there would have destroyed the Entire Digital World, been absorbed by Lucemon, and _Lucemon_ would have done the job. And when Milleniummon came along, even if Lucemon was defeated somehow, Milleniummon would finish the job. One would do it, and the Spirits of Darkness were needed to defeat both."

Koichi lifted up Davis' D-3 and went through the gate. Jun followed suit, and the gate shifted to the computer lab. Everyone else blinked, and went through.

Things were about to get a lot rougher.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	7. Chapter 7

There is more to come. Let's continue.

**Chapter 7**

The group of Digidestined were now meeting up with each other in the Computer Lab. Davis said to wait for a moment. Yolei stared at him in confusion. "Why should we wait? Everyone's here." She questioned.

"He has a reason." Kari pointed out, before looking at him. "You do have a reason, right?"

"I get the feeling that someone else is on their way right now." Davis shrugged. "They'll get here in about 20 seconds."

"Who?" TK asked. They had all figured out that he had a knack for detecting Danger, and others. A side effect of being part Digimon, they assumed.

"Dunno. They bear something similar to Kazemon's power, though." Davis said, before turning to the door. "Here they are now." The moment he finished that sentence, the door opened revealing Sora Takenouchi. "I take it Biyomon is the one that sent a Distress Call?"

Sora nodded. "She did, and I'm worried."

Davis nodded. "Now _this_ is everyone." He looked at the others. "Digiport open!" They all went through with their D-3s, and ended up in another area.

It looked eerily Similar to an old west movie. "If there's a Starmon and a Deputymon in that town right there, I'm gonna laugh." Davis stated.

"Why?" Cody asked. Since his last trip was revealed, they actually took it from the point that he knew more than any others.

"The last Starmon I saw was a law Enforcing Sheriff. Deputymon was his Second. Thing is, if Starmon was the County Sheriff, SuperStarmon was the Governor." Davis chuckled as he remembered them all. "Not to mention all the Burgermon there."

"I'm not familiar with Burgermon." TK pointed out. "Who, or what, are they?"

"Think small kids with a Burger bun on their heads. That's Burgermon in a nutshell." Davis explained.

"What about SuperStarmon?" Kari asked. "I don't think I've ever seen that one."

"SuperStarmon is a higher form of Starmon. That much, I can guarantee. The only one I've met sounded like some Rock Singer... I think his name was Eldin... or was it Elson?" Davis seemed in thought. "Something along those lines."

TK looked at him. "Did he ever refer to himself as "The King"? Or say anything along the lines of "Ah huh huh" after a sentence?"

"Nothing on 'The King', but definitely the second one." Davis answered.

"Elvis Presley... The King of Rock. The best of his time, and even to this day." TK told him.

"Hey, I know about Elvis." Yolei pointed out. "But why would any Digimon copy a Human?"

"Most Digimon are based on legends and stories in the Human World. The Harmonious Ones, Royal Knights, other groups exist, but those are the most known. The Digital World and Real World are so closely interconnected that the Digital World takes ideas from the Real World, and uses them on its own. For Example, after looking into a few legends, I found that Kabuterimon, Kyuubimon, and several others have a Legend with them in it."

"I didn't know that." Jun pointed out. "Which Legend?"

"There was the Legend of the Nine Tailed Beasts and the 10 Sages. I know Kabuterimon is similar to one of the Tailed Beasts, and Kyuubimon is effectively the leader of it." Davis explained. "I can't remember the other Tailed Beasts though, so I couldn't tell you which Digimon exist that are similar to them."

"You mentioned the 10 Sages Legend." Cody added as they were walking. "I've heard about it, and how they were each able to control a Force of nature. Which Digimon, if you know of them, do they represent?"

Everyone, including Sora, looked at Davis, and saw his face darken. "Davis..."

"That is a legend in Both Worlds... A legend I lived through in _this one_." Davis responded, his voice serious and cold.

Everyone got the message, but Jun, Kari and TK realized the full effect.

The Legend of the 10 Sages was turned into the 10 Legendary Warriors. He looked ahead, and continued. "Unlike most, in which the Legends pass from the Real World to the Digital World, this one has different versions in both Worlds. In the Digital World, the Ten of them Defeated Lucemon, the Fallen Angel Digimon, and sealed him away for several millenia. He would eventually make his return, and had to be stopped. That's the second part that hasn't been recorded anywhere but _one_ place. The Second Part, the Second Battle against Lucemon was only ever Recorded once. The first part is well known, and where the legend comes from. Lucemon's Real World Counterpart was taken down by God's Right and Left hands, not ten random warriors bearing power over the forces of nature. The 10 Sages were enemies of the Nine Tailed Beasts, not Lucifer."

"I guess the only recording of the Second War against Lucemon was destroyed with that Digital World, huh?" Gatomon stated.

At this, Davis smirked. "It was never destroyed. It wasn't even harmed." This earned surprised looks from all Digidestined.

"Wait, but if it was recorded, then wouldn't Milleniummon have destroyed it, too?" Patamon asked, confused.

Davis' smirk widened slightly. "How could he... When he didn't even know where it was?"

"Wouldn't he have just fired Randomly until he hit it?" Sora asked, confused. "I mean, he wanted to destroy everything, right?"

Davis shook his head. "He didn't know where it was, and he didn't even know of its Existence. The reason for that is because it wasn't even _in_ the Digital World."

Kari understood it then, as did Jun. "You mean..." Jun breathed in. "Your friend's book..."

"Bokomon's Book is the only one that has survived this long. He recorded the entire Journey of the _True_ Original Digidestined. We all pitched in and wrote _another_ book about the entire thing. The only True recording of our Journey. That's what it was, and it's sitting in my Room right now." Davis answered. "Bokomon's Book didn't record the entire thing. We all pitched in and added the parts he missed. Thoughts and feelings throughout the entire thing. All six of us worked together and made our own stories and put them to the front. Then, right before we had to go for the Second Time, which resulted in... well, everything, we had hidden them in a Time Capsule. I got those books back when I was 7, only 3 months before Myotismon struck the Real World. I compiled all of them together into one Book. It's the only Full Copy of the Second Coming of the Legendary Warriors."

"I never saw that one." Jun pointed out. "I mean, I'm pretty sure something, like that would stand out."

"It would, and it does." Davis pointed out. "The reason you haven't seen it, or even come close to reading it or any of the other parts that make it up is because I've got them under Lock and Key. And I explicitly made sure that the container cannot be broken by even the strongest Digimon Attack, and the lock would only open to me. That thing is made of Pure Ethereal Digizoit. Something previously unknown... and to an extent, _still is_. Mercurymon agreed when I said that particular Material was at least 500 times as strong as Chrome Digizoit, which is widely known as the most powerful material in the Digital World. I also once tried to cut the thing open using Susanoomon's Celestial Blade. Not even a _dent_." He smiled at the effectiveness.

Patamon whistled. "Now that's powerful."

"I've never seen Susanoomon before." Sora pointed out.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Susanoomon is the combination of all Ten Legendary Warriors." Davis pointed out. "Something that isn't well known, or even known at all, is the fact that Susanoomon exists, and, at this point, the only one alive that knows how _that_ happens is me. By the way, we're here." He pointed straight ahead. "I'd check out the saloon, first. Odds are, something or someone there will know something."

"And how would you know that?" Yolei questioned, thinking it wouldn't do any good.

Jun snorted. "How do you think he got information in the Underground? He knew exactly where to look for whatever he wanted to know. Most times, in places he's never even been, or heard of."

"It's called Experience, Yolei. Like Jun said, there's a major reason as to why I know things none of you do. It's because I either lived through it, or I knew where to look and most likely already did. I'm sure Izzy would agree with me when I say that Knowledge is a major part in Survival of the Fittest." He walked towards it. "And I'm sure all of your partners know what _that_ means. It's a common Digimon Trait."

Patamon and Gatomon nodded. "He's right." The cat admitted. "I've seen my fair share of that. Heck, I've _lived_ through it."

"Gatomon..."

"You know that as well as I do, Kari. _He_ was a major believer in Survival of the Fittest. I was weak. He made me strong. I got stronger with your help, but he got me strong in the first place." Gatomon pointed out. "But what makes you think _all_ Digimon have that trait?"

"Even the Gekomon, who are widely regarded by many as nothing more than Meat Shields, understand it. They prefer not to fight, and like a Passive Approach to solve problems, but that's how they live. They appease those that threaten them. They survive by being smart. Cowardly, but smart." Davis looked at Gatomon. "Besides, I lived a few years as a Digimon. There are times I even call myself one... now I know just how true that fact is, and I'm honestly pretty damn scared about it."

"You? Scared?!" Yolei was obviously not expecting it.

"Yolei, there is a reason I can use the Crest of Courage. And not just because I am AncientGreymon's heir." Davis said, before entering the Saloon. When he saw the bartender, he sighed. "And, as I thought, it's a Starmon."

"Well hey there!" The Starmon waved them in. "What can I getcha?"

"6 Milks, and a Bottle of Star Whiskey, if you have it." Davis replied, earning everyone's attention.

"Ah, most people don't even remember the Star Whiskey." Starmon replied. "Glad someone does. Say... do I know ya? Ya seem familiar."

"Aldamon ring any bells?" Davis asked, as Starmon served the Milks, and pulled out a Brown Glass Bottle.

"Yeah, it does. You look nothin' like him, though." Starmon pointed out.

"You remember the Human that turned into him back on the Moon, as I assume that's where you heard of him, or saw him?"

"Oh yea. That kid was Courage Incarnate." Starmon chuckled. "Wait, you saying that kid was _you_?"

"One and the same, my friend."

"Man, Takuya. What happened? I mean, sure Digimon couldn't survive in the real world, but ya look like ya haven't aged a bit!" Starmon asked, thoroughly surprised.

"I blame a Purple Chimera with two Cannons on his back."

"Oh... So, he did this to ya?"

"In a nutshell. If not for AncientGreymon, though, I'd be dead." Davis replied, taking a large gulp of the Whiskey. "Anyway, I'm looking for a Biyomon. I heard she was nearby, and she belongs to a friend of mine."

Starmon thumbed the wall to Davis' left. "Take a look, and see for yourself." Everyone looked at the posters showing Biyomon as a wanted criminal. "She's been wanted by the Emperor, and many others are trying to get her. They just don't know where ta look."

"I take it you do." It wasn't a statement.

Starmon sighed. "I'm afraid so." Davis wasn't liking how that was said.

"Please don't tell me you have a Dark Ring on you." Davis said in a flat tone. "I _really_ don't want to go up against an old friend."

Starmon lifted up his hat revealing said Ring on the top point. "Yeah... not active now, but it soon will."

Davis held out his hands, a white aura covering his left, while a black one covered his right. "Lucemon may have been a complete bastard, but he _did_ show me something useful." The White Aura covered the Ring, and Starmon's eyes turned a slight red, but the black one covered the White one and left a small explosion.

"What the...?" Starmon was about to speak as an Emperor's Slave, but the explosion at the top of his head, gave him a headache, and obliterated the Ring. Davis took another swig of his drink. "Better?"

"Didn't think ya could do that. Weren't you Fire?"

"I was. Still am, in fact." Davis shrugged, before taking another drink. "Still, I can use all Ten Warriors now, instead of just Fire. So, how are _you_ still around?"

Starmon snorted. "First, I'll tell ya where your friend is. She's currently in the Jail Cell. Caught her about 3 hours ago. Haven't called the Emperor, yet."

Davis looked at Sora, and nodded. "Go get her. Jun, Yolei? I think you should go with her, just in case."

The girls nodded, and finished their Milk before they walked out. "Alright, I'll tell ya how I survived. I was the only one on the Moon when Milleniummon struck. There were about 10 other Digimon. We were spared Milleniummon's wrath, but only us."

"Who was there? Or rather, what was there?"

"Listen, there was a single Burgermon, he died at the hands of the Dark Masters way back when. I was the only Starmon. There was a single Veemon, a Lunamon, a Trailmon that was stuck up there, probably still is in fact. Called himself Angler... I think the rest haven't made an appearance since we parted. Haven't heard from the Veemon for a few years. The guy's Egg came by when a Magnamon was deleted, but I dunno."

Veemon just tapped the bar. "Then hit me up with a Space Lemonade."

"V?"

"I'm the Veemon that was there, after all." Veemon grinned.

"Damn." Davis said in reply. "Any idea where the others went?"

"Lunamon went silent. Said someone called her from a place far away. She just went to answer the call. That was a year ago. Trailmon's still up there, though. Don't ask me how to get ta him. I couldn't figure it out, and never bothered to." Davis finished the bottle and sighed. "Anyway, the Emperor is a lot better than Cherubimon and Lucemon were. Trust me, at least he's not destroying things to get what he wants."

Davis nodded. "Not to mention he's possessed by something."

"Huh. Didn't expect that." Starmon admitted. "Probably should have though. Especially since Cherubimon, a Celestial Digimon, had fallen prey to Lucemon's Possession. There is nothing that can't be corrupted."

"If you have the Will and Mental Fortitude, you can." Davis retorted. "How do you think I forced Lilithmon out of my head without help from anyone else... And I did that five times. My Will overpowered her own. The fifth time was the final straw. When she had tried directly to manipulate my mind through _physical_ contact and going into my mind that way, I turned the tables on her. I covered her in flaming Chains, inside my own mind, convinced her body to commit suicide, and I released her, sent her back with Pure Force of Will, and she died before her Soul made it back to the deleted body."

"Ouch. That's kinda brutal. Can't say she didn't deserve it, though." Starmon stated.

"Yeah, although I kind of feel sorry for her." Davis admitted.

"Ya don't feel sorry without a good reason." Starmon said, though Cody took it differently.

"Why would you feel sorry for someone that was Evil?" Cody questioned.

"I'm wondering that, as well." TK added.

Kari didn't speak up, knowing she didn't need to. "Because of how she got under Lucemon's command. The reason she went after me, more than the others, is because I reminded her of someone before she was taken in by Lucemon."

"Oh? And what was the Demon Lord of Lust doing back then that made you feel sorry for her?" Starmon questioned.

"I've already forgiven her, because of what I saw... Before Lucemon, for 3 years, she had no reason to live. She had given up on life itself. No family, the one friend she ever had was murdered in front of her, and effectively had nothing to lose. She had given herself up to be something that even _I_ detest."

"It's hard to do that." Cody commented. "What was it?"

"She gave herself up..." Kari started. "As a Sex Slave."

Everyone stared at her, aside from Davis, in complete surprise. Kari just sighed. "I know this because she showed me everything she lived through. The last thing she told me before she passed on was, and I quote, "Never Follow my path. Never lose yourself to your Desires, like I did. Take my Memories, and learn from my Mistakes." And I am definitely learning from them."

Davis sighed. "Lilithmon wasn't Evil. Simply misguided. She followed the wrong person, and I effectively killed that same person. The only thing she ever wanted, was something she never thought she would get. Lucemon gave just that to her. She had gone below Rock Bottom, and Lucemon had brought her in. Took care of her. He accepted her, and she was happy someone even would. He gave her a way to live forever, but gave her a choice. Take an object he had, and absorb its power, or walk out right then and there. All things considered, I wouldn't blame her for choosing what she did. Heck, I probably wouldn't, but before my first encounter with the Digital World and Digimon in general, I most likely would have in her situation."

TK thought about it. "I... I guess." Then he realized something. "Wait, you knew about this, Kari?"

"It's why I'm more accepting of Darkness these days." Kari admitted. "Darkness isn't all bad, and I saw it. She's seen it. Some that follow the Light... were more Evil than anyone we've faced. Dynasmon, Examon, and a few others too, all fought for Evil at one point or another."

"Crusadermon, as well. I had to fight her... multiple times, before Lucemon came into the picture." Davis added. "She may have been manipulated by him, but when I saw the look on her face, I knew. She had her own goals. She and Dynasmon had their reasons for following Lucemon's Orders, and I know that they weren't all that pure, either. Dynasmon was looking for a way into the real world, to conquer it."

Starmon nodded. "Never judge a Digimon by his Type. Sometimes, the best friend is a Misunderstood one."

Cody blinked, and nodded. "Don't Judge a Book by its cover, you mean."

Davis nodded. "Never judge _anyone_ by the power they wield. You may end up surprised when they save your life with it. Kami knows it happened to me more than once. They may be worded differently, but the Moral lesson is the same: You judge someone without knowing them, it makes you out to be an ass."

Sora walked in, saw the others talking with Starmon. Yolei and Jun were next to her, their Digimon next to them. Starmon noticed, and promptly apologized to Biyomon, explaining him being under the Control of the Emperor. Biyomon accepted it, and they made up. "Come to think of it, where's the Control Spire in the area?" Sora asked. "I didn't see one when I looked around."

"Oh that? I took it out after this guy got rid of the Ring." Starmon stated. "A Single Meteor did the job. Didn't realize it until a bit afterwards, though."

"Reflex?" Davis asked.

"Yup-aroo." Starmon replied.

Davis shrugged. "At least we got out of this without a fight."

Sora nodded. "That's a good thing."

"I wouldn't say that, Warrior of Flame." Starmon stated.

Davis blinked, and looked at him. "Dare I ask why?"

"The Emperor has some kind of knew ring. There are 3 Ultimates in the area with it on." Starmon explained. "I can handle one, but if he sends 'em all, I'd be Digi-Toast."

Davis sighed. "Do you know where they stay?"

"'Fraid not. I _do_ know what they are, though. There's a Skullsatamon, don't ask how, a Doumon, again, don't ask, and a BlackRapidmon. Skullsatamon and Doumon I can handle together. The problem is BlackRapidmon."

Davis looked in thought. "Your right. Skullsatamon is a powerful Ultimate level. There's no denying that, and Doumon can be a major pain in the arse if not dealt with. He'd be worse if it was a Taomon, though."

His face scrunched up. "BlackRapidmon, though, I couldn't tell you how to handle. You'd need a Fast Flier, and a strong one."

"What about Zephyrmon?" Kari asked.

Davis shook his head. "Not fast enough. Although I could take out the Skullsatamon on my own as Aldamon, the Doumon is another problem. It's a fox Digimon, Ultimate level. Jun, Renamon's Dark Digivolution for Ultimate is a Doumon."

Jun blinked. "Oh... Not good."

Davis nodded. "One Renamon at a time is rare. But for two of them to face off with each other? That's unheard of."

"_Let. Me. At. Her."_ Zoe said in his mind.

"We find Doumon, she's mine." Davis said in a dead serious tone.

"Dare I ask why?" TK asked.

"I don't remember who all I told, but... someone in my head has a thing against all Renamon. I convinced her not to do anything to Jun's Partner, but... yeah. She wants to tear it apart. I'd have to be a complete and utter idiot to get in the way of that... especially after the last time." He shivered.

Sora and Starmon were the only confused ones. "What happened?" Sora asked.

"You never did explain that one." Yolei pointed out.

"Kari, you saw my memories of Susanoomon against Milleniummon. That was was about twice as brutal." Davis explained. "Jun, you saw it too."

The two mentioned shook in fear. "That bad?" Jun asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Unfortunately." Davis sighed. "And she wants to go at it again, this time with Doumon."

"Can she even take over here?" Jun asked, confused. His eyes went from chocolate brown to a Deep Green. Kari noticed this. "I'll take that as a yes, Zoe." She commented.

"Right again, Kari. Only Koji can Koichi can do so in the Real World. Koji because the two are the only ones that can use a Unity Level, and Koichi because the two are pretty similar in outward Personality." Zoe pointed out. "In the Digital World, though, we can _all_ use the body. It's made entirely of Data. That's the reason. Davis has a body that's made of Data in the real world, sure, but it functions like an Actual Human body unless absolutely necessary. It's how he can bleed, after all."

-2 hours later-

JetSilphymon was scanning the Fractal code of a Doumon, into the D-Tector, and turned to the BlackRapidmon, who was facing off with ExVeemon, Davis' Partner, and Starmon. The others were tired, although the Skullsatamon was only unconscious. JetSilphymon looked at it, and then sent out a blast of Wind making the Fractal Code appear. This surprised the others, before she scanned it with the D-Tector.

"This is one of those times I'm not taking a chance." JetSilphymon stated, no hint of Davis' voice in her own. _'Koichi, you think you can handle this one? ExVeemon and Starmon may not be able to last much longer.'_

"_Wait."_ Koji stated. _"Allow me and Lobomon to fight."_

"_You sure bro?"_ Davis asked.

"_Positive."_

_'Alright, you're up, Koji.'_ Zoe turned back into the Human form, before Koji took over, and Spirit Evolved. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!"

He pulled out both Sabers, which surprised Kari. "Lobo Kendo!" Both swords of Light hit the BlackRapidmon in the back, and pierced the chest from behind. Starmon and ExVeemon looked at Lobomon as the BlackRapidmon merely turned into Red Particles of Data. He looked at ExVeemon. "You okay Veemon?" Lobomon asked, Koji's voice being the only undertone.

"Yeah, Koji, I'm fine." ExVeemon could always tell who was out by now. He knew when they switched, and who comes out when they do.

The others walked up to them. Kari looked at Lobomon, who reverted back to Human state. She saw the eyes and knew it was Koji. "Well, I guess we took care of that, but..."

"Did you have to kill them?!"

"Zoe hates the Renamon line with a passion for what one almost did to Takuya." Koji pointed out. "She fought Doumon. Kind of a given on that one. The BlackRapidmon, on the other hand... He didn't even have a Ring or a Dark Spiral on him. He chose his path. I only brought him to the end of it. Davis would agree, and I'm sure that Tai probably would as well."

"Let Davis out, please." Kari said, causing the Dark Blue eyes to turn Chocolate Brown, before he got slapped. "That's for BlackRapidmon."

Davis rubbed his cheek. "In my defense, Koji did that. Not me."

"And you let him?" Davis shook his head. "I learned quickly to never get on his bad side... trust me, it's worse than when Koichi goes berserk. Besides, Zoe is still pissed off, and I don't know why."

Kari sighed. "And what Koji did was wrong."

"Better that then let him harm a friend. Besides... something was off about BlackRapidmon." Davis looked at where it was. "It was like it didn't even have a Digicore... or even a Fractal Code. All Digimon have at least one Digicore, some have Fractal Codes, but I have never run into one that didn't have either... Koichi being the sole exception. Ever."

The confused look on all of their faces was enough for him to continue. "At the time, though, Koichi wasn't using a Physical Body. His Spirit was pulled out of his body, and into the Digital World. His body wasn't made of Data, and he had neither a Digicore, nor any Fractal Codes in him. Data cannot be given to something that isn't physical. Even here in the Digital World."

ExVeemon reverted back to Veemon, and they walked off. "Anyway, we should probably get going. Mom's got a surprise for me and Jun, and we gotta be there for it."

Jun blinked, before nodding. "Thanks for reminding me, Davis. I almost forgot."

"I figured you would, so I brought it up." Jun and Renamon ran up to them and they walked away.

The rest tried to catch up, but when they saw the four jump off a cliff they ran to, only to find that none of them were even in the area anymore.

-Davis' Room-

Jun landed on her butt, while Renamon, Veemon and Davis landed on their feet, Davis crouching. "And _that_ is how I got to and from the Digital World for the last 3 years." Davis explained.

"I didn't know the D-Tector could do that."

"Mine's special, in case you didn't know." Davis admitted.

"So, where's the Book you mentioned?"

Davis shook his head. "Not bringing it out. Not yet at least."

"And why not?"

"Because... I'm going to make a copy of the Full story. It'll take about a week, maybe 3. This one isn't for you though."

"Then who is it for?"

"I'm also making a copy of Zoe's, and they're both for Mimi." Davis answered. "Of all people, she deserves to know. At the very least, she needs to know Zoe's Involvement. I have no intention of copying the other parts without the consent of the ones it pertains to."

Jun was silent for a moment. "Do you think you could give Ken a copy of Koichi's story? I don't mean the full one, only his."

Davis nodded. "Already got it ready for when Ken finally breaks through the possession."

Jun blinked. "Alright, I guess. So, I guess we're training tomorrow?"

Davis nodded, before he gestured for her to leave. She did, knowing that what was doing was much more personal than most of his crazy antics.

For the next 3 days, the gates were all inactive. Kari looked at Davis when it was mentioned, but he openly stated it had nothing to do with him.

However, Koichi noticed something else, something that Davis had also noticed. Kari had been getting less and less sleep recently. Davis, clueless as he could be, recognized the signs, but there was something else added on to it.

For starters, an Unknown Dark presence was connecting to her mind and heart. However, it was today that she was spacing out. The surprise in her eyes was clearly visible to Davis, but not TK. Davis put a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in. She sent him a confused look, that quickly turned grateful.

His Chocolate Brown eyes were filled with concern, which confused her, until they shifted into Dark Blue with Worry and a hint of Darkness in them.

Davis had willingly switched with Koichi, to show how worried he was for her, meaning whatever was going on had to do with some kind of Dark Presence.

This gave her more confidence on the matter. After classes had ended, she walked up to Davis, TK right next to her. "Does he know what it was?" She asked, knowing that Davis knew _exactly_ who and what she meant.

Davis shook his head, before leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. "No, he doesn't recognize it. Although I remember feeling something similar, but not exactly the same."

"Something similar?" TK asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier today, twice in fact, something of Darkness had tried calling Kari to wherever they are." Davis explained.

"What was it?" Kari asked.

"Back in our days, the Digital World was split into several sectors, nowhere near as many as there are today, but there were quite a few. Most were named for the Terrain or a certain Element. One Particular Sector was called the Dark Continent. Whatever tried to take you, they were in a place similar to the Dark Continent. Only with much more Darkness. Koichi and I believe it's more like the Dark Area, which was at the Core of the Digital World back then."

"But why me?" Kari asked, confused. "Why not you, who bear the Spirits of Darkness?"

Davis shook his head. "I don't know. It could be that I'm AncientGreymon's heir, and they can't sense the other Spirits underneath it, but I'm not sure. However, I _do_ have a lock on the area, in case they succeed in taking you there without any of us noticing."

"But how will we know when she's taken up if we don't notice?" TK asked. "I mean, it's not like any of us would be able to track her down, if it's not the Digital World, as I think you're saying."

Davis nodded. "That would be the case, if I couldn't Track her Fractal Code." He held out his D-Tector. "This thing can open a portal between the Digital World and this one. I see no reason why I can't follow a portal that takes her up, by using her Fractal Code as an Exit Point. Koichi is effectively the King of Darkness, while Kari is the Queen of Light."

"And the Inheritor of Lust." Kari added, earning a nod from TK. Davis raised an eyebrow. "You told him?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah, he understands the full details."

"I'll admit I don't like it, but... I can't do anything about it. It was her choice." TK commented with a grimace. "I still think you should tell Tai."

"If Tai knew, he'd go berserk." Kari pointed out, Davis nodding in agreement. "Ever since she gained the Crest of Lust from the previous Lilithmon, she realized that Darkness isn't all bad, and was actually willing to accept it. It gives some people purpose, as she found out firsthand." He added.

"If you're going to go after her, let me know. I'm going with you. I can still do some good."

Davis nodded. "I believe the fact that you know about Kari having the Crest of Lust is the reason that she brought you along for this particular conversation." He looked to his right. "Cody and Yolei aren't even near here. They probably don't even know, yet."

Kari shook her head. "It hasn't happened around them, and I'm working alongside Gatomon in using the Crest of Lust to my advantage. I've avoided a total of 32 rapes and other such nonsense thanks to the Crest of Lust. I usually leave them hanging though. Like hell would I go for anyone other than my boyfriend." She sent Davis a smile, earning a small smile from him.

"And what about Tai?"

"My mother convinced him to drop the subject. I also get the feeling I don't want to know how." Kari admitted.

Davis looked in the distance, and read a certain mind. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me." Kari and TK looked at him. "An Ability of Light that I have lets me read minds. A lot of Mental Abilities revolve around Light, strangely enough. Kari is capable of them, too. Once I reached the Fusion Form in the Real World, I basically unlock the Abilities of that particular Element in my Human State. Fire and Light are the first I managed. For example, me being Fireproof, but that was also probably something regarding me being AncientGreymon's Heir, but I digress." He looked at Kari. "As for why I just said that, I just found out how your Mother convinced Tai to let the matter go... and it would also explain why Tai has been avoiding me for some time." He added as an afterthought.

"Wait, Tai's been avoiding you?"

Davis nodded. "He has, and I can't probe his mind for answers."

Kari blinked. "Why not?"

Davis looked at her. "His Mental Barriers are almost as strong as my own. And they're _always_ active. I wouldn't be able to find out anything but his surface thoughts unless he lets me... At least not without causing some serious Psychological Damage."

"Wait, if you know all this stuff, then why don't you get Straight A's? I'm confused." TK asked.

Davis shook his head. "I know the material, sure. But this is actually the first time I even bothered to pay attention in some classes. Besides, I've got 9 humans in my head giving me help in the Knowledge Department, 22 Digimon Spirits helping me with Elements, and how they work... My first trip through the Digital World was another good point for that area. I know Chemistry and Physics far better than anyone else my age because of this Experience. Others, I still don't pay attention in, but that's because I would pretty much ace those classes _blindfolded_. I know more in Science than my teachers because of Experience. I know what makes what, what does what when something else is applied, and I could even tell you when some kind of Natural Disaster is about to hit. A couple of hours beforehand if it occurs Naturally. Heck, I could tell if a Storm is Man made just by looking at it for about 4 seconds."

"What does Steel and Wood give you? I never did know about those." Kari asked.

Davis pulled out a paper clip. "You see this paper clip?" Kari nodded, though slightly confused. That confusion made way for surprise when it shifted into a Pocket Knife. "With Steel, I can effectively sense the properties of any Metal, Magic, Digital or other Metal Alloys, and modify them, or just shift a small amount of Metal, such as Aluminum, into something else. There's a limit, though. I can only make things twice as big as they were when it started." He looked at a nearby Tree. "The fact that Gatomon is in that tree way over there, taking a nap..." He paused. "That's part of the Wood Aspect. I can sense when a Tree is natural, and even navigate a Forest far better than anyone else you could find. If someone is touching a tree, or anything made of Wood, I'll know."

"Why did you pause when you said Gatomon was taking a nap?" TK questioned.

"Veemon is behind her, sleeping as well." Davis explained. "The others aren't anywhere near them..." He shifted through the area. "Okay, Poromon, Upamon and Patamon are on the roof. Patamon's asleep though."

TK nodded. "He's been doing that, since we can't get into the Digital World... but you probably can."

Davis shook his head. "There's only one portal that isn't shut down, and that Portal can't be opened or closed with a D-3. It's also a place the Emperor Can't get into, or out of."

"How can you be so sure?"

"For one, he doesn't know of the gate at all." Davis pointed out. "Number two, the barrier around the area can only be taken down by a blast of Pure Light _and_ Pure Darkness at the same time, at the same point. Kari knows of this Portal, but can't open it herself."

"Oh yeah. That one." Kari mused. "He doesn't know of it, so he can't access it?"

Davis snorted. "That portal only opens on my Laptop. I won it as a Prize about a year ago. My parents might think that I paid for it with my winning in the Underground arena, but the fact is: That was the Prize for a tournament down there."

"How much money do you have?" TK asked.

"From my exploits down Under, I'm effectively loaded. With the Battle Royale topside, however, I gained another 50 Million Yen that went into said account. So yeah, I'm effectively loaded." Davis admitted. "Do _not_ tell Yolei or Mimi, though. I didn't do Shopping sprees when I was going out with Zoe, I am _not_ doing so for any of the others."

"Have you gotten greedy?" Kari raised an eyebrow, though there was a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Davis shook his head. "I only use it when I need to. Plus, I have a Digi-Express Card, in case I need to make some kind of purchase in the Digital World. All funds I gathered in my First and Second Journey in the Digital World has piled up in a Savings Account thanks to Ophanimon... and it sat there for a good 10 or 20,000 Digiyears, just reigning in Interest. Not to mention the fact that the other Warriors' Accounts were transferred to my own... Yeah, I'm pretty much loaded on both sides. I'm reaching the Trillions on that end. Quadrillions on this one."

Kari blinked, before nodding. It made sense to her that several people would repay them for what they did.

Later that day, Kari was at the beach. She had felt the Dark Being that wanted her nearby. Gatomon was right there with her, being informed of what's going on.

She felt it coming for her again, and asked in her mind. _'Who are you? What do you want?'_

"_Please save us, Queen of Light!"_ Several voices shouted in response.

Kari's eyes widened. _"What's wrong?"_

"_A kid and the Undersea overlord. We need your help!"_

_'What about the King of Darkness?'_ Kari took on a look of confusion.

"_Can't find him."_

_'He's in the mind of... Scratch that. Just send me and my partner Gatomon there. We'll do what we can. Just let me know where you guys are. My brother and boyfriend... you'd call him the King of Flame, would be worried if they didn't know.'_

"_King of Flame we can bring. He has a hint of Darkness in him, but not much."_

Kari nodded. _'Beam us up, then.'_ She grinned at the reference she made.

Kari and Gatomon vanished in a Flash of Purple light, right in front of TK and Patamon. He sent out a message to Davis, before trying to find a way to get to Kari. Davis caught up with him, Veemon right next to him. "TK, time to go."

"I saw. Didn't you check your D-Terminal?" TK questioned.

Davis shook his head. "Didn't think it was important enough to ignore Kari's "Abduction". I went looking for you first."

TK sighed. "Koichi tell you?"

"Didn't have to. I have a constant Mental Lock on Kari. Now come on. We're going after Kari."

"_Are you the King of Flame?"_ Davis heard a voice before they could move.

_'Speaking.'_ Davis replied.

"_The Queen of Light has been called to our world, the Dark Ocean. We need help with our Overlord, and getting away from a kid that put these rings on our arms."_

Davis blinked. _'Wow, good to know. I'm bringing back-up, anyway. You have the Child of Hope coming, as well. Along with the King of Darkness.'_

"_The King of Darkness is not near you. We cannot bring him."_

_'Dude. The King of Darkness is in my head.'_

"_He's right."_ Koichi added into the link. _"Koichi Kimura, Digidestined Warrior of Darkness and largely proclaimed King of Darkness. Davis here has had me in his head for 3 years almost. Davis is also the King of Flame."_

"_That is useful Information. Can you help us? King of Darkness, I beseech you."_

_'We already got the Link up.'_ He looked at TK. "Grab my shoulder, TK. I'll open the Portal here."

Davis pulled out his D-Tector, and used the Mental Link with Kari to open a portal right next to her, and the four jumped through.

What was on the other side, however, had Koichi gasp. _"This is the Dark Continent!"_

_'My memory is _not_ that bad. This Dark Presence is stronger... and more concentrated. Damn, that was a severely powerful Dark Digimon I was sensing.'_ Davis corrected himself. He looked at Kari, who had just broken another Dark Ring on a Divermon.

"Hey Davis. About time you got here." She stated.

"What about me?" TK asked.

"I didn't think he'd actually bring you, to be honest."

Davis shrugged. "I said I would bring him, too. So I did. I am a man of my word, after all."

"Could you help us break these Dark Rings? They can resist the hold for a bit, but not for long."

"If you want that, then get behind me." He paused for a moment. "All of you. This is a move that might backfire if you're caught in it."

Kari nodded, and signaled for Gatomon to do the same. Veemon was also behind him, knowing which one he was talking about. "Okay, remember to Target the Data in the Rings."

Davis grinned. "Oh, I'm not after the Data in the Rings. I'm after the Fractal Coded Energy in them. For this, I thank Junpei." He held out both hands, which were covered in flames, before they engulfed all of the Divermon in the cave.

Kari and TK looked at him in surprise. "Why did you..." Kari's comment died in her throat as the Divermon appeared unharmed. "How?" She ended up asking, instead.

Davis grinned. "Simple. I was targeting the Fractal Codes in the Rings, not anything in the way. The only thing damaged were the Dark Rings."

"That is amazing Control. It shows why you are the King of Flame." One of them said. "However, is it possible to talk with the King of Darkness?" He continued.

"Just let me know what the threat is." Davis said. "I may not need his help."

The Divermon were hesitant, so he continued. "If Koichi doesn't need to interfere, he probably won't. This place has bad memories for him. King of Darkness or not, this place is effectively the place where he tried to kill his own brother, the King of Light, multiple times."

"_Yeah, I'm not coming out."_ Koichi stated. _"Use Rhihimon all you want here. He'll gain a power boost similar to that of a God. In this place, he effectively _is_ God."_

Davis blinked. "Of course I can take the Digimon form of the King of Darkness, known as Rhihimon."

The Divermon nodded. "The creature of the Deep, Dragomon. He has been our Master since the old world fell apart. It went from a Continent to fusing with the Dark Area, creating a Massive ocean. Dragomon is powerful, we need help to replace him." One stated.

"That is why we called the Queen of Light. We were hoping she could take him down and rule us instead."

Davis sighed. "She won't. She's pretty much Betrothed to the King of Flames. AKA, Me."

"We can get rid of him for you, but we won't rule over you. It's just not my style." Kari added. "I mean, I have no problems helping others, but I'm no leader. I would probably make you all crash and burn if I tried."

Davis punched his palm. "I'm all for fighting someone that's being a Tyrant."

"They never said he was one." TK pointed out.

"Power of Light." Kari and Davis retorted at the same time.

TK blinked, before shaking his head. He had almost forgotten about that. "That reminds me. What Digiegg responds to Hope?"

Davis shrugged. "Not sure. Never looked for it."

"Anyway, I'm in, I guess. If he's really being a Tyrant, I'm sure that Patamon here would like to help, too."

"You bet your sweet ass I do." Patamon replied with a grin. "I definitely remember Dragomon from when I sealed him away in the first place. I'm surprised I didn't recognize him, though." Patamon looked at the Ocean. "TK I'm going to have to go Ultimate, possibly even Mega Level."

"But we can't even reach Ultimate without the Crest of Hope." TK pointed out.

Davis put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes you can. The Crest was merely a Medium. One to channel your power through. That power is still there. Use it."

Davis looked at the Lighthouse, and sent a Massive fireball at it, destroying the entire thing, revealing a burning Black Obelisk. A Control Spire. The Fires eventually deleted that as well. "Try it out, TK. Trust me, it'll work."

"Okay..." TK closed his eyes and had Patamon Digivolve into Angemon, and then tried to go even higher.

Angemon felt it, and grinned. "Angemon Digivolve too... MagnaAngemon."

Davis looked at Veemon. "You ready? Full strength, and another Training Exercise here."

Veemon nodded. "Yeah!"

He held up his D-3. "Alright! Warp Digivolution!"

Veemon felt the massive Surge in Energy, and went through Veedramon, a larger version of Veedramon with wings known as AeroVeedramon and into a much more Humanoid form.

"UlforceVeedramon!" The new being shouted.

Kari's eyes widened. "He can Warp now?"

"Barely. It reverts him to In-training when he falls out of that form, though." Davis explained before pulling out his D-Tector. He used Koichi's Stance, and went for a Spirit Evolution. "Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!"

His form changed into that of Rhihimon, His spear in hand.

"Kari?" Gatomon said, earning a nod from the brunette. "Double Crest Warp!" Kari called out.

Gatomon felt the power of _two_ crests.

However, in Gatomon's Mind, there was a choice in front of her. The Crest of Light, and the Crest of Lust. She took hold of the Crest of Light, knowing how to control that one better. "Gatomon Warp Digivolve too... Ophanimon!"

However, the Four Evolutions brought up a Tidal Wave, which caused Rhihimon to swing his lance, dispersing the wave immediately. "You're on my field now." He commented. "Get out here Dragomon!"

A large being showed up from the wave. "So... The King of Darkness comes to play with me in my Realm. Pity I must destroy you."

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon launched the attack at Dragomon and dealt some damage. "What?! An Angel Digimon?!"

"Meet my friend. Ophanimon. Also, my boss in the past." Rhihimon grinned sadistically. "And my other friend, MagnaAngemon, Lord Seraphimon's reincarnation. Another previous boss of mine. Along with an old friend, UlForceVeedramon."

"The King of Darkness asking the Light for help?!"

Rhihimon shook his head. "You're more Delusional than Lucemon was. At least he understood the truth of Darkness. Shadow Lance!" He struck, which Dragomon blocked. "We are in MY Element you bastard! Thousand Whip!" Several of Dragomon's tentacles charged at them.

"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon cut through the Tentacles after him with his Wrist blade.

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon started cutting through them.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon released the attack, knocking the Tentacles back, only destroying a few.

"Darkness Bluster!" Rhihimon swung his spear, which was covered in a _very_ Dark Purple Light, before it released towards Dragomon directly.

Not even Davis was expecting that much of boost. _'Koichi, what the hell!'_

"_That's the power boost of the area. Rhihimon is effectively 50 times as powerful here as he is in the Real World in the day."_ Koichi pointed out. _"Of course, I was only thinking it would be about 10, maybe 30, but that's the highest I would go. Even so..."_

"_Damn."_ Koji stated.

_'My sentiments exactly.'_ Davis replied, before looking at Ophanimon. "What? This is Rhihimon's Territory. Major Power Boost."

"I didn't think that would've been possible, even with a Power Boost." MagnaAngemon pointed out, pointing at Dragomon. "Take a look."

"Yeah, I was expecting maybe a ten fold increase, and Koichi capped his guess off at about 30 fold. Apparently, it's more like 50." Rhihimon stated.

The Divermon just looked at them, surprised at the power Rhihimon showed. "And considering the fact I can only use up to about 80% of the Spirits Power, that's _still_ impressive."

"What's even more impressive is that Dragomon survived." Ulforceveedramon stated.

"Yeah, still surprised. Right now, I'm pushing Mid-Mega in raw strength." Rhihimon stated.

"Impressive. And that's only a Fusion Spirit." Kari commented.

Dragomon got back up, and boy did he look _pissed_. "You petulant, Idiotic, fool!"

Rhihimon charged up an attack, Ulforceveedramon sensing this, fed what was left of his Mega Form's power to Rhihimon's Lance. "You mad bro?" Rhihimon asked, hiding his smirk.

"Quite Pissed! Thank you for Asking!" Dragomon shouted. "Forbidden Trident Blast!"

"Then maybe you should chill!" Rhihimon hid his grin at the reference to one of his old favorites. "Icy Darkness Bluster!" A blast of Icy Wind charged behind the massive Purple Flare that hit Dragomon. The attacks collided, but the Trident was just absorbed by the Flare, and did even more damage to a surprised Dragomon. The Icy Wind did the rest, and made a Fractal Code appear. "Now, it's time for an old favorite." He held out a Red and Orange D-Tector. "Fractal Code..." He started to scan the Ring of data. "Digitize!"

A Digiegg was formed, and flew off. "See you again one day. Hopefully as a better Digimon." Rhihimon stated, before landing next to Demiveemon, and reverting back. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah... just tired." Demiveemon passed out.

The Divermon looked at Davis in surprise. "You have saved us from Dragomon. Please... you must stay."

Davis shook his head. "I have unfinished business. I can't stay. I could probably come back every now and then, but I will never be able to stay."

"Then... Queen Kari..."

"I can't stay either. I have a family to help protect." Kari told them.

Davis opened another portal. "This one leads to a forest clearing. Same one TK and I entered from. Head on through you guys." TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon went through. "I'm sorry I can't stick around much longer, but my partner needs to rest up, and it's better for him to do so in a place he's familiar. I'll come back, but I can't rule you. I'm the King of Flame. This isn't my jurisdiction. I'm sorry." He jumped through, Demiveemon in his arms, before appearing as if standing on the floor in his room. He turned back to the portal. "If another Tyrant comes around, let me know. I'll kick its ass for ya!" He sent them a grin, before it closed.

Kari looked at Davis and TK. "If anyone asks, the three of us were just hanging out."

"Won't fly with Jun." Davis stated. "If anyone asks, I was training Veemon against Marinamon, and you two were watching, and training alongside us. _That_ is something Jun will believe."

Kari and Gatomon thought about it and nodded. TK put a hand on his hip. "You know that probably _is _believable... if he could handle the Fusion Spirits."

"There are only 3 Fusion Spirits he hasn't earned the right to face: Aldamon, Beowulfmon, and Rhihimon. Aldamon is my best, you already know why, Beowulfmon is just as Strong, even when I use it, but Rhihimon, regardless of the fact that I can't use it's full power, is still a close third. Besides, I still need training for Marinamon in the Real World. She also knows that." Davis explained.

TK blinked. "Wait, he can handle Fusion Spirits?"

"Yeah, upgraded just last week. Marinamon is my weakest Spirit, being the exact opposite of my Natural Element. She's Water, and I'm Fire. Plus, with the fact that Dragomon is effectively a Water Element Digimon, that's the kind of Digisoul that left Residue on Demiveemon. Serves a Double purpose, and all sides are believable."

Kari thought about it and nodded. "It does. Come on, let's get going."

TK and Davis nodded, while Demiveemon was snoozing away. "Any chance that Patamon and I can train with you and Veemon, Davis?"

"We train every other day, or when the gate is closed." Davis then thought about it. "Although there is the room in Lady Lilithmon's Castle, at the Rose Morning Star."

"That was Cherubimon's Castle." Patamon pointed out.

"Cherubimon moved about 6 years ago." Davis countered. "Lady Ophanimon went in there and sealed it off, as I'm sure you know. The Castle is effectively hers, and she's a Lilithmon now. Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon back then, but this time, he was corrupted by something much weaker. Something he doesn't worry about, because now he can control whatever power corrupted him."

"Oh. Didn't know that."

"Yeah, I never brought it up, either." Davis told them. "I'll check the gates. If they're open, that means this is why they were closed, and not the Emperor."

Kari and TK nodded, and they made their way home. However, when they looked at where Davis was, they realized that he was already gone. "How does he always do that?" TK asked.

"He has abilities from _all_ of the Legendary Warriors." Gatomon pointed out. "For all we know, he could have gone through a tree or the ground without making a sound."

Kari was about to retort, but realized what she meant. "Point taken. I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"You and me, both." TK commented.

00000x00000

Chapter Complete.

Okay, the point about Davis and the Dark Rings on the Divermon is actually a point that requires _EXTREME_ Control over the Element.

Using a cross reference with another Anime:

In Naruto, one would need an Immense amount of control over their Primary Element to use a B-Rank Jutsu in that Element without handsigns. However, in the case of Wind, the Ability to make 50 C-5 Tornadoes at once _without_ use of handsigns, or going into an Adrenaline induced state would require even _more_ control than that.

The Amount of Control over the Wind to be able to do that is far beyond that of a Human. It is nearly God-like, but not at that level.

Davis, being the Warrior of Flame, and the Heir of AncientGreymon, has an Affinity for Fire on the same level. After Several years of using it before Milleniummon, and then another 3 years of using it, and being able to separate himself from it to use Marinamon, not to mention keeping it at bay while using the element that was his Exact Opposite, requires a similar control level.

He can only do that with Fire, though. He has nowhere _near_ enough control over any of the other elements to do what he did there.

He may be able to use Lightning in Velgamon's Form, but he is still far from the Level to be able to pull something like that off.

It is also highly unlikely he'll be able to do anything like that with any of the other elements, aside from Darkness while in the Dark Ocean, but even then, he'll never be able to fully control it.

Just thought about pointing it out.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


End file.
